Después del Anochecer
by Slash Torrance
Summary: El atardecer es aquel instante en que la luz se transfigura en tinieblas, donde todo se vuelve una interminable pesadilla. Trece personajes, trece historias donde la oscuridad lo consume todo. (Inspirado en el libro homónimo de Stephen King)
1. Stalker

**«Una vez que hagas clic, entrarán en tu computadora. Pueden verte, y si pueden verte, pueden elegirte. Y si te eligen… mueres»**

—Doctor Who (Las Campanas de Saint John)

* * *

 **Stalker**

 **(Lori Loud)**

* * *

Mientras veían una película, Lori se fijaba entusiasmada en los mensajes que llegaban a sus redes sociales. Había de todo tipo. Graciosos, reflexivos, tristes y románticos; alguno que otro listillo con sus juegos de palabras y en doble sentido, y obviamente los mensajes de Bobby. Sus padres le compraron el teléfono nuevo cuando, por error, el suyo se le resbaló de las manos y rodó por las escaleras hasta hacerse pedazos. Por fortuna sus padres no se pusieron exigentes y como iba bien la escuela la novedad en casa era un teléfono moderno, con buena resolución en la pantalla que le permitía verse con claridad cuando Bobby la llamaba.

Con el uso de las redes sociales la vida social de Lori alcanzaba las nubes; enterándose de cada novedad y movimiento de todos, podría decirse que estaba bien actualizada. Podía verlo todo acerca de todos. Era molesto en cierto sentido, pues la vida de muchos a quienes tenía agregados no era para nada interesante. Dejó su teléfono bloqueado para prestar atención a la película que veía con sus hermanos, la cual había escogido Lana y todos estaban horrorizados —exceptuando a Lucy— pues "La Masacre de Texas" era una como muchas otras: sangre por todos lados y un tipo cargando una motosierra. Con eso encima, los Loud veían atentamente, porque dejando de lado todo ello, era inevitable perderse un segundo.

—Ya no hay palomitas —dijo Luan sintiendo el tazón vacío.

—Le toca traerlas a Lori —contestó Luna.

—Eso es literalmente lo más injusto que he escuchado ¡Ni siquiera tomé palomitas!

—Allí estaban, hermana. Si no agarraste fue cosa tuya. Sé buena y trae unas sodas también ¿Sí?

Aguantando la sonrisilla malvada de Luna, Lori se dirigió a la cocina para tomar unos cuantos paquetes de palomitas para microondas, esperó que estuvieran listas mientras veía la película desde el marco de la cocina. El asesino de la motosierra estaba cortando la cara del tipo más guapo de la película, le repugnó tanto como a Lola y Lincoln, y aunque Lisa se convencía de que todo eso no era real, también se tapaba los ojos de vez en cuando. Al regresar por la botana escuchó que una notificación le llegaba, con ese silbido tan tonto característico de los teléfonos nuevos. Puso las cosas en la mesilla, las palomitas disminuyeron rápidamente en lo que tomó el celular, se fijó que no era nada más que una solicitud de amistad, «nada nuevo» pensó y lo dejó donde estaba sin revisarla.

Se quedó mirando la película esperando que Bobby le enviara otro mensaje, pero sólo lo hizo para darle las buenas noches y luego se desconectó. Se quedó un rato más ahí con sus hermanos, mirando la última parte de la película donde el asesino perseguía a la chica linda —típico— de noche en un matadero de ganado. Al finalizar con una grabación antigua y la voz del narrador, la pequeña Lisa se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar que todo eran hechos reales. Los asesinos existieron y fueron caníbales. No importando todo aquello, Lincoln la cargó en hombros haciendo de caballito, mientras tomaba a Lynn y Lucy por las manos, al mismo tiempo ellas tomaron a Lana y Lola para luego subir a sus habitaciones seguidos de las demás. Una muy tierna formación fraternal con aspecto graciosamente militar y aniñado.

—No entendí, o sea, ¿Quién era el malo? —preguntó Leni a sus hermanas, que atinaron a golpearse la frente con la mano.

—La próxima semana yo elijo la película —anunció Lola sin hacerle caso—. Si vuelvo a ver algo como esto vomitaré y no me gusta hacerlo.

—Espera a que seas modelo y ya veremos —contestó Luan haciendo gala de su humor negro.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lola sin entender la broma.

—Nada, nada —disuadió Lana del chiste—. Además, no puedes, este mes toca por sorteo y la próxima semana le toca a Luna.

— ¡Así es, bebé! Pero tranquila, será algo genial y sin sangre.

— ¿Será un documental acerca de Mick Swagger? —preguntó Lola sarcásticamente.

—No, claro que no… bueno… cambiaré la película.

—Ya basta, a dormir —pidió Lori.

—Ah, vamos, abuela. Mañana es sábado —respondió Luna.

—No me importa, mamá y papá no quieren que apaguemos la televisión tan tarde, así que vayan a dormir ahora.

En medio del corredor, todas se quedaron mirando a Lincoln, que sostenía a Lynn y Lucy —ambas muy pálidas —de la mano, al mismo tiempo que las pequeñas gemelas no se soltaban de sus piernas y Lisa se sujetaba fuertemente a su cabeza, como un gatito a punto de caer en un balde con agua.

—Esto… ya pueden soltarme chicas —dijo Lincoln.

—Pero tenemos miedo —dijeron ambas rubias mirándolo con ojitos tiernos.

—Imagínense yo, tengo que dormir solo —no lo había notado hasta ese momento—. Aguarda, ustedes dos no me sorprenden, pero ¿Qué hay de ustedes tres?

— ¿Viste cómo trataban a esos tipos? Ni siquiera yo podría pensar en algo tan demente —dijo Lucy.

—Yo soy alguien que toma todo con raciocinio, pero las calamidades de esa familia me dejaron dudando acerca de si la humanidad merece que la ayude con mis avances científicos —agregó Lisa.

—Yo sólo les doy apoyo, pero no me molestaría dormir hoy contigo — decía Lynn sonriendo incómoda, tratando de esconder su faceta miedosa.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera responder, el sonido de una motosierra encendiéndose les hizo dar a todos un grito y salto del susto. Pasados unos segundos, y con las miradas enfurecidas de todos sobre ella, Luan se retorcía de la risa en el suelo. Señaló a Lincoln, que ahora estaba cubierto por un gran abrazo cortesía de todas sus hermanas.

— ¡Sabía que esta aplicación con sonidos de películas de miedo me serviría algún día!

—Bueno, ahora gracias a ti parece que Linc tendrá una pijamada con ellas cinco —señaló Luna disgustada por el susto.

—Claro, no hay problema. Buenas noches —dijo Lincoln metiéndose con ellas a su habitación. Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

—Que descansen, Linc —dijeron todas al unísono.

Las mayores —al menos la mayoría— fueron a dormir sin más demoras mientras Lori buscaba su celular por todas partes, hasta recordar que lo dejó en la mesilla de la sala. Regresó ya con las luces apagadas, escuchando que todavía seguían despiertos en la habitación de Lincoln. Sonrió sabiendo que seguían todos asustados y por unos segundos recordó cuando ella vio junto a Leni, Luan y Luna esa película "Pesadilla en la Calle Elm" y no podían dormir después. Tomó el celular, al cual inmediatamente saltó el mensaje de «Batería baja». Antes de ponerlo a cargar, lo revisó por última vez y vio la notificación reciente.

" _Curtis R." te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad_

La foto de perfil era una sombra, la mitad de una cara que no distinguía facción alguna salvo la oreja y unos mechones de cabello. En la pequeña ficha de información no decía nada. Le pareció extraño, pero se encogió de hombros y aceptó la solicitud, sabiendo que se convertiría en otro más del montón que tenía agregados y luego nunca les hablaba, pero que estaban ahí dando «Me Gusta» a todo lo que se publicaba. Al subir de regreso se acostó silenciosamente, aunque Leni seguía despierta.

—Curioso nombre —dijo al aire, Leni respondió.

— ¿Qué nombre, Lori?

—Nada importante, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Por esa noche, salvo el susto por la película, no hubo ninguna novedad.

* * *

— ¡Leni, déjame agua caliente!

Lynn fue la última en despertar esa mañana, sus gritos se escuchaban hasta la cocina, donde Lincoln ya preparaba el desayuno para sus hermanitas menores y Lori se encargaba de comenzar con la ropa sucia desde temprano.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto es todo, Lincoln? —preguntó cargando el cesto lleno de ropa.

—Todo listo y sucio, estaría un poco más, pero afortunadamente Lola pudo aguantarse las ganas de ir al baño y puedo conservar las sábanas hasta la siguiente semana.

La chiquilla lo miró incómoda y sonrojada mientras su gemela, Lisa y Lucy soltaban una risilla.

— ¡Estaba nerviosa! ¡Es todo, lo juro!

Lori ya no hizo caso y fue al sótano, puso la primera carga escuchando los balbuceos de Lily cuando Lincoln destapaba una papilla para alimentarla, seguida de Luna, que le indicaba que desayunara tranquilo mientras ella le daba de comer a la bebé. Ese día tampoco había mucha novedad, sus amigos empezaron a subir fotos con lo típico de «sábado para flojear» «El fin de semana es lo mejor» «Preparándose para salir más tarde» y demás por el estilo. En ese momento Bobby subió una foto de él con Ronnie, ambos manchados de crema batida, sonriendo y con la boca llena de comida, por el fondo decía: «Desayunando con mi hermanita #Ronnie Punch». Le dio _Me Encanta_ a la foto y siguió revisando. Llegó la notificación.

" _Curtis R." ha dado «Me Gusta» a tu foto de perfil_

Ignoró por completo la notificación y siguió explorando, encontrándose con una nueva publicación de su amiga Stacey, luciendo un vestido nuevo. Intercambió unos mensajes con sus amigos y esperó a que Bobby se desocupara. Al terminar de lavar subió a su habitación y mientras doblaba la ropa recibió un mensaje de Bobby:

— _Hola, amorcito ¿Quieres que vayamos a la fiesta de Brenda hoy en la noche?_

— _¡Claro, no me la perdería por nada! Mamá y papá ya me dieron permiso._

— _¡Genial! Entonces pasaré por ti ¿Hay inconveniente en que Ronnie se quede con tus hermanas? No habrá nadie en mi casa._

Lori sonrió traviesa, sabiendo que aquel mensaje incluía un momento más íntimo al terminar la fiesta, y aunque le encantaría, supuso que podría pedirle ese favor a Lincoln. Salió al corredor y lo vio persiguiendo a Lana, que iba de un lado a otro en la patineta de Lynn, lo tomó por el hombro y lo metió para después cerrar la puerta sin darle tiempo a Lana de que protestara.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lori?

—Hoy en la noche iré a una fiesta con Bobby.

—Estupendo, adiós —dijo sin más importancia y tomando la perilla. Ella lo jaló por la oreja.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor, Lincoln ¿Crees que puedas tener a Ronnie unas horas aquí?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

Lori sonrió ante el nerviosismo de su hermano, quien se sonrojó, y ella le pellizcó la mejilla.

—Vamos, galán. Sólo tú puedes mantener a Ronnie aquí sin que nuestras hermanas la vuelvan loca.

—Ellas no…

 _¡Lynn, te dije que no usaras mi guitarra para tus acrobacias por la escalera! ¡Oblígame! ¡Señor Cocos, Lana dámelo! ¡Primero alcánzame! ¡Tonta, arruinas mi peinado! ¡Quítense del camino, químicos explosivos en veinte segundos! ¡Oye, Lucy, veamos como luces con este vestido rosa! ¡Aleja eso de mí!_

—Creo que tienes razón —expresó escuchando el barullo de afuera— ¿A qué hora estarán aquí? ¿Me veo bien? ¿Debo tomar una ducha? ¿Tengo la ropa sucia o…?

—Tranquilo, Romeo. Literalmente ya eres su novio. Yo te aviso cuando estén aquí. Y también necesitaré que me cubran si llego más tarde de lo previsto.

—Considéralo hecho —sonrió confiado.

Se dieron la mano y volvieron a su rutina de cada sábado. Lori esperó que llegara la tarde para comenzar a arreglarse, siguió hablando con Bobby mientras esperaba la hora en que pasara por ella y tomó un baño. Se puso ropa interior sexy y un vestido no muy corto pero que resaltaba un escote notable y reservado al mismo tiempo, cuando Luna la vio silbó jugando y dijo:

—Así que a Bobby le toca postre hoy ¿Verdad?

—Cállate —le dio un golpecillo sonrojándose y riendo con ella, advirtieron a Lincoln echándose spray de menta en la boca y arreglándose el cuello de la camisa—. También a Linc le toca.

— ¿Me toca qué?

Sus hermanas rieron juntas en complicidad y poco después escucharon el timbre. Lincoln todavía no entendía la broma. Lola les abrió y saludó a ambos amistosamente para luego gritar:

— ¡Lori, Lincoln, sus novios están aquí!

Seguidos de un "Uhhhh" que sonó en cada rincón de la casa; al bajar Ronnie miró a Lincoln sonriendo, la cual se veía muy bien arreglada con un conjunto cómo de blusa blanca y short negro de mezclilla, y mientras los mayores se saludaban, todas esperaban que Lincoln recibiera a su novia como era debido. Se dieron un rápido beso en los labios y luego sus hermanas gritaron emocionadas alcanzando nuevas frecuencias en decibeles.

— ¡Cállense! —gritó la chica morena intimidándolas a todas, aunque estaba sonrojada.

Todas inmediatamente se sentaron en el sofá sin decir nada, se miraron riendo por la broma y luego las acompañaron viendo televisión.

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche cuando los padres de Brenda llegaron y echaron a todos. Por ellos no hubo problema, subieron al auto de Bobby y su amigo Rick los convenció de que siguieran la fiesta en su casa, ya que le robaría unas cervezas a su padrastro. Lori no era muy buena bebedora, y sabía que Bobby tampoco, pero accedieron a ir un rato, ahora estaban ahí escuchando música a bajo volumen. Contándolos a ellos dos eran apenas seis personas y todos eran parejas. Las cosas se tornaron un poco más silenciosas y con dos de ellos casi cayéndose de ebrios, Bobby y Lori se sentaron en el sofá.

—Te ves hermosa hoy, cariño.

—También te ves genial, amor.

En esas situaciones, siempre quien llevaba la iniciativa era Bobby, Lori se adhería perfectamente. Se conocían en ese aspecto. Lori descubrió que disfrutaba cuando Bobby le apretaba el cuello con las manos, haciéndole faltar el aire; siempre se guardaba decirle «Más fuerte» y él nunca avanzaba por miedo a hacerle daño. Él era más convencional. Así fue como, con la excitación por las nubes, Lori sintió que su tanga se humedecía, y que él apretara sus pechos con vehemencia la hacían gemir suavemente en su oído.

—Creo que ya debemos irnos —le dijo también tentando su pene por encima de la ropa.

—Claro.

Hubiera sido muy estúpido despedirse cuando los otros cuatro ya estaban en la misma situación, entonces tomaron las llaves de su auto y salieron con rumbo a casa de Bobby. Discretamente se metían mano camino a su casa, ahí ella no se contuvo, pero le detenía la mano cada vez que se sentía a punto de acabar. Subieron pronto a la habitación del muchacho, besándose, aumentando su libido hasta que sus ropas quedaron en el suelo. El chico sacó un condón de su cajonera y en pocos minutos sus voces cargadas de erotismo sonaban al ritmo del rechinido de la cama.

Deteniéndose a besar su cuello de vez en cuando, Bobby recordó lo que siempre le daba unos puntos extra y la tomó por el cuello. Cuando Lori sintió la ligera falta de aire su excitación creció todavía más, las piernas le temblaron y rasguñó su espalda. Quitándole todavía más aire la besó con ímpetu metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo, sus salivas resbalaron por su cara y su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo. Lori estaba en éxtasis puro.

Cansándose de esa posición Bobby la puso en cuatro puntos, y mientras ella se sujetaba la base del colchón, él volvió a apretar su garganta con un poco más de fuerza, le mordió la oreja y la embistió tan fuerte que ni siquiera apretándole el cuello ella podía dejar de gemir. Pasaron otros veinte minutos cuando por fin terminaron, acostados en la cama y respirando entrecortados. El teléfono de Lori anunció una nueva notificación y lo dejó ahí diez minutos más, cuando lo tomó vio el mensaje de Leni. Era una foto de Lincoln y Ronnie tomados de la mano mientras se ofrecían el último trozo de pizza en la caja, estaban viendo la lucha libre con Lynn y las demás. Luego de esa seguía una foto de los dos reclamándole a Lynn por haber tomado la rebanada de pizza, y finalmente una de los dos besándose con cariño.

 _¿No son adorables? :3_

Rodó los ojos divertida y le mostró la foto a Bobby. Se rieron por cómo resultaron las cosas para sus hermanitos, pensando que todo inició con una serie de bromas y un chicle en el cabello. Ahí se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, la foto era de poco después de que se fueron a la fiesta y hasta entonces vio la publicación de Leni.

Tras regresar a casa, su novio y su hermana se marcharon a dormir, Lincoln se despidió de Ronnie, y cuando se fueron abrazó tan efusivamente a Lori que pudo escuchar crujir su espalda. Qué linda forma tenía Lincoln de agradecerle, aunque nunca se lo diría. Después de jugar un rato con sus hermanas, todos fueron a dormir. Antes de acostarse, Lori publicó su estado:

 _Cansada luego de una noche de fiesta_

Dejó todo como estaba, luego de ello su teléfono volvió a sonar a los pocos minutos. Alzó una ceja, intrigada porque normalmente era Stacey quien comentaba sus estados primero. Pero era ese tipo.

" _Curtis R." ha comentado tu estado_

" _Las casas solas son las más ruidosas ¿Verdad?"_

Lori no supo a lo que se refería, pero le dio «Me Gusta» al comentario y sin darle más importancia, se echó a dormir.

* * *

Era miércoles por la tarde. La semana marchaba bien para los Loud, y ahora mismo se dirigían rumbo al centro comercial para pasar el día. Con la música Rock a todo volumen, la camioneta se estacionó a unos metros de la salida para no tener problemas con las filas a la hora de irse; una vez dentro, cada uno se separó por las diferentes tiendas. Por su parte, Lori fue con Leni a las tiendas de maquillaje y ropa, fijándose especialmente en una blusa con el estampado del símbolo de paz y muchas flores, le llamó la atención y revisó el precio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pueden vender esta cosa tan sencilla en 50 dólares? ¡Es un maldito robo!

— ¡Sí, sólo mira el precio de este delineador! —secundó Leni abriéndolo y poniéndose un poco.

Ella rodó los ojos, ahora gracias a Leni tenían 30 dólares menos. Al ver mejor todas las etiquetas, se sorprendía y sentía que con sólo mirar ya estaba perdiendo demasiado dinero. Se conectó a la red wi-fi del centro e instantáneamente le llegó una notificación. Era de _Curtis_ y mostraba una foto de la tienda en la que estaba, seguidamente del mensaje:

 _¡Nadie entre aquí, es un maldito robo! ( TT o TT )_

Ella contestó la publicación:

 _¡Lo sé! ¡Estafadores! :/_

Luego _Curtis_ indicó que le gustaba el comentario. Al revisar con más detenimiento, descubrió que hizo la publicación poco después de que ella salió de ahí, marcando especialmente «Hace 3 minutos». Le pareció extraño, así que revisó alrededor. En cierto modo le pareció curioso que Curtisdijera sus mismas palabras. Sólo por curiosidad revisó su perfil para ver si tal vez lo conocía, pues casi la mayoría de sus contactos eran familiares, amigos y amigos de familiares; de ahí en fuera, sus amigos eran poco más de 2000. En su perfil no figuraba tipo de información alguna, sólo una cita que decía:

 _Mírate al espejo y me verás a mí._

— _Anónimo._

Su lista de amigos era muy corta, trece en total: "Alex123" "Dandy Wendy" "Christie Olive" "Snowdrop" "Tyler J." "Twilight Belle" "Shooter Skull" "Killer Bill" "Spark Dumb" "Rose Diamond" "Martha Clemson" "Clara" "Amy Red".

No tenía ni puñetera idea de quiénes eran esas personas, pensó que Curtisprobablemente era ese gordito extraño que nunca le hablaba y sabía muy bien que le gustaba. Pocos eran quienes lo tenían agregado. Decidió mandarle un mensaje notando lo extraño de que fuera la misma tienda, aunque antes revisó muy bien la foto. Sintió un amargo desconcierto al verse junto a Leni, aunque de forma muy borrosa, mientras ella sostenía el delineador. Abrió el chat y comenzó a escribir.

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Nos conocemos?_

Tardó un poco en responder, pero lo hizo con otra pregunta.

— _¿Por qué el interés?_

— _Me gusta hablar de vez en cuando_

— _A mí me gusta tu cabello, es bonito._

— _¡Gracias! ¿Has visto mis fotos?_

— _¡Claro! Eres muy bonita, Lori_

— _Muchas gracias, pero ya en serio ¿Quién eres?_

— _¿Te tiñes el cabello de rubia o es natural?_

— _Es natural._

— _Lindo…_

— _¿Eres tú, Clyde? Ya hablamos de esto, rarito._

— _¿Quién es Clyde? Yo no soy Clyde_

— _¿Entonces quién eres?_

 _*Curtis se ha desconectado._

Lori se quedó a cuadros por las respuestas ciertamente raras, pero no hizo caso, estaba casi segura de que era Clyde quien hablaba. Todavía recordaba que intentó pedirle su Facebook y en el proceso volvió a desmayarse, lo cual era lindo algunas ocasiones, pero creyó dejarle claro que una relación entre ellos era _literalmente_ imposible. Pasada una hora en la que habló con Bobby por chat, quedando nuevamente para ese día en la noche e ir al cine, sus hermanas llegaron para irse. Todavía en el estacionamiento miró por el retrovisor y descubrió a un sujeto que miraba la camioneta, se quedó mirando unos segundos, tratando de ver si la miraba a ella. El tipo tenía barba no muy poblada y vestía una camisa de color amarillo que decía «Beverly Hills». Sacó su celular, sus hermanos no estaban muy atentos y platicaban, gritaban y jugaban. Le mandó un mensaje a Curtis.

— _¡Hola! Te estoy viendo…_

El sujeto detrás de ellos sacó su celular, tecleó algunas veces la pantalla y Lori creyó que lo tenía fichado, pero, en cambio vio que el sujeto se reunía con una mujer que también llevaba un teléfono en la mano, se abrazaron y fueron a la tienda. Se quedó atenta a que sacara el teléfono de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, y luego el suyo vibró.

— _Yo te veo a ti :)_

En seguida mandó una foto de Vanzilla; en ella estaban sus hermanos subiéndose apenas y ella se sentaba al frente del volante, era de apenas unos minutos atrás. Esta vez Lori se asustó un poco, tragó saliva y respondió una vez más.

— _Aléjate de mí, bicho raro_

— _Vale… como quieras_

Suspiró cansada, se frotó la boca y esperaba que la fila de coches formados hacia la salida disminuyera, el teléfono vibró otra vez.

— _Pero no dejaré de mirarte. Eres muy bonita._

En algún lugar de allí estaba ese sujeto, ¿Tal vez una mujer? Miró por todos lados sin ver a nadie usando su teléfono, nada parecía extraño. No volvió a recibir ningún mensaje hasta que llegaron a casa; Lincoln y Lynn estrenaron un nuevo videojuego, Luna rápidamente conectó su guitarra al amplificador con su nuevo cable y la casa se llenó de ruido una vez más. Le mandó un nuevo mensaje.

— _¿No me vas a pedir disculpas? —_ preguntaba Stalker.

Mientras tanto, sentada en la escalera, Lori pensaba en bloquear a ese usuario, pensó incluso en ir a la policía, pero desistió sabiendo que no le darían seguimiento a un aparente acosador. Horas más tarde, Lincoln le daba un repaso a su videojuego, Luna estaba con él, mirándolo jugar mientras tocaba algo en su guitarra acústica. Se sentó al lado y le susurró para ver si podían hablar en privado.

* * *

Luna escuchó atenta cada palabra. Vio en Lori que estaba consternada, no asustada, pero podía percibir la preocupación en su voz; después de meditarlo unos segundos, llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor borrarlo de su lista de amigos y luego seguir como siempre, pero lo que quería Lori era hacer que quien fuera ese tipo recibiera algún castigo. Más que nada, por miedo de que fuera a acercarse más.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea, hermana? No creo que sea prudente tratar así a un acosador. Digo, nadie quiere uno, pero…

—Una cuenta falsa, le haremos unas cuantas preguntas y es todo.

—De todas formas ¿En qué ayudaría eso? No es como si el tipo fuera a aceptar la solicitud de un extraño ¿No lo crees?

La razón de acudir con Luna era que ella seguía siendo un poco más prudente en temas de seriedad, podía hablar de algo que no fuera música por horas y nunca dejaba morir la conversación. En secundaria todos querían hacer equipo con ella, lo sabía muy bien, pues además de ser divertida y extrovertida, siempre lograba que los trabajos en equipo fueran bien entregados y en forma. Por lo mismo, acudir a ella le pareció más adecuado, y casi se niega a hacerlo, pero finalmente accedió y comenzó a crear una nueva dirección de correo y Lori se comunicó con Curtisuna vez más.

— _Hola de nuevo, amigo, siento mucho lo que te dije hoy en la tarde_

— _¡Hey! No importa_

— _Tengo una amiga que es artista ¿Crees que puedas decirle algo lindo sobre sus pinturas?_

— _¡Seguro! ¿Cómo la encuentro?_

—Ya cayó —anunció Lori, Luna asintió, satisfecha por ser de ayuda.

— _La puedes encontrar como "Lauren T." es la chica morena._

No tardó mucho cuando la solicitud llegó a la computadora de Luna; buscaron fotos en internet y colgaron todo un perfil falso para tenderle una pequeña trampa. Subieron algunas imágenes de cuadros al óleo y dibujos al azar que también sacaron de internet para que el acosador les diera buen visto, pero nada más. Ya iban por una hora de conversación cuando hizo una pregunta:

— _Ya que eres artista ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

— _¡Claro, hermano! Lo que quieras_

— _Dime qué te parece mi óleo._

 _Stalker_ envió una foto de un lienzo puesto sobre un atril, estaba casi en blanco a excepción de manchas rojas, como si hubieran agitado el pincel frente al lienzo. Parecía una salpicadera, y el líquido rojo les pareció extrañamente familiar. Ambas hermanas se miraron confundidas, pero no podía ser…

— _Se llama "El Final de la Vida" ¿Te gusta?_

Luna la miró esperando respuesta, Lori seguía observando fijamente el cuadro. Se había puesto pálida, entonces, cuando puso las manos sobre el teclado de su laptop llegó un nuevo mensaje.

— _Tengo mucha y sólo usé un poco… se está secando_

Adjuntó una nueva imagen, mostrando un balde de metal en el suelo con una brocha y varios pinceles dentro. El piso estaba sucio, parecía ser de madera, y por una esquina en el fondo distinguieron una sombra. Era una mano colgada, su sombra se reflejaba gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Sin estar muy segura todavía, Luna tomó capturas de pantalla cuando abrió las imágenes y luego respondió.

— _Es un color muy bonito ¿Quién te lo vendió?_

— _Ella me lo regaló_

Curtisvolvió a mandar una foto, esta vez de una chica pelirroja que sonreía dando besitos a la cámara. Lori señaló la pantalla, estremeciéndose al reconocer a la chica. Luna no la dejó hablar y tomó una nueva captura de pantalla. Esa chica era la foto de perfil de "Snowdrop", la misma que vio en su lista de amigos. Simultáneamente con Luna, Lori entró de nuevo al Facebook de Curtis, la buscó y luego entró al perfil de la chica. No tenía actividad desde hace dos años.

— _Me gusta mucho tu arte, amigo_

— _Gracias… hace dos años que no pintaba nada, dejé esto inconcluso. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, hay un asunto que debo terminar ¡Nos vemos!_

 _*Curtis se ha desconectado_

* * *

Durante su cita con Bobby no pudo estar tranquila. Respetuoso como siempre, él simplemente la abrazaba mientras que todos alrededor suyo empezaban a besarse en la oscuridad del cine, que estaba algo vacío por esas horas. Simplemente estaba ahí. No dejaba de recordar esa mano, ni el balde con "pintura", maldita sea, ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que ese loco pudo hacerle a la chica. En un momento de la película hubo una pequeña escena de susto, Bobby apretó más su hombro y, por sus crispados nervios Lori dio un salto y un grito tan alto que el moreno la vio juguetón por unos segundos. Luego vio su expresión de terror envuelto en las sombras provocadas por la luz. Aquel gesto en Lori no era nada común.

—Cariño, todo está bien. No fue para tanto —dijo pasándole las palomitas.

—No es eso, estoy algo… —se frotó los ojos. Ni siquiera tenía palabras.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, sí. Lo siento, Bobby.

Le dio una amorosa sonrisa, fingiendo que todo estaba bien; nadie quería una situación como aquella ¿Por qué a ella? Se limitó a ver la película que, como una burlona casualidad, era de terror. Decidió salir al baño, cuando salió al corredor se encontró con algo peculiar. Estaba totalmente abandonado, volvió la vista hacia atrás y se fijó en que no había nadie.

«Un acosador se las puede arreglar» pensó perturbada.

De alguna manera ese estigma lo tenía grabado. En programas de detectives que veía de vez en cuando mostraban que el acosador tenía fotos de su presa en diferentes ángulos y en los lugares menos pensados. Le daba escalofrío solo de recordarlo, así que quiso regresar, pero el jodido refresco frío la estaba obligando a caminar. Se sintió aliviada cuando vio a la gente y el personal del cine en el piso de abajo, fue rápidamente a los baños y tras terminar de orinar se lavó las manos, mirándose al espejo tuvo una nueva sensación de desconcierto.

¿Y si Curtisera un empleado del cine?

Se echó un poco de agua en la cara y suspiró con pesadez. Por fortuna, el camino de regreso no fue tan largo como al principio.

* * *

Bobby quería que resultara como unas noches antes en la fiesta de Brenda, sin embargo, dada la extraña situación por la que pasaba, Lori no tenía ni siquiera humor de darle un beso. Eso ya era bastante malo, pero le aseguró que hablarían de nuevo más tarde; una vez en casa se sirvió un vaso con agua y sintió como si tragara fuego, todo le sabía amargo. Estaba preocupada y no sabía qué hacer. Le dolía la cabeza e ideas locas pasaban por su mente. ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que no la seguiría tras volver de la escuela? ¿Y si perseguía a una de sus hermanas? Incluso pensó que todo era una broma de mal gusto, pero no lograba dar con alguien que de verdad quisiera asustarla.

Pensándolo todavía unos segundos, Lori volvió a conectarse desde el ordenador en la sala esperando que él no estuviera en línea, tenía que hacerlo rápido; revisó el perfil de Curtisy básicamente estaba vacío. No había novedades, ni publicaciones ni mensajes de sus amigos, le seguía dando mala espina, y como siempre estaba subestimando a la policía, decidió que investigaría un poco antes de crear un maremoto en un vaso con agua. Buscó la foto del primero en la lista "Alex123":

Era un tipo que usaba lentes, cabello castaño y barba a medio afeitar que vivía en Maine, un poco lejos, su perfil estaba inactivo. Sin embargo, había un mensaje de alguien que lo conocía, una tal "Magenta Arzon"

 _Hace un año que te perdimos_

 _#Te extraño_

Había un link que conducía a un nuevo sitio, lo abrió y entró en una página de periodismo, allí pudo leer la noticia.

"Desaparecido al volver del club"

Alexander Thompson de 20 años fue visto por última vez el pasado sábado 23 de octubre de 2015 en la noche, mientras volvía del club "The Wash". Sus amigos aseguraron a la policía que lo pusieron en un taxi porque estaba ebrio; el conductor del taxi habló con la policía y ha quedado fuera del caso, no hay pruebas concluyentes sobre qué fue lo que pasó con el joven.

Lori saboreó una amarga incertidumbre, se quedó pensando en lo raro de toda la situación, y luego, con cada poro de su piel aflorando el miedo, regresó a los perfiles para entrar en el de "Christie Olive". Ahí descubrió una publicación reciente de su hermano Clive Olive.

Hace 3 años que te fuiste de nuestra de vida

Siempre te recordaré, hermana

Después de eso estaba la imagen de un listón color negro. Los comentarios se dividían en sus viejos amigos que publicaban fotos de ella, diversos momentos familiares y algunas de cuando era niña. No había link alguno, pensó un momento y luego ingresó el nombre en el buscador cuantas veces fuera posible, dando una y otra vez con diferentes situaciones y sitios. Encontró la noticia luego de veinte minutos de búsqueda. Era un jodido milagro que Curtis no se hubiera conectado.

«Piensa en la opción de _ocultar conexión,_ joder» gritaba su voz interna.

" _Hace varios días el cuerpo de policía de Miami recibió una llamada de emergencia. La joven Christie Olive de 24 años no había llegado a su casa en dos días. El equipo forense la encontró la mañana del 27 de agosto a las orillas de la playa, sin vida y con aparentes signos de lucha en su cuerpo. Las autoridades empezaron la búsqueda del responsable"_

Lori cerró la pestaña en donde estaba viendo el video, perdiendo la esperanza. Continuó con todos los demás. Cansadas búsquedas que esperaba no terminaran tan mal. Era una fortuna que todos estaban cenando en casa de Clyde.

Wendy Daniels —"Dandy Wendy" —había sido encontrada a las orillas de la carretera con signos de tortura en todo su cuerpo, del sitio "Periodismo sin censura" lo supo todo. Estaba envuelta en bolsas plásticas de color negro y llevaba pudriéndose una semana entera. La habían violado.

Jennifer Williams —"Snowdrop"— la habían estrangulado. La encontraron en un maizal al sur de Texas, desnuda y con cortes en la garganta, nuca y pecho. Las fotos eran grotescas y no resistió ver más de tres. Le habían arrancado ambos senos.

Tyler Johnson —"Tyler J."— fue golpeado hasta morir, lo habían dejado tirado enfrente de un bar en Arizona. Era un hombre corpulento, de 29 años, que fue drogado y violado repetidas veces. Le habían cortado el miembro de tajo y le rompieron cada hueso del cuerpo con un tubo de hierro.

De todos los demás no pudo encontrar ningún artículo de periodismo. Guardó mucho silencio y cerró la sesión, por fortuna Curtis no se había conectado en el tiempo que llevaba sentada. El pensamiento maldito de que ese sujeto la observara en ese mismo instante le revolvía el estómago. Se quedó perturbada, mirando al teléfono decidiendo si llamar a la policía y decir que tenía un aparente asesino en su lista de amigos. Su teléfono vibrando la espantó, se secó una lágrima del nerviosismo y miró horrorizada que era él de nuevo. Esta vez había mandado un Link junto al mensaje:

 _Yo no soy ningún idiota, estás advertida_

Aj86ñlsoq4653sadjwed*onion

Creía que sabía más que suficiente, entonces tomó una captura en la computadora y otra con el teléfono. Dudando todavía en hacerlo, dirigió la flecha y abrió el link. Tardó un poco en cargar, pero finalmente se mostró una página con el fondo negro mostrando una lista donde había 13 videos, cada uno con el nombre de los amigos que tenía en su perfil. El nombre de la página era "Curtis Friends".

Sólo bastó reproducir el de Snowdrop y ver lo que ese tipo era capaz de hacer. Grabó las torturas, las violaciones, y luego los subió a su blog. Bajó por la página y se encontró el ícono de una pantalla en interferencia. No había video, pero sí un título que la dejó congelada del miedo.

 **Próximamente: Loud House**

* * *

Todo el fin de semana lo pasó perturbada, su celular estaba abandonado en su habitación, veía con mucho temor la lista de mensajes pendientes, estaba tranquila al saber que Curtisno había hecho ruido. Necesitaba que fuera lunes para poner en marcha su plan. Dejó a todos sus hermanos en la escuela, a Lily en la guardería y se aseguró de que sus padres estaban en el trabajo. Con una preocupación menos, fue a la jefatura de policía y reportó cada uno de los asesinatos. Se las arregló para llevar la laptop de Luna escondiéndola en la mañana para mostrar los mensajes y capturas de pantalla. Los policías la tuvieron ahí mucho tiempo, pero le dijeron que volviera a casa y se quedara tranquila. Que ellos se harían cargo. Que estas cosas se llevaban tiempo.

Ella aceptó a regañadientes, no quisieron escoltarla de regreso y mucho menos quisieron montar guardia a las afueras del jardín, como ella solicitó. Mirando con resignación entró a su casa, faltaba mucho para que sus hermanos salieran de la escuela y ella perdió todo un día de estudios. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, le dieron ganas de ir al baño, y desistió por temor a subir sola. Se relajó cocinando, mientras lo hacía cerró cada ventana y puerta del primer piso, se quedó mirando las escaleras, pensando en subir, y nuevamente desistió. La sensación de que había alguien dentro no la dejaba estar en paz. Cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba, sentía las gotas de sudor resbalando de su frente y axilas.

Un pequeño fogonazo en la cocina la hizo despertar y regresar a seguir con la comida de sus hermanos. Preparaba espagueti con albóndigas. Se le antojaron en cuanto produjeron un buen aroma y entonces sucedió. El teléfono vibró. Sabiendo de quién se trataba intentó pensar rápido, nada se le ocurría. Revisó el mensaje y sintió que se orinaba, poco después el susto y el agua tibia entre sus piernas chapoteando hasta el suelo le hicieron despertar. Era una foto de su casa.

 _Las casas solas son las más ruidosas ¿Verdad?_

Lori no quiso saberse intimidada, agarró su teléfono y tomó una foto de la puerta con seguro puesto. Después de que se la envió, recibió una nueva foto, una sombra frente a la habitación de Lincoln.

 _¿Quién dice que estoy afuera?_

Observó su short meado, en el suelo el charco de orina; estaba a punto de llorar del susto. Recordó los gritos de aquellas chicas mientras las violaba, el muy cerdo les cortaba los senos con un cuchillo oxidado, luego les arrancaba los ojos, las sujetaba en una silla y las seguía cortando por minutos interminables en los que sus gritos eran lo único que se escuchaba. No le hizo saber que estaba llorando, pero él ya sabía que su mensaje fue leído. No podía irse de ahí, era muy fácil y sabía que ese malnacido volvería, o estaría asechando a sus hermanitos desde donde él quisiera. No podía permitirlo. Entonces tomó el teléfono de la cocina y marcó al 911, la voz de la operadora la tranquilizó, por fin había tenido una idea. En el _último_ minuto.

—Habla al servició de emergencia ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

—Quisiera… ordenar… una pizza.

Hubo un momento en que la operadora dudó en seguir hablando, escuchó murmullos y pasos en la parte de arriba. Rogaba con todo su cuerpo tembloroso a punto del desmayo que ella no colgara.

—Señorita, este es el número de la policía.

—Ya lo sé… ¿Puede traerme una doble con champiñones y extra queso?

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más claramente, se acercaban a la escalera.

—Entiendo, ¿Sufre de agresión en su casa? ¿Hay un robo? ¿Hay un intruso en su casa?

—El tercer paquete por favor.

— ¿Qué dirección?

—Avenida Franklin, número 126.

—Muy bien ¿Tiene manera de ponerse a salvo?

Un escalón, dos escalones, tres, cuatro.

—No.

—Ya mandamos una patrulla a su hogar, guarde la calma y busque un lugar seguro.

Todo sonaba a estupideces, dejó que el monstruo se acercara demasiado, ahora no podía correr, y aunque lo hiciera, ese monstruo se iría una vez que la policía llegara y estaría allá afuera todos los días. Asechando hasta tener otra oportunidad. Lori colgó el teléfono y caminó hasta afuera de la cocina, ahí no escuchó nada más. Se quedó tranquila unos segundos, luego palideció cuando una mano le cubrió la boca y un cuerpo demasiado fuerte la empujó contra la barra, arrojándola como si fuera basura.

Aquel sujeto era inmenso, terriblemente fuerte y le respiraba en el cuello. Por el reflejo de la tostadora pudo ver sus ojos enajenados en ira y demencia, se quedó tiesa del susto y al mismo tiempo pudo ver una luz parpadeando en rojo detrás de él. El malnacido ya sabía que ella se enclaustraría allí ¿Acaso las demás también lo habían hecho? Incluso había puesto una cámara para grabar su demente acto. Sus enormes manos arrancaron su short, y apenas pudo escuchar cuando él se bajaba el pantalón, quitó su ropa interior y luego un dolor abominable la hizo gritar.

Echando todo su cuerpo encima de Lori, Curtiscomenzó a violarla. Nuevamente sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba y volvió a mearse del miedo, no podía respirar y el miembro de aquel hombre la estaba destrozando. Su cuerpo fue alzado y ella se golpeó contra la manija de la alacena, abriéndose una herida en la ceja, el tipo jadeó excitado.

—Me gusta que sangres, pequeña perra.

El cuerpo lacerado de Lori rebotaba de un rincón a otro con las embestidas tan fuertes, se quemó la mano izquierda con una de las hornillas calientes de la estufa en uno de sus primeros intentos por huir. Maldecía sus gritos, ahora mismo no eran tan ruidosos como lo eran habitualmente para regañar o hacerse obedecer. El agua del espagueti estaba hirviendo, retiró la mano poco a poco, dirigiéndola a la hoya, el aza se le escapaba de los dedos, su mano se quemaba por el aire caliente que subía. Con un movimiento ágil la tomó y cargando con ella la echó sobre la espalda del tipo. Ella también se quemó en el proceso.

— ¡Hija de puta! —bramó la bestia retirándose de encima.

Él se retorció gritando, Lori cayó totalmente muda del terror y dolor, no podía mover sus piernas y lo pudo ver de reojo. Era calvo, tenía el tatuaje de un dragón atravesando su cabeza y estaba extremadamente musculoso; se arrastró por el suelo, se sujetó de la barra y se puso nuevamente en pie, en un movimiento decidido tomó uno de los cuchillos y se arrojó sobre él. Antes de que pudiera advertirla, Lori le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda y lo sacó dispuesta a atacar una segunda vez, pero el tipo le detuvo las manos y la arrojó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo hacia pared. Lori escuchó que su espalda crujía.

Apenas pudo verlo, el tipo se abalanzó cuchillo por delante mostrando una sonrisa demente y furiosa. Trató de esquivarlo, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo con suficiente fuerza y entonces la hoja se clavó en su costado derecho. Escupió sangre al querer dar un grito, y pudo verlo deleitándose cuando le cayó en el rostro; Curtis levantó el brazo y dio un segundo impacto más hondo esta vez. Lori ya no tenía fuerza.

Pudieron ser unos pocos segundos, pero advirtió las luces rojas y azules entre las cortinas de la casa, el tipo la apuñaló una tercera vez en el costado, luego vio entrar a los policías. Apenas alzaron sus armas y el estruendo de las balas fueron como truenos lejanos en una montaña, apenas audibles, y tan numerosos como las gotas de lluvia. Cerrando los ojos, agonizando del dolor y perdiendo el sentido, pudo ver que el tipo se desplomaba y ella junto con él. Lo último que vio fue que los policías se agachaban con ella. No creyó que fuera a despertar.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses desde aquel incidente, Lori veía sus tres cicatrices en el espejo de su habitación, dos de ellas estaban seguidas una de la otra, el tercer cuchillazo casi traspasaba su ombligo, desaparecían poco a poco. Apenas podía levantarse, perdió mucha sangre, afortunadamente todos sus hermanos eran compatibles con ella y le dieron un poco cada uno, luego permaneció hospitalizada durante un mes entero, delicada de salud, y el último mes se la pasó andando en silla de ruedas por el tremendo golpe que sufrió en la pared y soportar encima poco más de 100 kilogramos de musculatura.

Habló con los policías, quería saberlo todo después de que ella se desmayó —por doloroso o traumático que los policías suponían que era— y supo que ese tipo se llamaba Ark Olivera, no _Curtis,_ y que era exsoldado que desertó de las fuerzas armadas hace bastante tiempo. Dejando un paso de sangre en cada estado donde fuera delegado, de ahí su "lista de amigos". En su expediente se dijo que sufría de un severo trastorno mental, una psicopatía demasiado grave adquirida en combate, y se le contaban todos los cargos que Lori llevó en fotos a la jefatura. De nada sirvieron, el tipo ahora mismo estaba en una fosa común, su sitio de internet fue cerrado y se les avisó a los familiares de sus 13 víctimas.

Y ella estaba viva. Sobrevivió.

Todo en la casa Loud estaba empaquetado en cajas, menos su tocador, ese se quedaría como un obsequio para los siguientes dueños. Su padre vendió la casa, y con una nueva hipoteca se mudaron a un vecindario muy cerca de donde vive Clyde. Tras todo el incidente, Lori borró a las más de 2000 personas que tenía agregadas en sus redes sociales y que nunca les hablaba, quedándose sólo con sus familiares y amigos. Muchos de los contactos eliminados no tenían foto de perfil y no quería saber qué clase de loco se escondía tras esa computadora. Lori lloró de alivio por quinta vez desde que despertó en el hospital.

Todavía recordaba los rostros preocupados de su familia, sus lágrimas de alegría y su expresión de felicidad pura cuando la vieron despertar en su cama. Se sintió feliz. Se sintió viva.


	2. Heredera

**«Las consecuencias de esos episodios me han aterrorizado, me han torturado y, por fin, me han destruido»**

—Edgar Allan Poe (El Gato Negro)

* * *

 **Heredera**

 **(Leni Loud)**

* * *

— _Vengo a ofrecerte trabajo. Los vestidos que te compré son simplemente divinos y me gustaría que pudieras venir a mi casa para hacer unos cuantos más._

— _¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es en serio?_

— _Claro que lo es, mi niña. Entonces ¿Aceptas el trabajo? Te pagaré muy bien._

— _¡Por supuesto que acepto! ¡Muchas gracias, señora Mistress!_

— _Por favor, mi niña. Sólo llámame Missy._

* * *

Conoció a Missy hace poco más de un año, en una venta de jardín donde todos sus hermanos sacaron algunas cosas viejas para vender a un precio razonable. En la venta abundaban los clientes, muchos de ellos hispanos, que miraban las cosas de familia Loud esperando encontrar algo que les gustara o no muy usado. Incluso llegó un niño preguntando por novelas de vampiros o libros de poesía para regalárselos a la niña que le gustaba. La sorpresa que se llevó cuando Lucy apareció detrás de él no tuvo comparación. No se atrevió a pedirle salir, simplemente se fue corriendo porque no sabía que su amor platónico vivía precisamente en esa casa.

La señora Mistress apareció con una niña, bajándose de un lujoso auto y vestida con un atuendo estrafalario de color oscuro. Leni estaba desanimada porque los vestidos que hizo para un concurso fueron despreciados de forma tan ruin que la hicieron llorar. El concurso estaba arreglado, sino ¿Cómo se esperaba que la hija de una de las juezas ganara? Sus vestidos eran horrendos, todos en el Royal Woods Center (el lugar donde se celebraban eventos de toda índole) lo sabían y lo gritaron. De nada sirvió. Leni regresó a casa con las manos vacías. Pero cuando ellas dos aparecieron quedaron maravilladas por la simpleza y exuberancia simultánea de sus diseños. No tuvieron reparo alguno en pagar bien, le dieron diez mil dólares por los cinco vestidos. Los Loud quedaron encantados y Leni con una sonrisa orgullosa de su trabajo bien reconocido y recompensado. Unas semanas después Missy acudió a su casa, diciendo que tenía una propuesta que ella no podría rechazar. Pues bien, ella no pudo.

Missy habló con sus padres quienes al principio se negaron a que Leni fuera sola, pues ella no era precisamente la chica más avispada del mundo y temían que una señora le hiciera algo a su hija. Aquello no era nada común, pero accedieron a que Luan la acompañara y Lori las llevara de ida y regreso. Sin tardarse más de dos horas y llamarían cada media hora para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien por allá. A final de cuentas, Missy se veía como alguien de fiar, a pesar de su avanzada edad.

* * *

— _Me disculpo por este desorden —dijo Missy haciéndolas entrar—. Realmente no acostumbro a recibir visitas. Adelante, mis niñas. Están en su casa._

— _Quiero agradecerle de nuevo, Missy —Leni estrechó su mano efusivamente, detrás de ella iba Luan—. Créame, no quedará decepcionada con los diseños que haré para usted._

— _Ya sé que no, ¿Y quién eres tú, señorita?_

— _¡Soy Luan, mucho gusto! —saludó efusiva._

— _El gusto es todo mío —le sonrió—. Tienes un nombre muy bonito ¿Sabías, Luan?_

 _Missy se fue dejándoles el paso libre por su casa, era realmente grande, casi una mansión, como cualquier otra casa en ese vecindario, donde vivían ricos, los verdaderamente ricos y los ridículamente ricos. Missy entraba en la última categoría. Las paredes iban del blanco al gris, y del gris al negro en algunas zonas; la casa estaba demasiado fría, las cortinas estaban puestas y había diversas fotografías en las paredes, la mayoría en blanco y negro todavía. En algunas de las ocasiones en que leyó las novelas de Lucy —hojeó, mejor dicho— pensó que la casa de Missy parecía una de esas casas terroríficas habitadas por vampiros, imaginó que la pequeña gótica estaría encantada de estar allí. La mujer no era una anciana, pero tampoco era joven, alrededor de 60 años y por lo visto, muy solitaria._

— _Entonces ¿Para quién quiere que haga los vestidos?_

— _No sólo me interesan tus vestidos —contestó— ¿Una taza de té?_

 _Las hermanas se miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa. Missy sirvió el té en finas tazas de porcelana, puso algunas galletas para la ocasión en un plato pequeño y platicaron sobre la vida de ambas en la escuela. Casi acabándose el té, ella prosiguió con la conversación pendiente._

— _No sólo quiero que hagas algunos vestidos, también que puedas hacer un traje a medida ¿Puedes hacer eso?_

— _Claro que puedo, aunque necesitaré algo de tiempo ¿Serán para usted?_

— _Estoy segura de que no habrá problema por eso. Pero no, quiero que hagas ropa para mi familia._

— _¡Seguro! ¿A qué hora llegarán?_

— _Oh, mis niñas. Ellos ya están aquí._

 _Missy les indicó que la siguieran al comedor, ellas estaban en la mesita de la cocina, y al salir ambas chicas reprimieron un grito del susto. Al principio pensaron que se trataba de una broma, pero Missy no bromeaba. En las doce sillas del comedor había maniquíes. Luan se quedó un tanto perturbada, mientras que Leni recordó verlos en una revista de moda, diciendo que ese tipo de maniquíes —con una estructura de goma moldeable— se usaba para que los diseñadores pudieran trabajar de manera más amena. Nunca había visto uno de cerca hasta ese momento, se trataba de cosas usadas por los diseñadores de renombre que solo había leído en sus revistas y escuchado ocasionalmente en un programa de televisión. En cierto modo, era inquietante._

— _Ellas son Leni y Luan, trabajarán con nosotros, así que trátenlas bien, familia —anunció._

— _Mucho gusto —saludó Leni._

— _Es un placer… —Luan sonrió muy incómoda._

— _Bueno, bueno. Se los presentaré más tarde, por el momento quiero que trabajen con mi niña ¡Lauren, cariño, baja!_

 _Luan y Leni todavía esperaban que fuera una broma, casi podían asegurar que Missy bajaría cargando un maniquí, pero no fue el caso. La niña que la acompañaba ese día bajó, sonriendo gustosa y saludándolas a ambas muy amistosa._

— _Ellas vienen a confeccionarte un vestido, cariño._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _Sí… ¿No es así, niñas?_

— _Claro —respondió Leni, todavía inquieta._

— _¡Genial! Suban a mi habitación._

 _Nuevamente se quedaron pensativas, todo era bastante extraño. Supusieron muchas cosas, pero… no había algo que pudiera hacer una señora que renqueaba de una pierna y una niña de doce años. Lauren le pidió algo similar a todo lo que Lola pedía, vestidos color rosa que la hicieran lucir bonita. Encontró muchas formas de combinar sus atuendos, ella era pelirroja encendida, su cabello era casi naranja. Un detalle más allá era el maniquí que estaba al final del corredor, el cual parecía vigilar atentamente la casa desde el interior. En todo momento, Leni solo pensaba en dónde estarían los demás. Por lo menos los chistes de Luan hicieron que estar allí fuera más fácil._

* * *

Afuera llovía, eran finales de año y aquellos pisos de madera empezaban a rechinar por toda la casa. O tal vez eran sus sentidos, más despiertos y horridamente vivaces. Tenía la boca seca, temblaba, tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar de pánico puro. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Missy era una señora que renqueaba de una pierna, solitaria y bastante animada. Con una nieta llamada Lauren, una preciosa niña pelirroja que estaba encantada con sus vestidos nuevos. Vestidos confeccionados por una rubia muy asustada.

Empezó a llover y Leni se dirigió a la cocina, los muebles finamente limpios le devolvieron un olor enfermizo a cloro. Todo estaba limpio, en silencio, incómodo. Tomó el frasco de café, puso varias cucharadas en la cafetera y esperó que la primera jarra estuviera lista, de la alacena sacó varios paquetes de galletas para sus hermanitas. Luego se sentó, escuchando la lluvia de una noche como cualquier otra. Una noche más que no podía dormir.

En esa enorme casa toda su familia encontró un lugar, ya ninguno compartía habitación y el espacio para que todos hicieran sus cosas era casi ilimitado. Creyó poder darle gusto a Lucy de encontrar un lugar parecido al descrito en sus libros de fantasía, pero eso no sucedió. Esa era otra de las cosas que por fin entendía. Miró sus manos con atención, en el anular de su mano derecha había un anillo de plata. Estaba adornado con algunos brillantes, tal como lo sabía, ese anillo costaba casi medio millón de dólares —algo caro para su antigua condición— y ahora parecía una especie de grillete del que su mente se negaba a soltarse.

Sentía su respiración, cada respiro más pesaroso que el anterior y las lágrimas queriendo salir, desahogarla. No las dejaba, al menos no todavía. El café comenzó a caer en la jarra, tomó algo de la crema que solía comprar —sabor a vainilla— para prepararse un café muy dulce. Algo había en todo ello que la incomodaba. Siempre lo supo, Luan también, y el día que recibió el anillo, Lucy fue la mayor testigo. La lluvia arreció de un momento a otro, el viento agitaba los árboles de afuera y la luz de los relámpagos alumbraba cada rincón de la casa.

Sus labios temblaron una vez más, no tenía el valor de siquiera darle un sorbo a la taza de café. Todo parecía tan onírico, sacado de una fantasía extraña, una fantasía donde conoció a una vieja llamada Missy, quien tenía una nieta llamada Lauren, una casa enorme, una riqueza todavía más enorme y problemas psicológicos graves.

* * *

— _Él es Peter, quiero que le hagas un traje ¿Sí? El más bonito que puedas diseñar._

— _¡Por supuesto! —Leni sonrió._

 _Tras ir una semana a casa de Missy logró acostumbrarse a sus extrañas condiciones mentales, al igual que Luan, que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Lauren. Peter era un maniquí de al menos un metro con ochenta centímetros; ya había hecho un traje para un tal Craig, así que no vio problema alguno en diseñar "algo bonito" —como lo llamaba Missy— en un maniquí. La señora Mistress era británica, se mudó junto con Lauren tres meses antes de que los Loud pusieran su venta de jardín. Salieron a conocer la ciudad un poco mejor, incluyendo los barrios "comunes" pues quería que Lauren hiciera amigas lo antes posible. Leni hizo la sugerencia de que estaría encantada de conocer a Lola, y así fue, ahora mismo ambas estaban en la casa Loud jugando a las fiestas de té, seguramente con Lincoln como su mayordomo o algo así._

— _Tengo curiosidad, Missy —dijo Leni tomando medidas de tela— ¿Por qué decidió venir a Estados Unidos? He leído que Londres es muy bonito, me sorprende que se haya mudado desde allá._

— _Yo no vivía en Londres, mi niña. Yo estaba un poco más lejos, en Glasgow. Y decidí venir a América porque supuse que aquí podía gastarme todo mi dinero más rápidamente._

 _Eso también era cierto. En lo que llevaba trabajando con ella, Missy le pagó por dos trajes y dos vestidos para Lauren la "módica" cantidad de cien mil dólares. Sus padres estaban administrando todo tan rápido como podían, sacando algo de dinero para arreglar las fallas de la casa, el auto y los destrozos que provocaba Lisa con sus experimentos. Aún con la cantidad tan grande que pagaba por su trabajo, Leni sabía que debía esforzarse. Que Missy estuviera un poco loca y pagara lo que fuera por ropa sencilla pudiendo ir con un diseñador profesional, no significaba que tuviera que hacer el trabajo como si no le importara._

— _¿Cómo hizo toda su fortuna? O sea, si no es inconveniente para usted decírmelo._

 _Missy sonreía, encantada del alegre tono en la voz de Leni. Ni siquiera una vieja loca como ella podía resistirse._

— _Soy dueña de una cadena de restaurantes por toda Europa, en cualquier momento nos expandiremos para acá. Yo era socia, pero cuando el dueño murió me dejó todo a mí._

 _Su tono de voz menguó en la última parte, Leni lo notó y se fijó en ella. Sus facciones cambiaron, como si de pronto recordara algo que creyó olvidar. Eso era nuevo pues, aunque vestir maniquíes y hablarles como si estuvieran vivos era algo muy raro, no creyó que sus problemas mentales fueran tan severos. Pasó una mano enfrente de ella y pareció que despertaba de un trance._

— _Lo siento… por un momento recordé que yo le gustaba._

— _¿A quién?_

— _A Malcolm. Así se llamaba el dueño de los restaurantes. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos 20 años, me propuso invertir mi fondo universitario para abrir su primer restaurante —confesó soltando una risilla—. Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado._

— _¿Cuándo falleció?_

— _Hace unos meses, antes de que yo viniera a América. Era fumador, así que…_

* * *

Missy era dueña de una cadena de restaurantes llamada "Delicias" —ella lo pronunciaba en francés— donde servían varios tipos de comida, como europea y asiática, pronto también americana. Tal vez hamburguesas o algo así (al menos fue lo que Leni se imaginó, dado sus escasos conocimientos culinarios). Todavía navegando en aquellos meses de recuerdos, nuevamente estaba en el corredor, meditando sobre despertar a todo el mundo y avisarles. La lluvia seguía, imparable y fuerte, aumentando cada vez más su nerviosismo. La taza de café se le resbalaba por el sudor y miró con horror lo que esperaba al final de escaleras. Un maniquí. El maniquí que vigilaba.

En cualquier otro caso esto no la pondría nerviosa, llevaba viendo ese maniquí por algunos meses desde que se mudaron a la casa, incluso sus hermanos aprendieron a vivir con esas cosas por todo el lugar. Todos lo hicieron más gracioso, pintándoles caras chistosas, poniéndoles en posición de estarse sacando mocos o echándose gases, cosas como esas. Incluso ella los usaba de vez en cuando para seguir diseñando su ropa. Arriba, antes de dar la vuelta hacia el corredor de las habitaciones, colgando en la pared estaba un reloj de péndulo bastante viejo, y tras escucharlo marcar las tres de la madrugada con una campanada leve y elegante, recordó nuevamente lo que dijo Lucy. Se acercó al maniquí, dejó su taza de café en el suelo y lo acarició con cuidado, sintiendo el material de goma, rasposo y liso al mismo tiempo. De color azul obscuro, con los restos de tinta negra simulando ojos viscos y un bigote, pudo leer que en la goma estaba escrito el nombre de "Malcolm Wallace".

Al principio le costó saber qué eran esos nombres. Tal vez era cierto lo que todos decían, que era una chica bastante despistada. Pero Missy así los llamaba, cada maniquí tenía un nombre. Apenas descubrió quién era quién. Fue el día que Lucy le dijo aquello, el día que recibió el anillo de plata. Con mucho cuidado se quitó el anillo, lo trató de meter en el dedo anular de Malcolm y no pudo hacerlo, la goma se abombaba y no permitía que entrara más allá de dos centímetros como mucho. Lo volvió a quitar, sopló en él como una religiosa en su rosario y regresó la vista al reloj más arriba.

Subió al corredor, cada puerta tenía algo distintivo de sus hermanos; estampas, posters, dibujos y sus nombres en un pequeño letrero. No hacía falta, lo sabía, pero ella también adornó el suyo. Tampoco importaba, pues lo que le quitaba el sueño era el maniquí que estaba al fondo, justo antes de dar vuelta hacia la habitación de sus padres. Las luces parpadearon, por unos momentos pareció que el maniquí temblaba y reparó en ver que su anillo se le caía de las manos. Sintió que un tacto gélido le acariciaba la espalda, le dieron escalofríos y sus piernas temblaron. Su familia no tenía ni idea.

* * *

 _Después de casi siete meses, acercándose la fecha del anillo, pasó una semana en que Missy no la llamaba para hacer algún diseño. En ese lapso aprovechó para darse unos lujitos y se compró varias cosas, también a sus hermanos, e incluso a sus mascotas. Ropa, zapatos, libros, algunos muebles nuevos, surtió la despensa de su casa con comida para al menos tres meses y aun así seguía sin gastarse un porcentaje de todo el dinero pagado por Missy. Ella le dio la semana libre después de todo, así que cuando recibió el llamado de un nuevo vestido, Luan no pudo acompañarla, entonces, como tenía tiempo que quería llevar a Lucy, se la llevó sin darle tiempo a decirle que no. Se imaginaba su cara inexpresiva esbozando una gran sonrisa, tal vez que juntas podrían explorar el resto de la casa e imaginarse cientos de escenarios en donde un vampiro las perseguía, o se enamoraba de ella. Sin embargo, Lucy se quedó en el jardín, mirando la propiedad de pies a cabeza._

 _Una suave ventisca les acarició el cabello, Lucy bajaba la vista una y otra vez, sin atreverse a decir algo. Se le quedaba en la punta de la lengua mientras que Leni esperaba con una gran sonrisa su visto bueno. Cosa que nunca llegó. Se acercó a ella y trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas._

— _No me gusta esta casa —dijo tranquilamente. Aunque Leni notó algo raro en su tono de voz._

— _O sea ¿Cómo? Bueno, lo que pasa es que no la has visto por dentro, pero estoy segura de que te encantará, parece sacado de uno de tus libros —insistió con su pensamiento._

— _No me gusta ahora, no me gustará después. No importa que tan parecido a mis libros sea._

— _Ah, vamos. Hasta puedes jugar con Lauren. Ya verás que te gusta._

 _Al abrir la puerta, Missy sonrió casi sin ganas, las miró y luego reparó en Lucy._

— _Hola, Leni ¿Quién es la linda señorita que te acompaña?_

— _Ella es otra de mis hermanas, se llama Lucy._

— _Vaya, qué bonito nombre. Mucho gusto, yo soy Missy._

 _La señora extendió su mano, pero Lucy retrocedió dos pasos con bastante prisa y algo de descortesía, susurró algo negando con la cabeza y luego simplemente dijo en voz baja:_

— _Lucy._

 _Avergonzada de su comportamiento, Leni iba a disculparse, Missy no la dejó (ya era bastante la estima) y las invitó a pasar. La casa estaba todavía más fría que en días anteriores, tan silenciosa como siempre._

— _Hoy Luan no pudo acompañarme, así que traje a mi hermanita Lucy ¿No le molesta?_

— _Claro que no, querida Leni. Parece una niña muy especial._

 _Se voltearon a ver, Lucy se apartó nuevamente dos pasos de ella, luego miró a Leni con la esperanza de que pudieran retirarse. La rubia negó de manera indulgente y se sentaron en la sala. Ahí el calor era un poco más reconfortante, la chimenea estaba encendida y la poca luz le daba un aire muy cómodo a la estancia. Su pálida hermana se sentó con las manos entrelazadas, mirando al suelo y suspirando en silencio._

— _¿Qué te pasa, Lucy? No tienes que comportarte así con Missy —reclamó en voz baja._

— _¿Estás consciente de que algo va mal con ella?_

— _Por supuesto que sí._

— _¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo? ¿No crees que es peligroso?_

— _Ella no está muy bien de la cabeza, pero es inofensiva._

— _Nadie que esté mal de la cabeza es inofensivo._

 _Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, Lucy miraba por todos lados esperando alguna señal de vida, que hubiera alguien más. Leni, por otro lado, ya estaba acostumbrada al silencio casi absoluto dentro de la mansión; le sorprendía el comportamiento de Lucy, normalmente ella tenía su propia carta de presentación, aunque esta en especial era grosera. Demasiado inquietante, también._

— _¿Y qué más haces aquí todo el día?_

— _Nada más, solo hago ropa para su familia._

— _¿Su familia muerta?_

— _¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

— _Mira el retrato sobre la chimenea. La gente acostumbra a poner un listón de color negro alrededor de una foto con sus familiares o amigos que ya fallecieron._

 _Leni miró con más atención. Sobre la chimenea estaba un retrato familiar, tal como Lucy dijo, alrededor estaba adornada con un listón negro; en ella se veía a Missy acompañada de varia gente más, todos vestidos con traje y arreglos muy deprimentes, pero luciendo una sonrisa. Al lado de ella, justo a la izquierda de una mujer con vestido color negro, estaba Lauren. Se sintió superior al desbaratar la teoría de su hermana._

— _Eso no puede ser, ahí está Lauren. Ella está viva y es su nieta —dijo arrogante._

— _Suspiro…_

* * *

No resistió andando por ahí con la palabra en la boca, así que entró a la habitación de quien se suponía la ayudaría en su dilema. Entró con cuidado a la habitación de Lucy, la puerta rechinó y una gota de sudor le resbaló por los dedos. La cama estaba vacía. Se quedó mirando hacia la nada por unos segundos, pensando que ella podía estar en el baño, al cual entró también, solo para darse cuenta de que no había nadie. Ahora había que tomar tres decisiones ella sola, pero ¿Cuál tomaría primero? Se apresuró a bajar, la lluvia sólo arreció unos minutos más antes de calmarse, luego de media hora en que estuvo pensando «Despertar a todos» «Hacerlo en silencio» «No hacer nada» parada en el corredor se había detenido la lluvia. Al mirar por la ventana se fijó en la sombra que estaba en mitad del jardín, se frotó la boca con nerviosismo y corrió afuera.

—Lucy ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Te dije que esta casa no me gusta. Nunca me gustó.

Hubo silencio. En la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de la luna que poco a poco era escondida por las nubes de lluvia, el agua resbalaba por el cuerpo de su hermana, que al parecer llevaba ahí desde antes que empezara a llover. La tomó de la mano y regresó con ella adentro, le sirvió un vaso de leche que entibió en el microondas y se sentaron a la mesa con olor a cloro. Mientras Lucy se secaba con una toalla limpia, compartieron la misma mirada de intriga, no sabiendo muy bien cómo proceder. Tal vez era bueno escuchar a su hermana de vez en cuando. Después de todo, ella acababa de leerla también.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Leni.

—Eso lo decides tú.

— ¿Qué hacer? No lo sé ¿Llamar a la policía?

—Parece lo más prudente.

— ¿Y qué diablos voy a decirles?

—Lo que dice aquí, nada más. Tienen la obligación de creerte.

—Creerán que tuvimos algo que ver, Lucy. No lo puedes decir así a la ligera.

—Terminaron con todas sus preguntas ese día, Leni. Ahora debes actuar mientras todo esto siga en pie.

—Han pasado sólo unos meses…

—Por lo mismo debes hacerlo, eso te libera de sospecha.

El maldito silencio. La presencia de la policía parecía sobrar en esa situación que le hizo tener un miedo atroz cuando lo descubrió. Missy lo arregló todo, todo. Con tal de que Leni fuera su única heredera, Missy nunca le contó que toda su amabilidad, toda su cortesía, todo ello tenía un doble significado y un secreto que se llevó a la tumba.

El secreto permaneció oculto hasta esa noche.

* * *

— _Lauren… ¿Qué?_

— _Murió, mi niña. Murió la semana que te di de vacaciones._

 _Missy escuchó la conversación que tenían en la sala y respaldó a Lucy. Todo era cierto, Lauren había muerto. Según les contaba, mientras jugaba en el piso de arriba resbaló por las escaleras y se partió el cuello al llegar al piso. Leni no recordaba que eso saliera en el periódico, aunque ella no solía leerlo, ya que el miedo de su padre por las «noticias rojas» tenía prohibidos los periódicos en casa._

— _Lo siento mucho, Missy —se expresó con cierta culpa, no sabiendo muy bien la razón._

— _No tienes por qué, mi niña. La verdad es que ya no trabajarás aquí. Hoy sólo quiero que me hagas un conjunto, luego de eso iré a una reunión importante._

— _Por supuesto, no hay problema._

 _Lucy se quedó ahí, sentada sin decir nada y sin levantar la vista del suelo. Missy les contó la historia de su vida, el cómo se fue quedando sola con el pasar de los años. Su hijo Craig falleció en su empresa, se electrocutó. Su esposa e hija fallecieron dos años después que él, en un accidente de coche cuando regresaban de una presentación en la escuela; su hija Christie murió de cáncer de mama hacía cinco años, luego de ello su esposo David se ahorcó por la depresión y fue así que Lauren terminó viviendo con ella. Se mudaron poco después a América. Uno de sus dos hermanos falleció en prisión, le apuñalaron en el motín que hubo dentro. Su hermano menor lo hizo por sobredosis de anfetaminas apenas ella se mudó a Royal Woods. No se volvió millonaria sólo porque Malcolm la dejara como heredera, sino que sus tres socios restantes murieron. Todos con la sospecha de que sus propios hijos los asesinaron. Eran millonarios y sus hijos los únicos herederos._

 _Ellas escuchaban con atención. Cada palabra salía de su boca con una frialdad total que ellas no podían creer; era como si todas esas muertes, el quedarse sola toda su vida, no significara nada para ella. Leni trabajó en todo momento silenciosamente, Lucy se limitaba a escuchar, incómoda y temerosa. Cuando terminó el conjunto de saco y falda, Missy se miró al espejo, sonriendo complacida por el trabajo de su modista personal, y por el reflejo le agradeció a Leni por lo que también fue su último trabajo._

— _Antes de que te vayas, ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor?_

— _Seguro._

— _Arriba hay una caja con un obsequio para ti, tu hermanita puede ayudarte a tomarla, porque es algo pesada. Está sobre mi escritorio, arriba en mi habitación._

 _Leni miró a Lucy, le llamó con la cabeza y ambas subieron a la alcoba de Missy. El largo corredor las puso incómodas, había demasiadas habitaciones vacías, a excepción de un maniquí que estaba parado ahí, vestido con alguno de los conjuntos que ella les diseñó, y el ambiente era mucho más frío que abajo, en cualquier caso, avanzaron a la habitación y en el escritorio descubrieron una cajita de color negro, Leni la tomó mirando por todas partes, no había nada más. La abrió y dentro había un anillo de plata con brillantes. Un pequeño papel que decía «Para mi niña Leni» estaba puesto a un lado._

— _Mira eso —Lucy señaló un sobre._

— _Para Leni._

 _«No lo abras hasta 3 meses después de mi muerte»_

— _¿Qué significa, Lucy?_

 _Antes de que la niña pudiera responder, un estruendo sacudió la casa y las hizo gritar del miedo. Bajaron corriendo, se quedaron con la boca abierta, Leni le tapó a Lucy los ojos tan rápido como pudo y se apresuró a sacar su celular. Missy se había suicidado. Su cuerpo estaba tirado en medio de la sala, la pistola se le resbalaba de las manos y la sangre corría por el suelo._

* * *

—Hola, está llamando al número de la policía ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Acabo de encontrar doce…—Leni se reprimió

— ¿Señorita? ¿Encontró doce que…?

—Doce cuerpos en mi casa.

— ¿Cuál es su dirección?

—128 Riverside.

—Una unidad va en camino. Mantenga su posición ¿Puede quedarse conmigo al teléfono?

—No hace falta… sólo mándelos rápido. No sé si haya más.

Cuando colgó el teléfono de la cocina miró a Lucy, ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivio. De todas formas, tendrían que llamar a su familia para que despertaran. No podían permitir que siguieran durmiendo con un montón de cuerpos por toda la casa.

* * *

 _¿A quién acudir? La señora Missy no tenía a nadie más en todo el mundo. Los Loud oficiaron el funeral, y aunque todos lo esperaban, a Lucy no le hizo ni pizca de ilusión dirigir la ceremonia, como habría hecho en circunstancias parecidas. Para que no se viera muy vacío el cementerio, además de los Loud también fueron Clyde y sus padres, la familia de Bobby y unos cuantos vecinos que no la conocieron muy bien, pero que no podían evitar estar allí cuando Leni les avisó. Sin embargo, entre la gente que fue, un hombre destacaba entre la pequeña junta. Parado a unos metros de donde se oficiaba la ceremonia, vestido con un abrigo largo de color marrón, un traje negro y un maletín de piel muy lustrado. Leni podía sentir su mirada a través de sus lentes negros._

— _La señora Mistress pasó entre nosotros como un caminante más —anunciaba el pastor—. Tal vez por su posición económica podríamos pensar que era feliz. Pero le faltaba lo más importante que todos nosotros sí tenemos. La compañía de nuestro Señor Jesucristo. Que nuestro altísimo señor la tenga su santa gloria. Oremos._

 _Cuando terminó y el ataúd descendió, todos se retiraron a paso lento. Fue el turno de acercarse para aquel hombre, todavía quedaban unos cuantos invitados reunidos y anunció con voz fuerte._

— _Tengo un anuncio para Leni Loud._

 _Leni volteó, confusa por ese aviso. De su portafolio que había puesto encima de una silla, sacó un papel, sencillo y reluciente, que incluso brilló en la escasa luz del ocaso. Se acercó a ese hombre, ambos se vieron por sus lentes obscuros._

— _Soy el abogado de Missy. Tengo noticias para ti, Leni._

* * *

Missy la dejó como heredera universal de cada cosa que tenía en la vida. Eso incluía la cadena de restaurantes, una casa en Florida, dos más en Londres, un departamento en Italia y todas sus cuentas bancarias, además de su casa en Royal Woods. Leni, siendo menor de edad tuvo que prescindir de todo ese lujo hasta cumplir los 21 años —hubiera sido antes, pero Missy tenía convenios para hacer cumplir su palabra —. Joyas, autos, acciones menores en empresas y muchas cosas más, ahora eran de ella; y, sin embargo, la lástima que tuvo por Missy al verla tan sola y loca seguía dándole remordimiento. Aún con el secreto que descubrió. La luz de las patrullas al llegar se internó por los vidrios húmedos.

—Iré a despertar a todos —anunció Lucy.

—Serviré unas tazas de café.

Cuando todo estuvo listo los agentes entraron. Se sorprendieron de que Leni los recibiera tan amablemente, les sirvió una taza de café y enseguida todos bajaron a ver qué sucedía. Leni los dirigió hacia las escaleras, todos miraban expectantes. El maniquí esperaba ahí.

—Por favor… ¿Pueden abrirlos? Todos los maniquíes.

Los policías se quedaron algo confundidos. Uno de ellos sacó su navaja suiza y empezó a cortar pedazos de goma. Entre más caía y caía, un aroma como de animales muertos comenzaba a llenar toda la casa, cuando hubo espacio para sacar una tira completa, el agente estiró con toda su fuerza y retrocedió impresionado. Del maniquí cayó un hueso. Su compañero pidió ayuda por radio y luego lo ayudó a desarmar el maniquí. Huesos y huesos y más aroma pútrido. Todos quedaron horrorizados ante el esqueleto completo que salió de ahí.

—Les dije que esta casa no me gustaba —habló Lucy.

El equipo forense llegó, incluso un detective por sospecha de homicidio, al que Leni atendió personalmente para rendir su declaración. El detective escuchó cada palabra, veía el rostro de Leni mientras expresaba la lástima que le tenía a Missy. Era obvio que esa chica tan dulce y algo tonta no podía pensar en semejante plan, además ¿Quién querría vivir en una casa llena de cadáveres? Los maniquíes fueron usados por la familia, algunas veces de juguete, otras como decoración, pero la mayoría quedó en el desván de atrás. Los forenses abrieron en total quince maniquíes, y quince osamentas fue lo que encontraron. Cuando se fueron, Leni se fijó en todos los ojos curiosos del vecindario. Tendría que afrontar muchos chismes. Regresando adentro, todos bajaron algunas cobijas a la sala e hicieron una pijamada, pues les daba repelús subir de nuevo a las habitaciones.

Leni le habló al detective Stone sobre la carta que ella dejó y abrió unas horas antes, a medianoche, y que la tuvo en vela hasta esa hora. Después de leerla, el hombre le sonrió y le dijo que era mejor que la destruyera para enterrar todo esto por completo. Ambos sabían que lo que menos querían era agobiarse y alargar esto demasiado, así que lo escucharía. Leni apenas podía procesarlo; en la carta se refería a ellos como vivos y al mismo tiempo como muertos, además parecía tener una asquerosa fantasía de toda su familia viviendo con sus cuerpos 3 meses —tal como lo marcaba el testamento—. Aquella carta estaba hecha por una auténtica demente.

—Oh Missy ¿Por qué harías algo así? —preguntó con una lágrima corriendo por su cara.

* * *

 _Para mi niña Leni:_

 _Hice muchas cosas malas. Mis hijos me odiaban, mi esposo me engañaba, mi segunda nieta me detestaba, rechacé el amor de Malcolm y aun así me dejó como heredera y maté a la nieta que sí me quería ¡Qué tonta soy! Pensé en darle mi dinero a la caridad, pero ¿Qué diablos? Nunca he sido caritativa, así que te lo dejé todo a ti. Mi familia no lo usará, desde que llegaron a mi casa están muy callados, no te imaginas la vergüenza que pasé cuando tú los vestías y ni siquiera te daban las gracias. Me disculpo por eso. Puedes deshacerte de ellos cuando quieras, sus cuerpos pestilentes están en los maniquís. Lo hice para que no me dejaran sola. Espero lo comprendas. Con todo mi cariño y buenos deseos…_

— _Missy M._


	3. La Guitarra

**La Guitarra**

 **(Luna Loud)**

—Destrúyela—dijo.

— ¡Oh mierda!

El hombre se derrumbó en los brazos de Luna, su rostro vuelto un embudo sanguinolento y asqueroso, sus piernas le habían flaqueado y las de Luna sucumbían. La sangre manchaba su traje de color negro, notándose demasiado en la camisa blanca. Aquella fea expresión de enfermedad e inmundo aroma le revolvió las tripas. Queriendo ayudar al tipo lo sostuvo para que no cayera de bruces en el concreto, al mismo tiempo que las guitarras de ambos resbalaban por sus cuerpos.

—Mierda… ¡No te mueras, viejo!—suplicó arrodillándose junto a él.

Sacó su celular, marcó al 911 y esperó que la operadora contestara. Dio las indicaciones, estaban en la calle Crawford, esquina con el 7-Eleven de la misma calle. La gente los miraba con terror, algunos pasaban de largo, y otros pocos—quizás haciendo su buena acción del día—trataban de auxiliar al tipo. Tiradas a un lado de ellos dos estaban Cherry—la guitarra de Luna—y lo que se convertiría en una nueva inquilina, una guitarra eléctrica Gibson* perfectamente conservada.

—Destruye la guitarra—decía con la voz quedando poco más que un simple murmullo—. La guitarra—repitió.

—No hables, viejo. La ayuda viene en camino, resiste.

La ambulancia se aproximó al sitio anunciándose con su estridente sirena, los paramédicos apartaron a toda la gente, tan pronto vieron al sujeto tirado en el suelo y Luna sujetándole una mano, lo pusieron encima de una camilla; la chica tomó ambas guitarras y tenía intención de subir con él, ya luego se preocuparía de llamar a casa, el sujeto lo impidió.

—Si no eres familiar del hombre no puedes venir—su mano se alzaba frente a su rostro, Luna la apartó con rudeza.

—No hay nadie más con él, déjeme subir y…

—Ya nos preocuparemos de buscar a sus familiares, hiciste suficiente.

Antes de que ella pudiera objetar, el paramédico cerró la puerta y se fueron por la calle, todavía con su estrepitosa sirena encendida que ululaba cada vez más lejos. Luna apretó los labios, se revisó en busca de alguna mancha de sangre que pudiera preocupar a su familia, no la había. Luego de ello se quedó viendo la calle, la gente se apartaba y ella se sentía culpable. Sentía cierta responsabilidad de saber cómo se encontraba aquel sujeto. Regresaba de su ensayo, como quedó con su amiga Joan, luego de perfeccionar sus ritmos y nuevas canciones; al terminar regresó caminando a casa, era el ocaso, y el hombre caminaba lentamente hacia ella, que salía del 7-Eleven con una lata de soda. Cuando se cruzaron, el tipo—que estaba bastante pálido—tosió, y una bocanada de sangre botó hacia afuera en una visión propia de una tortura profesada por la inquisición.

Como buena ciudadana Luna quiso ver qué le ocurría, en lugar de correr como una desquiciada gritando _¡Qué asco!_ Tal como el par de mujeres que se apartaron hacia la otra acera. Dejó la Gibson recargada en su pierna, tomó a Cherry, y luego se llevó a casa la guitarra de aquel sujeto. Todavía ensimismada y con la adrenalina luego de ese hecho, cargar con aquel instrumento parecía una mala broma. No podía describirlo, pero era como dijo Lynn acerca de quedarse con los patines del tipo que se rompió el cuello en el parque hace un año.

Una vez llegada a su caótico hogar subió evitando los cojines ruidosos de Luan, aunque para nadie pasó desapercibido que traía una nueva guitarra. Con lo sociable que era y que prácticamente daba lecciones de guitarra gratis, seguramente pensarían que no se la quedaría por mucho tiempo. Su querida Cherry era una Fender* de color violeta oscuro, sus colores que la definían, en cambio la nueva adquisición era una Gibson—tal como la identificó—tenía puentes de color negro muy extravagante, trastes que parecían un fino corte de oro, y cuerdas de color negro también. Diseño básico, aunque eso no definía una guitarra, sino la pasión con que la haces sonar.

— ¿Cómo te llamaré? Tienes un bonito color blanco, y prácticamente pareces nueva…

Hacer esa suposición parecía también una broma de mal gusto, tomando en cuenta que su dueño seguramente saldría del hospital dentro de dos días a lo mucho, y seguramente la andaría buscando por los mismos rumbos para que le entregara su guitarra. Todavía recordaba su rostro pálido y doliente, sangrando y babeando. Tenía los ojos amarillos, y tal como había oído decir al carismático Doctor House, seguramente estaría mal del hígado, aunque nunca se había molestado en escuchar cómo Lisa desbarataba cada diagnóstico porque le parecía muy aburrido.

«¿Alcohólico, quizás?»

Y esa suposición la dejó un poco más tranquila. Aunque probablemente nunca sabría cómo es que un borracho—aparentemente moribundo—tenía consigo una guitarra tan hermosa. Color blanco a tal grado que relucía, un golpeador negro opaco, manijas cristalizadas de plástico reforzado y clavijas doradas y pulidas. Miró a Cherry al lado suyo en la cama, la tenía desde que era niña, y por eso lo que haría casi podía considerarse como «Infidelidad». La conectó a su amplificador, tocó escalas y eso le bastó para saber que estaba perfectamente afinada. Entonces comenzó con el riff más básico en que pensó primero, y «Sweet Child O Mine*» sonó por toda su habitación.

Tocar con esa guitarra era una sensación nueva, reconfortante. Excitante. En un sentimiento romántico, probablemente como el primer beso, en algo más elevado—aunque no por ello menos placentero—como tener sexo. Eso era, un cosquilleo en las manos y una sonrisa enarcándose de oreja a oreja. El sonido era tan solo una octava distinto al de Cherry, aunque tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas. Una vez acabado el riff, la sostuvo en sus manos justo en medio de la habitación y silbó de admiración.

—Vaya, vaya ¡Tienes un sonido excelente!

«Destrúyela»

Ese pensamiento le borró la sonrisa, aquellas palabras sonaban más que como una súplica, ¿Cómo definirla? No tenía puñetera idea. Tal vez locura, no tenía por qué tomarse en serio ese comentario ¿Tal vez advertencia? ¿De qué? «Destruye la guitarra» Luego le llegó una duda: _¿Qué clase de loco pensaría en destruir una guitarra tan linda?_

«Un borracho loco, loco y moribundo» se dijo.

Sonrió con más ganas. Amaba a Cherry, pero probar algo nuevo y gustar de ello era fantástico. Ahora, sintiéndose un poco mal por ello, solo faltaba esperar.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Tal como lo supuso, dos días después tuvo noticias acerca de ese tipo, el cual supo su nombre: Tom Grady. Murió de severas complicaciones por el supuesto tabaquismo, ahora mismo se citaba a cualquier familiar suyo a la morgue de Royal Woods para recoger el cuerpo. Así lo decía el "Royal Woods Times"—algún jueguito de palabras por parte de los jefes—y Luna miraba las páginas del periódico con cierta presunción. Qué bueno que no revisó el periódico antes de irse a la escuela, o tal vez su sonrisa parecería muy cínica. Con una sola idea en la cabeza.

«Carrie es mía ahora»

Un pequeño debate no supuso problema, y ahora Cherry tenía una nueva compañera de cuarto que recién fue bautizada, sólo faltaba comprar un nuevo atril, aunque Lana seguramente le construiría uno, tal como hizo con Cherry. Esa tarde saldría para ayudar a su nueva amiga a afinar su guitarra y de paso enseñarle cómo hacerlo; ella compró su afinador, una funda y muchas estampas para adornarla. Hasta cierto punto le gustaba su entusiasmo, aunque, según sabía, Michelle—la prima de Joan—no era una chica que se concentrara en una sola cosa y, tal como le dijo de su fiebre por las películas de Ciencia Ficción, la guitarra quedaría en el olvido en tan solo tres meses. Si no la desesperaba antes. Su teléfono sonó y comprobó que era Joan.

—Hey nena ¿Cómo vas?—preguntó Luna yendo a la sala y encendiendo la televisión.

—Te tengo tres noticias; una buena, una mala y otra pésima.

—Joder, normalmente son dos. Anda, escúpelo.

—La buena es que nos presentaremos en el Coffe8Night—soltó una risilla—. Ya sé que ese lugar te encanta.

— ¡Súper! ¿Cuál es la mala?

—Michelle está rumbo a tu casa, lo siento, le di la dirección. Dice que su padre está en una reunión importante en casa con sus amigos de póker, y por eso va contigo a que la ayudes con la afinación. Hay que joderse, cartas a la cinco de la tarde ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Más normal de lo que crees.

— ¿En jueves?

—Bueno, eso no cambia mucho, aunque, cambiando de tema, eso no es malo ¿Por qué me molestaría?

—Ahí va la noticia pésima. Es lesbiana y creo que le gustas.

Luna soltó una sonora carcajada junto a Joan del otro lado del teléfono. Cuando sintonizó el canal de rock clásico le llegó a la mente la imagen de Michelle. Una chica pelirroja, sus pechos eran apenas notables, pero sus piernas—había que reconocerlo—estaban bastante bien formadas. Al menos para Luna se volvió normal experimentar en fiestas con sus amigos músicos, y así como los chicos se habían besado, cuando la botella la apuntó hacia Elizabeth, también la besó. Había besado a otras chicas, aunque nunca llegó a más; seguía considerándose como heterosexual.

—No te preocupes, la trataré bien.

—Más te vale—la voz de Joan disminuyó—. No lo ha pasado muy bien en la escuela. Sé amable ¿Sí?

Conversación normal, colgó el teléfono y esperaba que Michelle no cayera en alguna broma o Lucy la asustara mucho durante su estancia. En ese lapso escuchó que Lynn se partía la cabeza contra un muro y Lincoln corría para levantarla.

— ¡Ja, bobo! ¡Nunca ayudes a tu adversario a levantarse!

— ¡Espera! ¡NO!

Y luego ambos rodaron por las escaleras, traían máscaras de luchador, y siguieron revolcándose por ahí hasta entrar a la cocina. Luego de ello entró su pequeña hermana rubia cargando un artilugio hecho con metal y una careta de soldador. Como lo supuso, cargaba el atril que ya esperaba.

— ¡Hey Luna! ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Gracias, Lans! Perfecto para Carrie—Luna le quitó la careta y le revolvió el cabello.

—Todavía no me agradezcas, le falta una manita de pintura. Te la llevaré cuando esté lista.

—Muy bien, hermana ¡Cuidado con…!

Sólo pudo reírse viendo cómo quedaba atorada en medio de Lynn y Lincoln a su paso de destrucción por la sala. Aunque había algo raro, cuando le agitó el cabello a Lana tuvo una súbita sensación de algo incómodo, como estorbando en su mente, algo… extraño. Segundos después el sonido—seguido de un grito y un «Puto botón»—le alertaron para recibir a su nueva alumna.

—Tienes un problema con este timbre ¿Sabías?—preguntó la pelirroja sacudiendo su mano.

—Yo no me quejo, tengo llaves. Pasa y procura salir viva ¿Vale?

La guitarra de Michelle era una YAMAHA de color rosa, simple, pero le gustaba, y para Luna eso era bueno. Lástima que ella tuviera manos tan torpes. Luego de afinarla, Luna se dedicó a ponerle notas simples, claro, luego de aflojar sus dedos con una pelotita para estrés. Decidieron ir a la cochera, pues el ruido de adentro y las ocasionales explosiones en la habitación de Lisa desconcentraban todavía más a Michelle.

— ¡No puedo!—dijo soltando la plumilla al suelo—. Soy un asco en esto.

—Vamos, Michelle, Roma no se construyó en un día.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres la mejor.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Nadie, pero se ve de lejos. Los he visto ensayar muchas veces y parece que naciste sabiendo tocar la guitarra.

—Nadie nace sabiendo algo, cariño—le pasó una soda de la hielera que tenían ahí—. Sólo hace falta un poco de esfuerzo y verás que eres buena.

— ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?

Luna hizo un ademán y ella levantó la plumilla, también de color rosa, y luego de forzar un poco los dedos y las cuerdas, tanto que su mentora podía notarle unas débiles venas y sus ojos forzando la vista para no equivocarse, logró romper una.

— ¡Mierda!—exclamó.

Ella no pudo contener la risa, luego de unos segundos Michelle también la dejó salir junto a un suspiro de alivio. Ambas, con la puerta de la cochera abierta de par en par, admiraban la puesta del sol por encima de las casas; en un dado momento, la pelirroja volteó para admirarla a ella. Michelle era una chica confundida, no en el aspecto que se descubrió desde los doce años, sino que no lograba captar del todo la razón de que su vida fuera una mierda. Joan lo sabía, Michelle era una chica oculta y tímida, pero más que nada, un tapete que todos pisaban. Los ensayos a los que veía a la banda de su prima: _Stars on Fire,_ fue donde conoció a Luna.

Secretos y chismes entre familia, supuso, aunque nunca nadie le dirigía la palabra en la escuela más que para insultarla por su baja estatura, pero Luna Loud había tenido ciertos roces con otras chicas a pesar de haber tenido novio. Joan se lo dijo. Era patético, pero la esperanza de que Luna fuera bisexual le abría una puerta a intentar algo con ella; llamó su atención poniendo una mano sobre la suya y luego, cuando se miraron por el toque tan atrevido, Michelle le dio un beso. Luna no respondió, pero tampoco la apartó, y dejó que ella se explayara.

 _«Diablos, no lo hace mal»_

Correspondió. Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron. Michelle tenía las mejillas casi tan rojas como su cabello, sonrieron y luego siguieron mirando el atardecer.

—Bueno… ¿Seguimos tocando?—preguntó Luna.

—Me falta una cuerda.

—Toma mi guitarra, tengo otra en mi habitación.

Ese beso estuvo muy bien, aunque ahora consideraba que no debió dejarla. Luna por el momento no se interesaba en tener nada con nadie, tal vez con su adorado Mick, pero eso era algo lejano. Subió esquivando un disco de hockey, podía ver que Lola estaba muy concentrada en pintar las uñas de Lucy—de color negro obviamente—y seguramente Leni y Lori estarían en su habitación hablando con sus respectivos novios. A su paso le llegó el aroma de la pintura, luego vio que Lana usaba el compresor de Lucy para pintar su nuevo atril. Le fascinaba que su hermanita fuera tan hábil con las herramientas. Entrando vio a Luan que ya subía un nuevo video a su blog, desde su laptop, se vieron y ella habló, la mano de Luna se quedó a unos milímetros de Carrie.

—Tu novia es muy bonita ¿Cómo se llama?

—No es mi novia, Luan, sólo es una amiga.

—Claro, como digas. Yo pienso que…

Al sujetar a Carrie, Luna tuvo un momento de silencio. Todo se dejó caer y un aroma de… ¿Basura? ¿Picante? No, no, era alcohol. Mucho licor. Una casa oscura, cortinas bajadas y muchas sombras esparcidas por el suelo le hicieron tener un escalofrío. Voz… voces ¿Qué decían? «on-sa» «bla» una sombra era la que hablaba. Luego, en medio de lo que se figuró como un oscuro corredor vio que una sombra levitaba. Se aclaraba y, antes de poder hacerlo… _¡NO, NO, NO!_ Una de todas esas sombras se revolvía violentamente, tomaba la forma de un monstruo abominable… gritos… súplica… gritos… _¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!_ Una luz roja parpadeaba.

Terror puro fue lo que sintió Luna, terror reflejaban sus ojos y afloraba por cada poro de su piel. Ese aroma tan repulsivo. Esas sombras deformes y asquerosas… pero ¿Qué diablos? Alguien levitaba, alguien flotaba. No podía explicarlo, de inmediato sintió que un frío atroz se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Temblaba de terror.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó Luan—. Mi chiste no fue para tanto ¡No me asustes así!

—No, no… rayos. ¿Me desmayé o algo?

—No, sólo comenzaste a gritar como posesa… ¿Lo dije bien?

—Olvídalo.

Tomó a Carrie y salió de nuevo a la cochera. Todavía sentía ese frío calándole en los huesos, cada paso que daba parecía demasiado pesado. Lana todavía no terminaba de pintar el atril, aunque por el momento eso no le importaba. Al llegar, Michelle le sonreía y, a su vez, Luna correspondía sin muchas ganas. Sus ganas de tocar la guitarra se esfumaron. Haría un esfuerzo al menos.

—Vamos ya… tocaré La y tú haz lo mismo ¿Sí?

— ¿Si o La?

—Je, buen chiste.

Así fueron intercalando notas, Luna tocaba y ella imitaba. Cerca de dos horas, de noche y con algo más ya listo, Luna falló en no dejarla nuevamente. Se besaron, y Michelle se fue demasiado feliz de vuelta a casa; sabía que eso repercutiría, aunque se encogió de hombros sabiendo que no sería pronto. Tal vez hasta mañana.

—O—O—O—O—O—

— ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?—preguntó Joan.

—Claro, no se le veía pinta de alguien que escapara de la escuela de vez en cuando.

—Lo que me sorprende es que tú puedas irte cuando todos tus hermanos van juntos a la escuela.

—Es ahí donde entra el talento—le sonrió orgullosa de sí misma—. Aunque hoy tomé la excusa de un ensayo con la banda de la escuela más temprano, lo tengo todo cubierto.

Ese día era viernes y Luna se escapó de la escuela junto a Joan. Se conocían prácticamente desde que estaban en pañales, y ahora mismo se levantaron temprano para alcanzar a Michelle antes de que partiera al colegio. También quería decirle que su beso de anoche debía quedarse en eso.

—No me gusta esa idea—dijo Joan—. Digo… sin ser muy indiscreta pero…

—Anda, suéltalo, chismosa. Michelle te contó que nos besamos anoche.

—Por eso mismo. Ya es suficiente con que todos la maltraten en la escuela y todavía le rompas su pobre corazón—alzó la mano dramáticamente a su frente.

—Ah, ya cállate. Yo lo haré y amablemente le diré que nos acompañe a un lugar genial para pasar el día.

—Bueno, aquí estamos. Dile hola al basurero de mi tío Jeff.

La casa de Jeff apenas y tenía dos plantas, sin cochera, y una pintura bastante gris y desgastada. Era una casa fea. Tocaron a la puerta y no hubo nada, luego insistieron y no recibieron respuesta, entonces Joan buscó entre las plantas y encontró una llave. Al empujar la puerta fue como abrir el infierno. Un aroma desagradable les hizo dar arcadas, se taparon la nariz y avanzaron entre un montón de muebles tirados y sombras. Muchas sombras que luego, con la luz que se filtró desde el porche, tomaron forma de sujetos a medio vestir. Luna sintió la peste muy familiar. Licor. Mucho licor.

—Mira nada más, ahí está mi tío Jeff. Especie en peligro de extinción. Por fortuna.

En una imagen graciosa y grotesca, un tipo de edad madura, con algo de sobrepeso y mucho vello en el cuerpo les daba la bienvenida. Un patético gorro de fiesta le tapaba el miembro que, a juzgar que le quedaba muy flojo, seguramente sería una miseria. En el sofá donde estaba sentado había una mancha marrón, seguramente mierda.

—Joder, qué asco—espetó Luna.

—Iré por Michelle para largarnos de este basurero.

Luna recapacitaba, esperaría afuera. Al mismo tiempo sentía lástima por Michelle, su vida era realmente una mierda, aunque agradeció que fuera hija única, y tal vez tuviera algo con ella. Lo descartó al instante. Una relación por lástima sonaba muy mal. Los pasos de Joan en los escalones sonaban apenas. Se abrió paso entre los diez sujetos y cuatro prostitutas que estaban ahí tirados. Intoxicados de alcohol y drogas. Entonces, escuchó un sonido hueco, como un murmullo, volteó a su izquierda y una luz roja parpadeaba. Una y otra vez. Aguzó el oído, las palabras de Joan apenas se escuchaban.

«Hey, Michelle… contesta» «Habla»

En cambio, con un horror absoluto, Luna escuchaba la voz monótona, lamentable y pesarosa en una grabación. La cámara que estaba sobre la barra de la cocina estaba trasmitiendo, marcaba batería baja, pero reproducía.

 _Hey puta… ¿Dónde estabas?_

 _Con una amiga, papá_

 _Deja de decir estupideces… ven acá_

Luna llevaba viendo el video ya algo avanzado. Los hombres realmente tiraron la casa por la ventana con tantas drogas. Y mucho licor. El sujeto no se veía nada feliz, azotó la guitarra de Michelle en el suelo y llamó la atención de todos.

 _Esta perra dice que le gustan las mujeres ¿Le creen?_

Hubo un grito colectivo de rechazo

 _Vamos a mostrarle lo bueno que es un hombre_

 _Papá… por favor déjame ir… ¡Por favor!_

Las siguientes dos horas de grabación—adelantadas por lo aberrantes que eran—fueron una barbarie. Diez tipos, cuatro prostitutas. Tuvieron a la pobre Michelle de rodillas toda la noche. Una violación colectiva entre cerdos repugnantes y drogadictos. Botellas. Los mangos de los utensilios de cocina. Un maldito destapa-caños y el cañón de una escopeta. La violación duró casi ocho horas. Apenas resistió viéndolo, sabía que la policía lo pediría, pero aquello era tan asqueroso y familiar. Ese grito, oh mierda, esos gritos.

 _¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!_

 _«Santo Dios»_ escuchó Luna en su cabeza _«Dios mío, no, Michelle no»_

La dejaron ahí tirada, llorando, mientras ellos se reían y la meaban. Una de esas vulgares putas incluso le tiró una botella y le cortó la mano cuando estalló en cientos de cristales.

 _«Para que te cures de la cabeza» «Mira lo bueno que es un hombre» «Te gustó ¿Verdad?» «Aprende a ser una mujer»_

Esas palabras tan asquerosas. Luna sintió lágrimas de rabia, ira, furia. Quemaban como ácido en su piel, volteó a ver a esos malditos. Dormidos y satisfechos los muy asquerosos. Haría una locura… cielo santo, ese cuchillo sobre la mesa se veía muy bonito; sus gargantas descubiertas, ellos dormidos. Una mirada homicida se reflejó en sus ojos. Luego lo escuchó.

— ¡Michelle! ¡No, Dios, no! _¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!_

Luna salió de su trance, corrió escaleras arriba y encontró a Joan resbalándose por el muro y tapándose la boca, mirando hacia una de las dos habitaciones que estaba ahí. Nuevamente el terror, el horror que experimentó anoche en su habitación, era como mirarse reflejada en Joan. Terror puro.

Michelle se ahorcó. Sus piernas se movían con el viento débil que soplaba por el cuarto. Aire de muerte.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Inmediatamente llamaron a la policía. Los tipos apenas podían levantarse, causaba asco y repudio de saber que ninguno se acordaba de nada. Los familiares de Michelle estaban traumatizados, aunque Luna estaba enojada con todos ellos. Viéndolos llorar, gimotear, gritar de dolor.

 _«Pero no hiciste nada cuando supiste que la golpeaban, ¿Verdad, perra inmunda?»_ pensó de su tía Miriam.

 _«Supiste que ese imbécil tenía problemas de alcoholismo ¿Y no te la llevaste, cabrón?»_ dijo de su abuelo.

Todos lamentaban algo viendo cómo metían el cadáver frío y pálido de Michelle en una camioneta del forense. Ahora mismo aquellas lágrimas de sosa cáustica seguían resbalando por su cara. Enojo. Rabia. Ira. Quería machacarlos con sus propias manos. Aunque Carrie era quien se llevaba el castigo. Aquella canción se escuchaba tan llena de caos, de frustración, de malos pensamientos. Cherry ya hubiera perdido al menos dos cuerdas pero Carrie era un asunto distinto. Se detuvo y la miró, sentía sus manos arder. La epifanía brotó rápidamente por su mente, frágiles hojas otoñales que encajaban en un punto inexacto, como si cayeran a un lago, y las pequeñas ondas fueran conexiones que lo veían todo cuando tocaban tierra. Carrie se lo mostró la noche anterior.

—Tú… ¿Lo sabías?—preguntó a la guitarra.

«Destrúyela» escuchó la voz de Tom Grady.

 _¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!_ Gritaba Michelle en otra parte de su mente.

 _«Vamos, Luna Loud, tú no eres una loca que destruye guitarras porque sí» «Fue una casualidad. Y nada más»_

Si era una casualidad ¿Entonces por qué se sentía diferente? La cuerda más delgada «la pequeña» pensó, como la llamaba de cariño, «Michelle era pequeña» se decía. Aunque el sonido de aquella música eran tan perfecto, ahora mismo tan consolador, tan abrasante que quemaba sus manos. Carrie era una guitarra, y nada más. No podía ser algo más. Quiso hacer música, aquello no tenía motivo para entristecerla. Después de todo, así no tendría que "romperle su corazón a Michelle", y en un aterrador, indiferente y juguetón pensamiento, la voz de Axl Rose también llegó a su cabeza

«I´m a cold heartbreaker fit 'a burn and I'll rip your heart in two»*

Sus dedos la traicionaron y la canción de Guns N Roses se transformó en _Thunder Kiss 65_ , enervante, y causó un arranque repentino de adrenalina. Ahora mismo no le importaba que Michelle estuviera muerta en una mesa de la morgue, ni que sus hipócritas familiares lloraran y se echaran la culpa unos a otros. El mundo se iba a la mierda, pero Carrie la mantenía en esa fantasía, era mejor que todo.

— ¡Eso fue fantástico!—se escuchó desde la puerta.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en tocar que nunca advirtió a Lincoln y Clyde, que aplaudían eufóricos desde el marco de la puerta, por fuera también estaba Leni, aplaudiendo también. Siempre le gustaba eso, aunque ahora todo parecía falso.

—Vamos, chicos, me han escuchado tocar Thunder Kiss desde hace años.

—Eso no era Thunder Kiss—le dijo Lincoln—. Pensé que era algo tuyo.

Raro, aunque no demasiado. Luna miró a Carrie por el rabillo del ojo y se sintió orgullosa. Fuerte. Lincoln y Clyde entraron a su habitación y ella les dio la bienvenida.

—No había visto que tenías una nueva guitarra, ¿Dónde la conseguiste?—preguntó Clyde.

 _«Sospecharán»_ gritó su cabeza.

«Destrúyela» dijo Tom Grady otra vez.

«Miente» escuchó de alguna parte.

—Me la dio una chiquilla. No le gustó su obsequio de cumpleaños ¿Genial, no?

— ¡Súper! ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos con nosotros? ¡Acabo de conseguir el nuevo Mortal Kombat! Jugaremos dos contra dos y le falta un compañero a Lynn—convino Lincoln.

— ¡Hey Luna! ¡Vamos a patear sus traseros en ese videojuego!—se asomó la castaña también.

— ¡Apuesta a que sí, hermana!

Antes de salir volteó a verla, su querida Cherry estaba sobre el atril, Lana por fin terminó de pintar el nuevo, aunque ahora, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba entender—no todavía— Carrie se veía diferente. Aquellos puentes dorados, y las cuerdas negras ahora mismo lucían ciertamente distintas a como recordaba, incluso el sonido. Era más agresivo, más alucinante. Le gustaba mucho. Se quedó ahí, con sus hermanos bajando las escaleras y ella seguía ensimismada con la guitarra. Era hipnótica. Fantástica. Intimidante y abrumadora. Respiró profundo y siguió su paso por las escaleras.

A los diez minutos de estar jugando, las hermanas Loud se reunieron alrededor del televisor para verlos jugar. Lana apostaba por Lincoln y "el tipo con sombrero que corta", mientras que Luan apostaba por Luna y "la chica de los abanicos"; realmente Lincoln le estaba ganando, y es que en medio de Lisa diciendo por qué esos golpes eran literalmente imposibles y los gritos de Lynn animando a Lincoln, afloraban los recuerdos de aquel cuerpo colgando de los ventiladores en el techo. Colgaba cual péndulo sobre la ropa sucia y su cama. Distinguió un papel en el viejo escritorio, ahora se preguntaba si era una nota de suicidio.

 _«¿Me recordaría?»_ se preguntó.

Ese beso fue bueno, no de los mejores, pero sin duda algo nuevo. Sus labios eran suaves, su tacto perfectamente afín a la música. La guitarra… «Carrie, tú lo sabías» le dijo mentalmente a la Gibson que estaba en su atril ahora mismo. Esperando a que tocara una nueva canción, y entonces recordó que lucía algo nuevo, pero ¿Qué era? Puentes dorados, un tono más agresivo. Una cuerda nueva. Eso era. Carrie tenía una nueva cuerda y ella no se la puso.

«Cierto ¿Algo más? No, nada más»

«Destrúyela» insistió Tom Grady.

Entonces comenzó la fantasía. Clyde caminaba, había agua, demasiada, aunque parecía el suelo. Eso era, llovía. Fuerte y sin relámpagos, no parecía amainar. Luego no hubo lluvia, sólo estaba Clyde caminando hacia ninguna parte hasta que una gigantesca sombrara se parara delante de él; había un aroma ¿Qué era?

 _«Petricor»_

La bestia se acercaba, Clyde retrocedía, y la sombra se quedaba en una espesa nube de _algo_ enorme, enorme e inconsistente. No había lluvia, no había nada más cuando algo se precipitó hacia abajo, aplastándolo.

— ¡Gané!—gritó Lincoln y chocó las manos con Clyde.

Lynn le reclamaba, lo sabía, pero no le importaba, luego le arrebataba el control de las manos y sintió un tacto nuevo detrás de su cuello, besándola en el lóbulo de la oreja, y finalmente peinando su cabello recortado.

«Hazme sonar, niña. Y mira lo que tengo. Mira de cerca»

En un movimiento automático, totalmente robótico, Luna se levantó del sofá, dejándoles la impresión muy bien grabada en la cara. Luna lo resistía y lo sabía. Tenía que ver más. Carrie sabía más y ella quería verlo. La quitó de su atril, con mucha atención y miedo miró las cuerdas. Todo mientras la conectaba al amplificador.

 _«La pequeña»_ pensó _«Michelle era pequeña»_

«Míralo bien, no miento»

 _«No, maldita sea, Clyde no»_

Entonces, con los Loud siguiéndola por las escaleras, Luna tomó la plumilla y empezó a tocar. Sus manos quemaban, se movían solas. Y el sonido era simplemente apabullante, impresionante, exquisito. Su familia no podía creer el talento que desbordaba, Lori le tomó video, Lucy abría la boca impresionada y los demás agitaban la cabeza, dejando a su cabello caer como si fueran fans desde siempre.

Ella no lo hacía, no quería. Ella estaba viendo morir a Clyde.

Ordenaba a sus manos que se detuvieran, su cabeza reventaba por hacerse obedecer. Nada resultaba. Aquella cosa que le caía encima, que lo aplastaba, cada vez se acercaba más y él no lo veía ¿Acaso estaba ciego? Pero era una fantasía, y no había nada qué hacer. Una risotada retumbaba en sus oídos, la visión se detenía. Luego toda su familia aplaudió.

— ¡Esto literalmente es lo mejor que te escuché tocar!—felicitó Lori.

— ¡Woho!—aplaudía Leni.

— ¡Otra, otra, otra!—brincaba Luan dando palmadas.

— ¡Una guitarra hecha a tu medida!—Lana alzó el pulgar.

 _«Nadie lo entiende, maldición, nadie lo entiende» «¡Ayúdenme!»_

Nadie lo veía en su rostro, Luna no temblaba por la excitación de la música que acababa de hacer, veía a Lincoln y Clyde. Lo peor era lo que estaba por suceder, en un momento, por la ventana, pequeños golpes, casi imperceptibles, se convirtieron en algo repetitivo. Comenzaba a llover.

 _«Maldita sea ¡NO! No puedo permitir que se vaya»_

«No, ¿Tú crees? ¿Qué podrías hacer?»

—Clyde, amigo, por favor no te vayas—dijo.

La voz de Luna sonó tan lastimera que sus hermanos lo encontraron raro, casi suplicaba. En los ojos del niño apenas se vislumbraba una chispa de desconcierto, aunque no el suficiente para susurrarle algo a Lincoln. Luego habló con ella.

— ¿Por qué no?

 _«Rayos, lluvia, granizo ¡Inventa algo maldición!»_

—Empieza a llover, ¿Por qué no te quedas?

—Eso quisiera pero…

— ¡Clyde, tus padres están aquí!—gritó la señora Loud desde abajo.

Eso y ya. Clyde se despidió y no hubo manera de que Luna pudiera hacerlo quedarse; casi le suplicó a Lincoln que le rogara por una pijamada, incluso después de que el auto partiera. El pequeño se jaló su cabello blanco por la desesperación y le gritó:

— ¡¿Para qué?!

«Cierto ¿Para qué? Anda, yo espero, inventa algo. Y tocaremos música después»

La voz en su cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loca. A juzgar por la cara de Lincoln cuando se fue, precisamente eso pensó que diría. No pudo estar tranquila esa noche, la lluvia seguía, y no ayudaba en nada no saber cómo se desenvolvían los hechos.

«Te dije que la destruyeras. Ahora es tarde»

 _«Maldito seas, Tom Grady»_

Carrie aguardaba ansiosa en su cama.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Lejos, allí era donde quería estar. No lo conseguía.

Si tan solo alguien le hubiera dicho que los siguientes cinco días estarían lluviosos se hubiera ahorrado mucho, mucho sufrimiento y presión. Esos días de otoño estaban lluviosos, pesados, y por fortuna Clyde estaba intacto, sano. Vivo. Luna no les quitaba los ojos de encima, estaba taciturna, sus parpados reflejaban el cansancio que la volvía su presa poco a poco. Y Carrie estaba con ella, sus manos se negaban a dejar de tocarla; escalas, canciones, viejas baladas. Nuevas creaciones sacadas de la misma guitarra que tenían a sus dedos como cinco minúsculos títeres. Obedeciendo, huecos y cansados. Tal como ella.

—Luna… no creas que me molesta que estés aquí pero… ¿Te importaría hacer eso en otra parte?—preguntó Lincoln esperando no sonar muy grosero.

— ¿Hacer qué, bro?—sonrió con algo de demencia.

—Tocar la guitarra, por favor, necesitamos entregar esto para mañana.

Lincoln sonaba molesto ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí sentada sin quitarles los ojos de encima? No lo sabía, y a juzgar por su impaciencia y que tenía hambre, seguramente sería un buen rato.

—Ah, vamos. Mañana es jueves, nadie entrega tarea el jueves—trató de disuadirlos.

—No estamos precisamente en buenos términos con la maestra. Cuánto la odio—dijo Clyde.

Por primera vez en varios días trató de calmarse. Clyde llevaba en su casa tanto tiempo como acostumbraba otros días, así que por ese lado no había nada que ver. Estaba paranoica, no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero así era. Se frotó los ojos, bostezó y también en varios días, sintió que el cansancio quedaba en otro lado, menos sobre ella.

—Lo siento, hermano. No quería molestar, es sólo que no he dormido muy bien estos días.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Linc apartando la mirada de su cuaderno.

Eso podía decirse muy fácil. Tenía pesadillas. Aquella sombra que yacía colgada en la habitación, había más. Muchas más. Gente ahogada. Gente muerta a disparos. Gente suicidándose. No entendía nada. Aunque algo le decía que sí, sí lo entendía, pero escapaba a su raciocinio. Aquella guitarra no podía estar dándole pesadillas.

—Supongo que es estrés—mintió.

Ya no quería seguir molestando, así que subió, se quitó los zapatos y soltó una risilla por el chiste de Luan, algo que ver con una banana y un doctor.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Sangraba.

Ahora los hechos se desenvolvían de manera más inconsistente. Clyde estaba muerto. Ahora dejaba su abrigo de color negro sobre una silla, seguía lloviendo; según alcanzó a escuchar, cuando pasaba cerca—no debajo—de una zona en construcción, retrocedió un par de pasos para que entrara un cargamento de ladrillos. Una lona mal puesta, sólo eso bastó para que cuando el camión frenara abruptamente, uno de los tantos ladrillos le cayera en la cabeza.

Lincoln estaba encerrado en su habitación, ya varias veces alguna de sus hermanas había entrado para hablarle, aunque nada servía, él estaba deprimido. Luna miró su atuendo, negro, volvían del funeral de chiquillo y pudo escuchar la conversación de sus padres con los suyos. Miraba las gotas rojas en sus manos, sentía una dolencia en el vientre, el sabor metálico y amargo de la sangre le daba náuseas. Se levantó, sabía que Luan la vio retirarse con su pequeño amplificador de mano y seguir camino al corredor.

Aquello la estaba asustando. Súbitos impulsos para tocar la guitarra; la vez con Michelle fue una visión de cosas, no muy exactas ¿Tal vez simbólicas? No, solo nubladas. Pensó que era alguien flotando, mas no era así, sino que estaba suspendida gracias a varias camisas rotas y reacomodadas con un nudo del que sería imposible zafarse. Luego la bestia que aplastaba a Clyde, no había sido como tal, sino una figuración de los hechos que a final de cuentas acabaron como lo sospechaba. Se detuvo a considerarlo, quería ir con Lincoln, quería tocar para él. Seguramente aquella vieja canción que tanto le gustaba cuando era más pequeño ¿Cómo se llamaba? _Shooting Star_ , la compuso para él una noche que tuvo pesadillas a los cinco años. Pero se detuvo a pensarlo, aquello podría ser mala idea. Quería animarlo, sin embargo… _¿Qué vería de Lincoln?_

La idea de ver cómo moría su hermanito le provocaba demasiado miedo. Todo su cuerpo tembló a punto de la convulsión pensando algo más _¿Qué vería del resto de su familia?_

 _«No, no puede ser… ¿Cómo lo hace?»_ si es que ella lo hacía, en primer lugar.

«Niña tonta ¿Hacer qué? Es una jodida guitarra»

 _«Pero no una de las comunes»_

Antes de abrir la puerta e ir a la habitación de Lincoln, se quedó escuchando algunas voces, voces que nunca oyó en su cabeza. Una parecía ser ella misma, no lo dudaba ¿Pero la otra quién o qué era? No, era mejor no pensarlo, eso era demasiado descabellado. Sostuvo que lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de sus familiares.

 _«Besaste a Michelle, por eso viste su muerte»_

«No seas tonta, niña, a Clyde no lo tocaste y también lo viste morir»

 _«Eso no es posible… eso no es posible» «Lo toqué ¿No? Diablos, ni siquiera lo recuerdo»_

— ¿Estás bien, Luna?

Luan amenazaba con tocarle el hombro, se apartó mirándola con enojo. Enojo y miedo.

—No me toques, no me toques, Luan—se alejó dos pasos dejando sus cosas en el suelo.

—De acuerdo, grosera—se ofendió y frunció el entrecejo—. No te pegaré nada, sólo quería ver cómo estabas.

—Estoy bien, déjame en paz, estoy bien—repitió con pánico.

—No lo pareces, ¿Por qué no…? ¿Eso es sangre?

— ¡Cállate! ¿Sí? ¡Por favor cállate! ¡Estoy bien, así que no me toques! ¡Aléjate de mí!—se alejó gritando hasta subir a su litera.

Se quedó mirando como un animal asustado, Luna se miraba con Luan, la bromista estaba verdaderamente confundida, era obvio que algo malo le pasaba. Ni siquiera se limpió bien. Parecía una loca, pero estaba molesta con ella. Se encogió de hombros verdaderamente ofendida y volvió a su laptop sin prestarle más atención. A veces Luna se comportaba como una verdadera idiota.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Era inevitable hacerlo, igualmente llegó. Le fue difícil, su comportamiento tan extraño rápidamente alertó a los diez hermanos que tanto la querían, sus padres hablaron con cada uno de ellos y finalmente ahí estaba la cúspide. Una intervención. Todos se habían reunido después de la escuela, ya que ella los evitaba tanto como pudo durante dos semanas, dos semanas en que no soltaba la guitarra para nada; sus manos estaban cansadas, levemente laceradas y sueltas. El constante ejercicio al que las estaba sometiendo estaba volviéndolas poco más que unas protuberancias aguadas. Tanto era el cansancio que incluso no podía escuchar bien, era como tener los oídos llenos de agua.

—Luna, cariño, no sabemos cómo te hayas metido en esto, pero te lo digo… los que te ofrecen eso no son tus amigos.

—Mamá… ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó confusa.

—Literalmente puedes hacerte mucho daño, Luna.

— ¿Lori?

—Dinos la verdad, Luna Loud ¿Estás usando drogas?

Aquello parecía una broma demasiado idiota, hasta para Luan, aunque ella la miraba con sus ojos llenándose cada vez más de lágrimas, al igual que sus tres pequeñas hermanas, incluso Lily estaba en los brazos de Lincoln se movía inquieta hacia ella; no le gustó hacerlo, pero ella caminó y extendió sus brazos para que Luna la cargara, ella la rechazó.

—No consumo nada, papá.

—Los estudios demuestran que una respuesta honesta hace más llevadero el camino hacia una recuperación exitosa de las adicciones, junto al apoyo de los familiares cercanos, el síndrome de abstinencia será menos doloroso y difícil.

Todos miraron confundidos a Lisa, que rodando los ojos reformuló su alegato anterior.

—Si nos dices la verdad, te ayudaremos a recuperarte.

—Lo estoy diciendo, en serio, deben creerme. No uso drogas.

— ¿Entonces por qué te comportas así?—cuestionó Leni—. O sea, nos evitas, no nos hablas, y te alejas hasta de tus amigos en la escuela.

—Estoy pasando por un momento difícil, ¿Sí? Se los digo en serio, no se preocupen. Estoy bien.

La sonrisa nerviosa, casi demente que dejó salir los dejó intranquilos, los Loud se miraron todavía más consternados. Les daba para pensar su cansancio, somnolencia, ojos rojos y las ojeras que disimulaba con su maquillaje violeta. No quiso estar más allí, así que subió a la habitación y escuchó que tocaban el timbre y varios murmullos. Cerró suavemente y se dejó caer por la puerta, estaba cansada. La Gibson se veía muy atrayente, quería seguir tocándola. Con cada fibra de su ser trató de evitarlo, y no pudo. Sentía que la llamaba y en un certero movimiento la sacó de su atril y subió con ella directamente a su cama.

Tal vez sí era adicta, por lo menos era una adicción sana. Cherry estaba acumulando polvo en su atril desde hacía varios días. Sus dedos se movían con tal intensidad y precisión que deseaba que se movieran igual entre sus piernas cuando lo intentaba. En sueños, en cada nota, en cada acorde los rostros volvían, la apresaban y obligaban a ver sus abominables muertes, haciéndola perder otro poco de cordura. Su cuerpo cedía, sus brazos estaban cansados, sus dedos entumidos, y poco a poco Carrie se deslizó hasta que la habitación quedó en silencio. Cayendo dormida, pudo escuchar unas vocecitas familiares, Luan, Lana y Lola.

—Pobrecita— _¿Lola?_ —. Se ve muy fea ¿Hace cuánto que no duerme?

—No lo sé— _¿Luan?_ —. Siempre está así, por lo menos agradezco que me deja dormir a mí.

— ¿No tendrá frío?— _¿Lana?_

Ocurrió lo que tanto temía. Una de ellas subió por la litera, le quitó la guitarra de las manos tan rápido que ni lo sintió, y entonces la arropó con una sábana. Fue un roce apenas, lo suficiente para que su loca teoría ocurriera. Se escucharon demasiados pasos cuando se fueron. La fantasía ya no se andaba con estúpidas sombras, ahora le entregaba una imagen nítida y abrumadora; una pelota rodaba por el suelo desde el jardín hasta la calle, Lana corría detrás de ella a la carretera, un auto se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella. Un golpe seco y ahora Lana volaba por la calle, rompiéndose su frágil cuerpo de una niña de apenas seis años. El cuello le crujió, su pierna se torció y la nuca dejó un arrastre de sangre al rodar por el suelo, sus ojos quedaron fijos en el cielo, muerta al instante. Era el ocaso.

Se despertó de un grito que hizo saltar a Luan de terror, que entraba cargando un plato de galletas y dos vasos de leche. Se miraron, la graciosa rápidamente torció la boca con enojo y dejó las cosas en su mueble. Luna no podía perder tiempo con estúpidas disculpas, la amarga sensación de que sucedería más pronto que antes le estaba haciendo quedarse muda, no lo permitiría. Carrie se estaba burlando de ella, podía sentirlo.

— ¡Te dije que no me asustaras así! ¿Quieres darme un infarto?

— ¡¿Dónde está?!—preguntó alterada.

— ¿Dónde está quién?

— ¡Lana! ¡¿Dónde demonios está Lana?!

Se precipitó hacia abajo, sus pies perdieron noción de dónde estaba y sus manos no respondían bien todavía, cayó justo sobre su guitarra, dándole un buen golpe en las costillas, su ceja se abrió y la sangre brotó rápidamente. Luan se acercó, demasiado alterada todavía, pero con intención de ayudarle. Luna retrocedió casi aullando del miedo, no podía permitirlo de nuevo.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES, NO ME TOQUES! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LANA?!

El resto de los Loud acudieron a los histéricos gritos que se escuchaban, en un instante, todos veían la furiosa conversación, faltaban dos. Lori estaba abrumada, los demás alterados y al pendiente de separarlas por si empezaban una pelea; Luan no era así, las peleas no eran su fuerte, prefería llevarse bien con todos, aunque Luna estaba dispuesta a usar lo que encontrara tirado por el suelo si la situación lo ameritaba.

— ¡¿DÓNDE?!—volvió a gritar.

 _¡Es tu turno, Lana, patea la pelota!_

—Está abajo, está jugando con Lola y…

Luna no necesitaba escuchar más, quiso correr hacia afuera, ellos estaban estorbando y sabía que no le dejarían el paso hasta que les dijera qué estaba ocurriendo. No podía decirles, la creerían una loca y su hermanita dependía de que se diera prisa, además si los tocaba podría ver lo que no quería. Una idea loca, tal vez, pero no se le ocurrió algo mejor. Trató de abrir la ventana, la muy cabrona no se abría por más que intentara y sus estúpidos dedos seguían entumidos, entonces tomó su lámpara y la arrojó hacia afuera, dejándolos estupefactos a todos, salió cortándose las manos y los brazos con los vidrios sobrantes. Pero en cuanto tuviera a Lana en sus brazos la encadenaría a ella si le era posible. No permitiría que le pasara algo a su hermanita.

Podía bajar por el árbol en el jardín delantero, la caída no era tan alta desde ahí, entonces escaló hasta el tejado. Avanzando por el tejado la pudo ver. La puñetera pelota rodaba por el césped y Lana iba detrás de ella, corriendo y riendo, todo su cuerpo tembló cuando vio el auto acercándose a una velocidad vertiginosa por el fondo de la calle.

— ¡Lana, cuidado!

La chiquilla no hacía caso, los demás no sabían lo que ocurría; sus risas le impedían escuchar algo, el auto se acercaba y Luna rodaba por el tejado golpeándose por dar un mal paso. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, Lana ya estaba en medio de la calle y el auto no frenó. Salió volando frente a sus ojos, contorsionándose en la caída de una forma tan brutalmente dolorosa que un escalofrío amenazaba con hacerla mearse del susto.

— ¡Lana!

Luna corrió hacia su cuerpo tirado en la calle, el conductor se bajaba totalmente espantado y los Loud corrían hacia la escena. Su hermana estaba muerta, la había visto morir sin que pudiera hacer nada; en un asqueroso movimiento final, la boca se le abrió y por unos segundos sintió alivio. A ella no le faltaban los dientes frontales, de hecho no le faltaba ninguno, hasta que se desprendieron hacia dentro de su sangrante boca y afuera de ella. Ella no era Lana.

— ¡Luna! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a Karen?

Sus hermanas rubias corrían hacia ella, Lana no llevaba su gorra, pero sus tirantes estaban abrochados alrededor de su cintura, la niña que sostenía en brazos estaba manchada de jugo. No llevaba gorra, no reparó en ese detalle.

 _«Se le derramó y Lana le prestó ropa»_

— ¡Oh Dios, no! ¡Mi niña!

La señora River salía de su casa, exactamente frente a la suya, le arrebató el cuerpo de su hija. Sus hermanos ahora la miraban como a una auténtica loca, se acercaron para ayudarla a levantarse, ella salió corriendo hacia su habitación y tomó la guitarra. Antes de que alguien más le estorbara en su paso corrió calle abajo, sangraba demasiado, su vientre le dolía y los cortes en sus brazos ardían.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Era de noche, no paró hasta estar en una de las zonas más alejadas del parque menos concurrido, los faroles se encendían y la poca gente que estaba por ahí se apartaba de su errático caminar. Llegó hasta un puente, hacia allá empezaba la zona de una fábrica, y cómo no, un río de aguas negras corría debajo. Tomó la Gibson, no le importó lo bonita que era, pero en su camino vio que el conductor de su autobús se atragantaría más tarde con un dulce atorado en su garganta, y que ese niño que tumbó al bajarse de dicho autobús moriría en una cama de hospital, víctima del cáncer. En ese momento tenía cabello, así que seguramente ni sabría que estaba enfermo. Eso la tranquilizó en cierto modo, porque alivió una de las dudas que tenía.

 _¿La guitarra provocaba las muertes?_

Gracias a ese niño supo que no. La miró con demencia, casi podía escucharla suplicar por no tirarla, que el sonido que en algunas ocasiones alabó su familia la llevaría a la grandeza y la fama. Entonces la azotó en suelo, las manijas del tono y el volumen botaron por ahí, la tomó y repitió el azote, el golpeador también salió volando. Las cuerdas, tres de diferente color ahora: rojo, plateado y amarillo. No quería saber de qué color podían pintarse las tres restantes. En un último azote, el más fuerte, la guitarra se deshizo en dos pedazos unidos por las cuerdas, la separó por completo y con furia las arrojó al canal de agua negra. Todavía le quedaba cierta duda.

Tom Grady cayó moribundo en sus brazos, la tocó más de una vez.

 _«Si me tocó… ¿Qué habrá visto de mí?»_

—Eh, niña ¿Qué haces ahí?—un vigilante del parque se acercó a ella, la tomó por el hombro. No vio nada.

—Nada—respondió Luna—. Me voy a casa.

La guitarra se hundió en el agua con olor a excremento, todo lo demás estaba roto e inservible tirado por ahí. El dolor disminuía, ardía mucho. Cansada, soñolienta y asustada, Luna regresó a casa.

—O—O—O—O—O—

 **Fender y Gibson:** Las marcas que se me vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento ¿No hace falta explicar qué es YAMAHA verdad?

 **Punto1:** Fragmento de la canción de Guns N Roses, _You Could be Mine,_ pertenece al álbum _Use Your Illusion II_

 **Punto2:** Sweet Child O´ Mine también es de Guns N Roses, pertenece al álbum "Appetite for Destruction"

 **Thunder Kiss 65** : es una canción muy buena, pertenece a _White Zombie_


	4. El Dibujo en Blanco

**El Dibujo en Blanco**

 **(Luan Loud)**

Era la tercera vez que Luan veía a ese niño mirando por la ventana. Se hizo hacia atrás para que una enfermera pasara a su lado, metiéndose al área de cuidados intensivos. El área infantil del hospital de Royal Woods fácilmente podría confundirse con una iglesia, y no porque los edificios tuvieran parecidos, sino por todas las oraciones que ahí se escuchaban día con día. Niños con cáncer, niños quemados, niños maltratados, niños recién amputados. Todos ellos eran, como les decía para levantar sus ánimos, "sus niños guerreros". No era parte de su servicio, no le pagaban por ello, ella simplemente iba todos los domingos para hacerlos reír. Sin embargo, ya era el tercer domingo que _Jackson_ se negaba a ver la función.

—Oye, Luan ¿Vendrás la próxima semana?

—Por supuesto que sí, amiguito.

Mantuvo su sonrisa. La cara del pequeño Tony siempre la llenaba de ternura. Pálido, sin cabello, y sin embargo tenía una sonrisa radiante todos los días. De su maletín sacó un par de estrellitas brillantes y le puso una en la frente.

—Dale la otra a Jackson ¿Sí? Dile que vendré la semana próxima de nuevo.

—Por supuesto—repuso el pequeñín débilmente.

Antes de salir por la puerta lo vio caminar, casi renqueando, hasta la silla de ruedas donde estaba Jackson. Le entregó la estrella y la señaló al final de la puerta, Luan simplemente sonrió y se despidió de ellos con la mano, lanzándoles un beso. Jackson no dijo nada, se puso la estrella en la frente y luego volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, sin agradecerle a su compañero por darle el regalo. Bajó por el ascensor, pensando en ese niño, porque nunca había visto que lo visitaran sus familiares. Además, según Karen—una niña con el rostro desfigurado por el fuego—él no hablaba mucho, solo lo escucharon decir "gracias" cuando le entregaban su desayuno, luego se quedaba mirando por la ventana todo el día.

Luego de cruzar el estacionamiento miró hacia el quinto piso del hospital, justo a las ventanas de la sala común. En la quinta, justo a la derecha, lo vio ahí. Miró por la misma dirección, tratando de discernir qué era lo que llamaba tanto su atención, pero solo se encontró con los ruidosos coches de la autopista. Más allá, como bien sabía, estaban los suburbios donde ella vivía. No pudo decir que eso la dejó más tranquila, así que tomó un taxi y regresó a su casa en completo silencio. Las dos horas mejores invertidas de sus domingos.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Luego de terminar las clases, Luan fue directamente a la oficina del doctor Smith, consejero, que estaba titulado en psiquiatría. Su oficina estaba a tan solo unos metros de la dirección. Pocos querían terminar en ese lugar, porque básicamente comenzaban las burlas diciéndole al pobre incauto que estaba loco; de algún modo, a ella no le incomodaba, el doctor era un hombre no muy visto en la escuela, muy callado, pero las pocas veces que intercambió palabras con él parecía ser muy amable.

—¿Doctor Smith? —preguntó golpeando suavemente la puerta.

Un hombre canoso, vestido con un saco negro y camisa a botones, salió luego del llamado, sonrió y le dio el pase.

—Hola, Luan ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le invitó a sentarse frente a su escritorio—. No te metiste en problemas ¿O sí?

—Jaja, por supuesto que no, Doctor, solo quisiera hacerle unas preguntas. Ya que usted se queda unos minutos después de clase, pensé que sería bueno venir, no quiero interrumpirlo en horario de clases.

—De ningún modo ¿Qué sucede?

—Pues verá. Hace casi un mes que estoy yendo como voluntaria al hospital. No hago mucho, pero me gusta ir para animar a los niños enfermos o en recuperación.

—Qué noble—felicitó con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, gracias. Disfruto mucho estando con ellos, algunas veces les leo, otras veces les cuento chistes o hago trucos de magia. Aunque… hay algo que me pone un poco triste.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Hay un niño, de unos ocho años, se llama Jackson y es muy callado. No es un mal chico, aunque la verdad es que no lo sé, porque no habla, no me mira, ni habla con los demás niños. Todavía no hablé con las enfermeras, pero todos los demás dicen que es muy apartado, ya sabe, indiferente.

—Ya veo.

—Sé que usted es psicólogo, y me gustaría preguntarle si hay alguna razón para esto, si hay un modo de acercarme a Jackson, ser su amiga.

El doctor Smith vio el rostro de Luan, su sonrisa enérgica, la amabilidad que tenía con todas las demás personas. Y ni cómo olvidar el tremendo primero de abril que cayó en viernes; estaba tan feliz de que su fecha favorita cayera en fin de semana, que ni él mismo se libró de sus bromas. Estaba más que claro que Luan se encariñaba con esos niños.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene Jackson?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, dijiste que eres voluntaria en el hospital, me imagino que Jackson está enfermo de algo, que se está recuperando.

Recordó su rostro, tenuemente iluminado con la luz del atardecer entrando por la ventana. Un ojo tapado por la carne, sin cejas, poco cabello, silla de ruedas.

—Me parece que se recupera de un incendio. Está… ya sabe, quemado de la cara.

—Bueno, ¿Estás realmente segura de que está callado todo el tiempo? Ya sabes, son niños y tienden a exagerar las cosas, Luan.

—Mis "Guerreros" no son mentirosos.

—¿Guerreros?

—Oh, disculpe—rio con simpatía—. Así les digo, es que muchos están enfermos de cáncer y les costará recuperarse. Pero siempre sonríen y creen firmemente que lo logarán. Por eso les digo "Mis Guerreros".

—Ya lo entiendo, y vuelvo a decírtelo. Qué noble eres.

Se sonrieron. Luan tomó un segundo para ver los diplomas del doctor Smith detrás de él en la pared. Reconocimientos por la misma asociación americana de psiquiatría; pensó que no pudo tomar mejor decisión al respecto. En tanto, el doctor Smith supo que estaba en lo correcto.

—Si es el caso, creo que Jackson está en shock, todavía. No muchos pueden lidiar con ese tipo de tragedias. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es acercarte lentamente, hablando. Cuando se sienta en confianza todo estará bien.

—¿Y cómo puedo iniciar una conversación con él?

—¿Qué se te ocurre?

—Bueno, podría tomarlo como ayudante durante uno de mis actos y…

—Error.

—¿Entonces cómo lo haría usted?

—Puede que Jackson no se sienta muy bien siendo el centro de atención. Lo mejor es que te acerques a él de manera distinta a la de todos los demás. Hablando en privado, luego, como te lo dije, tomará confianza y será más adepto a una conversación con sus compañeros de recuperación.

—¿Usted cree?

—Es la mejor opción. Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no estaré por aquí hasta la semana que viene. Andaré de vacaciones—señaló una foto en su escritorio, estaban él y una mujer mayor, sin canas, pero ya distinguía cierta edad—. Mi hermana está recién operada y aprovecharé para verla, hace casi un año que no nos vemos.

Por un segundo consideró pedirle su teléfono celular, temía no poder hacerlo bien sin un poco de ayuda. Luego pensó que el doctor Smith querría pasarlo tranquilo junto a sus familiares, así que no lo hizo. El doctor Smith la guio a la puerta.

—¿Sabes, Luan? No puedo evitar estar un poco preocupado por ti ¿Piensas estar mucho ahí como voluntaria?

—Pues… no lo sé. Antes de mí, según los niños, quienes iban no se portaban así con ellos. Solo barrían la estancia, acomodaban las sábanas. Cosas como esas. Yo hago eso, pero procuro hacerlo rápido para que sobre tiempo de convivir con ellos. Es lo que más necesitan, además, ellos mismos prometen no hacer tanto desorden si eso me permite estar más tiempo jugando.

Salieron juntos de la escuela, se detuvieron en la acera y el doctor Smith veía por la calle, esperando que pasara un taxi.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que esos niños te quieren mucho. No sé si ya te tocó, pero si por alguna razón te sientes triste o quieres hablar, puedes tocar en mi oficina cuando quieras.

—Seguro… muchas gracias—respondió con una dubitativa sonrisa.

—No malinterpretes, pero la forma en que te expresas me dice que te encariñaste mucho en el tiempo que has convivido con ellos. Sé que puede ser un poco triste, ya sabes, no ver los mismos rostros cada vez que vas.

—Oh… ya entiendo. Gracias, doctor.

—Que tengas una buena semana, Luan.

Lo único que pudo escuchar cuando el doctor se subió al taxi fue «al aeropuerto». Le había explicado a Lori su inquietud, por lo mismo, ella no esperó a que saliera de la escuela. Aunque solo fueran veinte minutos. Se regresó caminando a casa.

—O—O—O—O—O—

El cuarto domingo que visitó el hospital, se cumplió parte de lo que dijo el doctor Smith. Tony estaba muerto. El martes, durante la madrugada, el cáncer hizo metástasis, poniéndole fin a su corta vida. La estancia estaba de luto, los niños no querían decaer, sin embargo, la pérdida de su pequeño compañero, de otro "Guerrero", les dolió demasiado. Luan consideró como una funesta casualidad ir vestida de colores apagados—de mimo, en otros términos—sin saber lo que aconteció. Acabada su rutina, contó algunos chistes, y les dijo a todos los demás que Tony no había perdido la batalla, sino que dejó el cargo a alguien más. Karen fue la siguiente en tomar el mando, ahora ella era la general.

Bastó una pequeña llamada a Lincoln para que le llevara otro tipo de materiales. Tal vez llegaría un poco más tarde a casa, pero valdría por completo la pena. Su hermano llegó, acompañado de Lori y Lucy, para entregarle un bloc de hojas de dibujo, luego de ello se fueron, prometiendo regresar por ella en hora y media.

—¿Saben qué hacía feliz a Tony más que a nada en este mundo? —preguntó con entusiasmo, recibió caritas de feliz desconcierto— ¡Los conejos! Él me dijo que adoraba a los conejitos ¿No les dijo?

—¡Sí! —exclamó la pequeña Karen—. Porque su mascota en casa era un conejito color miel llamado "Cuddles".

En tan solo un segundo el pequeño recinto se llenó con las vocecitas de los niños, dándole al gris lugar un pintoresco aire de optimismo. Por ahora lo estaba haciendo bien.

—¡Pues dibujemos a Cuddles! ¿Les parece? Le llevaré los dibujos a su mamá para que pueda dejárselos, como un regalo, de parte de todos sus soldados valientes y fueres ¿Les parece?

—¡Sí, capitana Luan!

No supo cuándo fue que se ganó el grado de capitana, pero no lo discutió. Todos los niños se pusieron a dibujar al conejo de su amiguito, dándose serios topes por no recordarlo de sus fotografías, o tal vez por no recordar bien el color y dudar de la palabra de Karen. Recorrió el lugar lentamente, viendo los colores vivos de todos los niños, divirtiéndose mientras llenaban de vida su hoja blanca. Algo que no esperaba era ver a Jackson tomar colores, papel y lápices para dibujar también. Por varios minutos, él quitó la vista de la ventana para dibujar junto a todos sus compañeros. No se quitó de la ventana, simplemente no miró hacia afuera.

Pasaron los minutos, y uno a uno le entregaron sus dibujos. En algunos representaron a Tony como un superhéroe, en otros lo dibujaron jugando entre las flores junto a su conejo. Al final se acercó Jackson, entregándole un dibujo que la dejó estupefacta. Era hermoso, casi hiperrealista, de un conejo pequeño entre el césped y las flores del campo. Arriba puso una dedicatoria «Gracias por la estrella, ahora tú eres una».

—Jackson… esto es muy lindo—le dijo con una conmovida sonrisa.

—Lo voy a extrañar—dijo en voz baja.

La cara de sorpresa no le importó a Jackson, solamente se regresó a la ventana y se quedó ahí, mirando hacia el anochecer. Sus compañeros no se dieron cuenta, Luan se despidió de todos ellos prometiéndoles volver a la semana siguiente. De vuelta en el estacionamiento, Jackson le saludó desde la ventana. Luan, halagada por ese gesto, le mandó un beso y luego se fue. Pensando que a final de cuentas no sería necesario acercarse lentamente.

Ya estando de regreso en casa se puso a pensar en todos los niños del hospital. No era muy habitual que algunos estuvieran ahí, de hecho, le sorprendió que Tony estuviera ahí. Tal vez lo desahuciaron y él no sabía, alguna razón debió haber, pero se le escapaba. Miró todos los dibujos en su cama, regados entre dedicatorias que los niños mandaron para Tony.

«¿Cuántos habrá la siguiente semana?»

Era algo posible ¿Karen? ¿Carlos? ¿Francis? Revisó el dibujo de Jackson. Ese conejo estaba tan bien dibujado que le costó imaginar que un chico de ocho años lo hizo. Lo pensó mejor, y se dijo que, si su hermanita demostraba grandes dotes para la poesía, no era para nada imposible que un niño dibujara mejor que el mismo Bob Ross* en sus mejores años. Sonrió con esa comparación, apenas pudo alzar la vista cuando Luna entró en la alcoba.

—Hola, hermana ¿Qué haces?

—Nada, pensando en un niño.

La mayor echó un vistazo a todas las hojas que tenía regadas por la cama, tomó una donde podía ver a Cuddles brincando entre las nubes y sonrió.

—¿Son de los niños?

—Ajá.

—Lo lamento, en serio ¿Qué tan pequeño era?

—Tenía siete años.

—Auch. Lo siento, Luan.

Se relamió los labios, era un poco incómodo que ella también le dijera eso. Ese dibujo era muy lindo, aumentaba el valor sentimental de aquella pequeña pila de papeles. Luna tomó su guitarra y se sentó en el _puff*_ para afinarla en completo silencio. Por fortuna no hacía mucho calor, el ruido del aire acondicionado no la molestaba.

—¿Les hace falta música? —preguntó sin mirarla.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes, yo podría ir y cantarles un poco a los niños—sonrió—. Claro, no les cantaría muchas cosas nuevas, pero…

—La intención es la que cuenta, Luna, por supuesto. Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo.

Regresó su atención al dibujo de Jackson, preguntándose si le gustaba la música, sería buena ocasión para averiguarlo. Guardó todos los dibujos en una carpeta. Le había preguntado a la enfermera por el domicilio de los chicos, ella le respondió que tenían prohibido dar esa información, pero que sus padres recogerían algunas cosas de su habitación durante los días siguientes, así que entregaría los dibujos el viernes, para que no hubiera contratiempos.

—O—O—O—O—O—

—Hola, la enfermera Janice me dijo que dejara esta carpeta aquí.

—Claro, yo se la entrego cuando llegue a su turno, cielo ¿Necesitas algo más?

A diferencia de Janice, Sandra no era muy buena persona. Según los niños, ella apenas los atendía, tarde algunas veces, y siempre esperaban que fuera la hora de su salida. Lamentablemente quien se retiraría primero seguramente era Janice, porque ya era un poco _mayor_ —nadie se atrevía a decirle "vieja"—pero aun así le recibió los dibujos de los niños.

—¿Por qué la cara larga? —preguntó con amabilidad.

La pelirroja se peinó el cabello, ni siquiera la miró.

—Cosas de mayores, no lo entenderías.

—¿No encontró "ojos de sapo" para los conjuros?

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada—se aguantó las ganas de reírse—. En fin ¿Falta mucho para la hora de visita?

—No te cansas de esos niños ¿Verdad? Igual, hoy no puedes verlos, están con su familia en la habitación, o en terapias, no pueden dejar eso para otro día.

—¿También Jackson?

—Jackson no tiene familia.

La expresión de Luan lo dijo todo. Sandra dejó su revista a un lado y le contestó con cierto desagrado.

—Me sorprende que no lo sepas, ya que tanto te gusta verlos. Los padres de Jackson murieron en el accidente de coche que lo dejó así ¿Nunca te lo ha contado?

—Él no habla mucho.

—Me imagino por qué—regresó la vista a su lectura y añadió—. La hora de visita empieza en diez minutos. Segundo piso, a la izquierda en la habitación 17.

No le agradeció, a Sandra le dio igual, solamente se sentó a esperar que fueran las cuatro de la tarde, para verlo diez minutos al menos. Si Jackson no decía nada en ese tiempo, no lo presionaría, tal como dijo el doctor Smith. Sandra anunció por el micrófono que la hora de visita comenzaba y ella no perdió el tiempo, caminó rápidamente por las escaleras directo a la habitación de Jackson. La puerta estaba entreabierta, se asomó golpeando tres veces y lo vio apartar la vista del pequeño televisor que había en la pared.

—Hola, Jackson ¿Cómo estás?

Jackson no contestó. Era de esperarse.

—¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Quieres alguna golosina? Puedo traerlas de la máquina, si quieres.

Negó lentamente. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a verlo seguido, ahora con la luz clara de la tarde podía ver sus facciones destruidas por el fuego. La carne rosácea, los labios como cera derretida, sus cabellos delgados y rubios dispersos de manera aleatoria por su cabeza. No quiso reconocerlo, pero aquella deformidad le provocó repugnancia.

—Recién supe… supe lo de tus padres.

La mirada de Jackson no cambió, pero no apartó sus ojos de Luan. Levantó la mano, se rascó debajo del cuello y suspiró.

—¿Entregaste el dibujo?

—¿Eh? —apenas podía creer que habló—. Oh, sí, sí. Ya lo entregué.

—Qué malo que no se haya podido llevar a Cuddles con él, para que le hiciera compañía.

—No me preocuparía por eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Tony también está allá—Jackson ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender—. Eran buenos amigos, jugarán juntos todos los días ¿No lo crees?

Agachó la cabeza, acomodó su silla de ruedas directamente a la ventana, estiró su mano hasta el viejo buró que había en la pequeña habitación y tomó un cuaderno, no se había percatado del estuche que estaba en el marco de la ventana, pero de ahí sacó varios colores y empezó a dibujar con rapidez. Ante la destreza y la sorpresa de sus acciones, Luan se quedó un poco más de los diez minutos que se permitió en primera instancia. Cuando acabó, arrancó la hoja sin miramientos y se la pasó a Luan. La chica sonrió, pensando que se encontraría con un dibujo tan lindo como ese conejo, mas no fue así. Lo que Jackson dibujó eran nada menos que cinco lápidas. Grises, sin sol, en su lugar puso nubes blancas y gotas de lluvia, las lápidas no decían nada, solo tenían una cruz en el centro. Alzó la vista para una explicación, pero Jackson ahora miraba por la ventana, sin decir ni hacer nada, solamente puso las cosas donde estaban.

—Bueno… nos vemos el domingo ¿Vale?

Jackson asintió. Ella salió de la habitación y caminó despacio hasta la carretera para tomar un taxi. Durante el camino de regreso no pudo dejar de ver las lápidas. Había otro detalle. Al pie de cada una tenían una flor solitaria de cinco pétalos blancos. Volteó una vez más al hospital, preocupada por ese niño. No. Preocupada por todos los demás. Por un segundo, el repentino pensamiento del siguiente rostro que ya no vería ese domingo asaltó su mente. Se dijo que todo estaría bien, se puso los audífonos y le indicó la ruta al chofer.

—O—O—O—O—O—

El domingo que tenía planeado ir con Luna resultó un imprevisto. Su hermana tendría una audición, estaban buscando guitarrista para una banda local con cierto renombre por Royal Woods y no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad, y claramente ella tampoco insistió. Prometió ir a la semana siguiente. Luan, en tanto, se tomó el tiempo de preparar unos pequeños obsequios, nada fuera del otro mundo. Preparó varios chocolates, recortó hojas de colores y le pidió a Lucy que escribiera una bonita rima para cada uno. Esta era su nueva oportunidad de conocerlos a todos. Luego de que Sandra le echara en cara "eso", supo que, aunque los visitara cada semana, ella seguía siendo una extraña; era una cuestión más que nada de orgullo, procurando que esa bruja se tragara sus palabras.

—Hola, Janice—saludó alegremente—¿Cómo estás?

—Buenas tardes, Luan—contestó la mujer acomodándose los lentes—. Hoy viniste temprano, falta una hora para que puedas entrar a la estancia.

—Lo sé, pero quería platicar un poco contigo, si no tienes problemas.

—Claro, ¿De qué se trata?

Luan le explicó que Sandra le dijo de una manera muy descarada que ni siquiera conocía bien a todos los niños, ambas llegaron al acuerdo de que no tenía el derecho de hacer eso, también le explicó que en cierto modo tenía sentido. Ahora que ya se había enterado que Jackson no tenía familia, le preguntó acerca de todos los demás, si recibían la atención que merecían por su familia o por el personal del hospital. Janice se acomodó un mechón de su canoso cabello y le pasó una menta del mostrador a Luan. Antes de que pudiera hablar, vieron que cinco doctores se metían presurosos al ascensor; la mujer ya no se sorprendía, ver eso era cosa de todos los días, pero Luan no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago por imaginarse lo que harían. Una cirugía, revivir a alguien con el desfibrilador…

—No a todos les podemos dar la atención, Luan. Por eso trato de entender de Sandra.

—Es alguien muy grosera.

—No creo que haberla llamado bruja fuera de mucha ayuda—se echaron otras risas por recodar eso—. No sería muy justo de nuestra parte darle más atención a Jackson por no tener familia, como sus otros compañeros.

—Ya lo sé, es que… me da un poco de lástima ¿Sabes?

—Antes de que vinieras como voluntaria pude platicar con los padres de algunos chicos, hace un poco más amenas las terapias. Por ejemplo, Francis solamente vive con su tío. Es un hombre soltero, se hizo cargo del su sobrino porque su hermano era militar y falleció el año pasado, la mujer se desentendió del chico. Ahora que el cáncer lo está… bueno. El pobre hombre está devastado.

En el transcurso de esa hora, Luan se enteró de que Carlos llevaba mejor la recuperación de sus quemaduras. Pero habían denunciado a servicios infantiles las marcas de golpes que tenía por toda la espalda. Tony vivía con su madre y sus tías, tres mujeres que lo querían con toda el alma, solo que no podía olvidar los gritos de ellas, en especial de la mamá, cuando le dijeron que su hijo había fallecido.

—No entiendo. Si ya estaba en etapa terminal ¿Por qué no lo llevaron a casa? ¿No era mejor que estuviera en casa con ellas?

—Estábamos en esos preparativos cuando todo sucedió. Él simplemente ya no despertó para ir a casa, Luan. Eso sucede con las enfermedades, son demasiado imprevisibles, sabemos muy poco de todos ellos.

—¿Y qué hay de Jackson? ¿No tiene tíos, primos? ¿Alguien?

Janice sintió la voz de Luan, guardaba un poco de esperanza, de escuchar algo alentador. La chica Loud supo que ella escuchó lo que quería decir más allá de tener familia… «¿Cómo es que se encargan de un niño que ya no tenía nada en el mundo?». La enfermera se fijó a ambos, fuera de la gente en la sala de espera y el guardia de seguridad en la puerta, no había nadie que escuchara la conversación. Algo más delicado de lo normal.

—Supongo que ya estarás enterada de que Jackson no es muy hablador ¿Verdad?

—Sí, los niños lo dicen casi siempre.

—Bien, pues… apenas anoche estaba platicando con Felipe, el conserje, sobre ese niño. Hace dibujos hermosos, pero… todos los tiró a la basura.

Janice abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó varias hojas de papel arrugadas, Luan se tomó el tiempo para verlos todos. Había praderas, árboles, lagos, un campo de estrellas y la luna. Janice se quedó con algunos otros, que también miraba con gran interés. Se pasaron uno y otro, hasta que la sonrisa de Luan se esfumó lentamente cuando miró un dibujo muy diferente a todos los demás.

—Ese es el "dibujo" más… más raro de todos los que ha hecho. Por eso, luego de que se recupere, lo llevarán a una clínica a las afueras de la ciudad. El trauma lo dejó demasiado mal.

—Eso puedo verlo—vio la hoja con más atención— ¿Qué lo habrá dejado así? Callado, siempre mirando por esa ventana.

—No lo sé, pero no es normal que incluso una hoja en blanco la tome como un dibujo.

Luan dobló hoja, un poco difícil por lo arrugada que estaba. Analizando lo que Janice acababa de decir.

—Hojas en blanco…

—No, no todas, solo esa. Habla muy poco, pero hasta a Felipe le dio a entender que estaba un poco mal de su cabeza. Le dijo que no podía ver el dibujo ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Sí… qué raro.

Llegó el momento de subir con todos los niños. Todos tenían un mejor aspecto que el de días anteriores; sin embargo, Jackson seguía viendo por esa ventana, hacia el atardecer.

—Había una vez perro que respiraba por el trasero—comenzó Luan—. Un día se sentó en un charco y el pobre se ahogó.

Las risillas de los niños inmediatamente llenaron la estancia. Jackson seguía sin voltear, pero ella no se dio por vencida.

—¿Se saben el chiste de los bobos y la sorda?

—¡No! —respondieron a coro.

—¿Qué?

—Que no—respondieron otra vez.

—¿Qué? Hablen más alto.

—¡QUE NO! —gritaron todos los niños.

—"Los bobos y la sorda" ¿Entienden?

Les costó unos tres segundos, y luego todos rompieron en carcajadas que Luan aceptó más que gustosa. Sacó los dulces que llevaba para cada uno, los repartió luego de darles un beso en la frente a cada uno; se acercó a Jackson para entregarle el suyo, pero cuando sacó la mano de su pequeño maletín tenía entre los dedos el dibujo en blanco. Se estremeció y Jackson pudo notarlo. Fingió que no pasaba nada y puso una enorme sonrisa mientras le daba su golosina. Jackson la tomó con la mano temblorosa, pudo ver que las yemas de sus dedos estaban pintadas de distintos colores, tal vez estaba dibujando antes de ir a la estancia. Una vez más, aunque no quiso reconocerlo, su rostro más que darle asco le inspiraba miedo.

—Espero que te guste el relleno de fresa, cariño—sonrió aguantando su malestar—. Si quieres puedo cambiártelo por uno de limón.

Nuevamente en silencio. Negó, sin darle más importancia a la rima compuesta por Lucy, simplemente dobló el papel entre sus dedos y se comió el chocolate. Comía de manera ruidosa, Luan pensó que así se escucharía un animal comiendo, un animal salvaje que come antes de que se lo quiten los buitres.

—Verán, niños. Mi hermana iba a venir hoy conmigo, ella quisiera tocar música para ustedes ¿Les gusta la música? ¿verdad?

—Sí—respondieron todos otra vez, luego corrieron los murmullos entre la estancia.

—Pues bien, ya que mi hermana no pudo venir, prometió que vendría la siguiente semana, y que les traería un regalito a todos ustedes.

Los chiquillos casi saltaron de alegría al escuchar eso. Karen, más entusiasta de lo normal, dijo que podían cantar un rato, para que cuando Luna fuera, no desafinaran tanto. Sus compañeros le siguieron la corriente, y de manera muy distinta a la que Luan pensaba, no pidieron canciones infantiles, sino temas de raperos famosos y canciones pop. Tuvo suerte de saberse algunas, pero casi tuvo que seguirle el paso a los niños, quienes reían por su torpeza diciendo palabras que no iban en la letra. Por fortuna, ese día no faltó ningún rostro conocido. Llegado el final de su visita, ella sabía que todos volverían a su cuarto una vez que ella se fuera; esta vez no era así. Ella misma se ofreció a llevar a Jackson a su cuarto, susurrándole a Janice que quería hablar con él en privado. Ella no tuvo objeción, siempre y cuando lo regresara a su habitación.

Al principio, Jackson no reaccionó por quedarse solo con ella, Luan pensaba de manera rápida cómo iniciar la conversación. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que él fuera a responder, solamente tomó el dibujo, suspiró con cierto temor y se acercó a la silla de ruedas de Jackson, hincándose frente a él y desdoblando el papel. Esta vez sí hubo reacción, Jackson apartó la cabeza y abrió más los ojos, sorprendido de ver otra vez ese pedazo de papel.

—Cielo… ¿Qué es esto?

Su pregunta apenas pudo escucharse en la vacía estancia. Jackson respiró con lentitud.

—Nada—susurró—. Está en blanco.

Luan no estuvo dispuesta a tragarse eso, así que enserió el gesto y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Qué es? Ya sé que no está en blanco, pero dime qué es.

El niño le quitó la hoja, el olor a hospital le pareció más repulsivo que de costumbre. A enfermedad, muerte y limpiador barato. Miró la hoja, luego a Luan, una vez más a la ventana y luego otra vez a Luan. Abrió la boca, la joven apenas pudo contener una arcada por ver su boca, le faltaban varios dientes y la encía se pintaba de violeta, no supo por qué.

—No lo sé. Solo dibujo, pero no sé qué es.

—Tú lo hiciste—respondió con paciencia—. No puedes decir que no sabes lo que dibujaste.

—Estaba… en el coche—contestó, susurrando una vez más.

—¿El día que tuviste el accidente?

—No fue un accidente—tragó saliva, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla—. No fue un accidente, y nadie puede verlo… pero tu sí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No fue un accidente—exhaló con pesadez y agitó la hoja, conteniendo el enojo—. Mira esto, sabes que no fue un accidente. Tú lo ves, ves que no está en blanco ¿Verdad? Tú lo ves, Luan.

—Pero… Janice y el conserje no pueden hacerlo ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé—le entregó el dibujo y señaló por la ventana, descendía el crepúsculo—. Por allá… fue donde pasó. Yo lo sé, porque se parece ¿No lo ves? Por favor, dime que sí lo ves.

Luan siguió el dedo de Jackson, señalaba hacia detrás de la autopista. El atardecer. Naranja, rojo, con un ínfimo toque de cerúleo. Le parecía familiar, pero no podía decirlo con exactitud. Jackson empezó a llorar en silencio, le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza. Era la primera vez que Luan podía escuchar su voz y estaba aterrada, aterrada y avergonzada por las circunstancias en las que pudo lograr su objetivo. Acarició su cabeza, apretó levemente su paralizado regazo y él se desahogó con más fuerza. Jackson susurró en su oído, y la dejó pálida con sus palabras.

—No sé lo que es—respondió entre sollozos—. Solamente recuerdo el fuego del coche, el humo que pude ver antes de desmayarme. Me dolía mucho, y trataba de arrastrarme para no quemarme.

Le costó trabajo tranquilizarse, Luan no podía con las lágrimas de un niño, no de alguien ajeno a su familia. Una vez que consiguió alegrarlo, dijo que se quedaría en secreto de ellos dos, que nadie lo sabría. Jackson no era ningún tonto, sabía que lo mandarían lejos cuando estuviera un poco mejor; Luan le prometió hacer lo que pudiera para que no lo mandaran a esa clínica, les diría a todos que él simplemente bromeaba, y que le siguiera la corriente en eso.

—¿Pero me creerán? —preguntó el chiquillo limpiándose los mocos.

—Claro que lo harán, te lo prometo.

—No es el primer dibujo que hago ¿Y si alguien más puede verlo? Así como tú.

—Sigue firme en eso. Solo diles que está en blanco y que fue una broma ¿Vale? Te prometo que todo estará bien.

Dejó al niño en su habitación, le dio otro beso en la mejilla y él prometió ser un poco más abierto con sus compañeros. Ella solamente sonrió, porque no estaba segura de volver a la semana siguiente para ver si cumplía su palabra. No saludó a Sandra cuando se fue del hospital, simplemente caminó hasta la acera y tomó un taxi, mirando atrás por última vez.

—Disculpe ¿Qué le parece este dibujo?

El chofer detuvo el auto, el semáforo estaba en rojo. Lo vio por ambos lados y se lo pasó de regreso.

—No veo nada, está en blanco.

Luan no dijo nada, recibió el dibujo y lo siguió mirando en completo silencio. Jackson había dibujado algo abominable, monstruoso. En el suelo, pintado de gris y líneas amarillas, simulando el asfalto de la autopista, estaba lleno de sangre. En el centro había un imponente monstruo hecho de fuego y llamas, con un ojo rojo y envuelto en humo. Sin embargo, todos veían la hoja en blanco. Pero algo más pasaba por la mente de Luan. ¿Qué tal si la hoja de verdad estaba en blanco? Era un tema del que no quería saber más. Nada más, si acaso, una visita con el doctor John Smith al día siguiente luego de terminar las clases.

Extrañaría a sus "pequeños guerreros".

—O—O—O—O—O—

 **Puff*:** Esos sillones geniales rellenos de aire o esponja suave.

 **Bob Ross*:** Uno de mis ídolos de la infancia, un gran pintor. Búsquenlo en YouTube.

 **Se agradecen los Reviews.**


	5. El Rincón de los Sentidos

**El Rincón de los Sentidos  
(Lynn Loud)**

 _Dedicado a mi gran amigo UnderratedHero_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, colega!_

El zumbido desaparecía poco a poco, constante. Iba y venía, cual metrónomo en una habitación vacía. Lynn no lo recordaba. No muy bien al menos ¿Cómo había regresado a casa? Por lo mismo, recostada en la cama y escuchando, además del zumbido en su oído, los suspiros tranquilos de Lucy, también miraba el techo, el cual cobraba cada vez más color conforme pasaban las horas ¿Tenía color acaso? ¿Cómo había llegado a casa? ¿El bulto en la cama contigua de verdad era su hermanita Lucy? Quiso acercarse y despertarla, asegurarse de que era ella, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar, se recargó contra la pared. Sus pensamientos estaban obnubilados todavía.

* * *

—Dame el encendedor —exigió Angie con bastante molestia— ¡Anda, ya tardaste mucho!

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! —contestó Lynn con hastío—. Mierda, qué poca paciencia, demonios.

Fue al undécimo intento cuando por fin le pudo dar una calada a la condenada pipa que tenía entre las manos, la cual, se trataba de un regalo muy especial por parte del hermano mayor de Ángela, quien con los nervios ya bastante crispados le estaba exigiendo el encendedor para darle una calada a su porro. Las dos ya estaban lo suficientemente molestas, sin embargo, además de las exigencias impacientes de la pelirroja, Lynn debía aguantar un terrible dolor en el hombro por caerse en bici de las barandillas en la pista de patinaje del parque.

—No sé cómo me convenciste de esta idiotez —dijo Lynn, aguantándose las arcadas del humo en su boca y su pecho—. Yo no debería fumar esta porquería.

La otra, burlándose ya fuera por estar drogándose desde hace rato o por la observación de Lynn, por fin le arrebató el mechero para encender su porro terriblemente forjado. Ambas se tomaron unos segundos para sentir que las primeras caladas hicieran efecto antes de hablar; quizás se trataba de una idiotez, pero el efecto fue casi inmediato. El dolor en el hombro estaba dando tregua.

—Ya lo estás haciendo, no eres tan cobarde —le felicitó Angie, soltando una pequeña bocanada de humo que se disipó en el viento veraniego del atardecer—. Si lo piensas bien, no estás haciendo nada malo. Es una estúpida planta, ¿qué mal te puede hacer?

— ¿Acabar con mi capacidad pulmonar, por ejemplo?

—No seas paranoica, solo es un porro.

 _Solo un porro._

Tal vez, pero no se trataba del primer porro en su vida, sino del vigésimo desde hace diez días, cuando había conocido a Angie luego de las tutorías que le jodieron un mes de vacaciones a la familia, por su culpa, obviamente. Haber reprobado tres asignaturas y no entregar un proyecto muy importante fueron las anclas en su bote de remos. Ahora ni sus hermanos le dirigían la palabra, ni sus amigas estaban con ella, y encima, sus padres la sacaron de sus equipos de deportes hasta que se pusiera al corriente, algo no muy difícil, tomando en cuenta que estaba obligada a rendir tres exámenes y entregar dicho proyecto, prácticamente sacándolo de internet lo mejor escrito para su profesor, ya que Lynn ni siquiera se había molestado en tomar apuntes, pues estaba más ocupada entrenando para sus juegos al final del semestre, que en aprobar el mismo de forma satisfactoria.

Ambas, a la par, sacaban el humo con cierta gracia, tratando de formar un círculo que nunca lograba salir gracias a las risas interrumpiendo su exhalación que fragmentaban el humo. En todo caso, se trataba de un atardecer muy ameno, las estrellas pintaban unos endebles destellos que se borraban con cada parpadeo, al menos para ella, quien se entretenía mirando hacia el horizonte con la mente en blanco. La indiferencia de sus hermanos se iba mucho a la mierda junto con ellos y sus padres y sus maestros. Montón de idiotas.

—Tengo que irme —dijo al cabo de un rato, no le dio tiempo a objetar, pues le entregó su pipa a Angie casi arrojándola—. Mañana debo rendir mi segundo examen y no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí sentada. Mi hermanita seguro está esperando los apuntes que me dio ayer, se pone muy pesada si no hacen lo indicado.

—Sí, como sea ¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

— ¿Qué fiesta? —preguntó Lynn—. No dijiste nada de ninguna fiesta.

—De cumpleaños, la novia de mi hermano, ¿Lo olvidas?

—Yo…

—No importa, paso por ti más tarde, ¿Vale?

* * *

Fiesta… sí, una fiesta. El cumpleaños de Daniele, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Lynn seguía pensando en todo lo divertido de aquella fiesta. Sí, con hombretones deportistas y sus camisas del equipo de fútbol local de Royal Woods. Aquellos gorilas ebrios y enervados por la música amén de otras sustancias y ambiente tan peculiar de las fiestas para mayores le inspiraban bastante desconfianza. Al menos así fue durante los primeros minutos. Luego una cerveza se atravesó en su camino… y luego otra… y otra.

De pronto, Lynn se sintió mareada ahí donde estaba sentada, abrió los ojos tanto como pudo al no sentirse dentro de sí, todo se difuminaba alrededor suyo. Hasta su hermana, quien debiera estar acostada en la cama contigua, pero Lucy hacía gala por su ausencia.

— ¿Lucy?

—Dime.

La deportista casi cayó del susto al encontrarse frente a frente con su hermanita. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Lucy estaba sentada junto a ella.

—Pedazo de idiota, me diste un buen susto.

—No era necesario el insulto —contestó Lucy— ¿No te bastó con romper a Edwin? Suspiro… su vida mortal ha expirado.

—Yo no…

El busto del vampiro favorito de Lucy apareció completamente roto a sus pies ¿Lucy? Estaba en su cama, colgando de una esquina, boca abajo y con el cuello torcido de una forma inhumana, extraña, que le causó escalofrío. Silencio… un silencio tan abismal roto al cabo de veinte largos segundos en que ninguna miró hacia otro lado en la habitación por un sonido repetitivo, monótono. Un sonido de verdad molesto, acompañado de una voz desde el pasillo, por fuera de la puerta.

 _Hey… hey… hey…_

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Lynn.

Lucy sonrió, luego su cuello volvió a la posición original, entonces se puso en cuclillas. Sí, todavía de cabeza en la esquina de su cama ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allá tan pronto, si estaba junto a ella hace menos de un segundo?

 _Hey… hey… hey…  
_

* * *

— ¿El baño? ¿Es en serio?

—Todas las habitaciones están ocupadas…

—Pero el baño… qué asco.

Lynn jamás se había imaginado perder la virginidad en una fiesta, mucho menos en un baño que, para variar, al menos estaba limpio, ni siquiera por ser una fiesta de chicos mayores a Lori, es decir, de la universidad, lo habían vuelto una porquería. Mientras su compañero le besaba el cuello y arrinconaba entre la pared y el lavabo, manoseándola con impaciencia y agresividad, pensó que las jardineras de la casa, abarrotadas de tomateras, se volvieron los baños de la fiesta; quitando la imagen grotesca de su mente, fue ella quien hizo presa el cuello del tipo, mayor que ella, de la edad de Leni, con un distinto color de cabello, pero su hermana quedaría como Einstein junto a él.

De todos modos, ahora que estaba excitada por bailar —de una forma muy vulgar— con ese mismo chico, no tenía planeado detenerse. Después de todo, la primera vez estaba sobrevalorada, según Lori y Luna; una jamás llegaba a venirse o tan siquiera a sentir algo, y en el remoto caso de empezar a disfrutarlo, el tipo ya estaría exhausto sobre ella, con el pene flácido, joder. De todos modos, ya teniendo la saliva del chico por toda su boca, el cuello y las mejillas, ella quiso tomar un poco de iniciativa y le desabrochó el cinturón, rosando de forma muy fugaz y casi desentendida su miembro, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

—Dime que traes condón, torpe —le dijo Lynn, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Sí, sí —contesta el otro, agitado también—. En mi cartera, espera.

Lynn no quiso verlo, al menos no directamente, pero no pudo evitarlo. La música de la fiesta parecía más bien algo lejano encerrado dentro de una caja metálica; la luz blanca y las baldosas brillantes del baño quedaban chocantes con la sensación causada por el alcohol y la marihuana. Su teléfono estaba apagado, no quiso saber nada de nadie desde que puso un pie fuera de la casa, a las dos de mañana, cuando Angie pasó por ella en la vieja Vespa oxidada de su hermano mayor.

El pene de su compañero salió agitándose de arriba abajo cuando se bajó el bóxer y lo vio destapar el preservativo de forma muy torpe. Para colmo, se trataba de los mismos que las enfermeras habían repartido en casi cada escuela hace más de dos meses; bien, ya estando ahí, con sus pechos pequeños y manejables de fuera, él buscaba una posición cómoda para ambos. Lynn, ya con muy mal juicio y procurando que a su compañero no se le quemaran las dos neuronas que tenía para pensar en algo pronto, aprovechó un poco su elasticidad para abrir las piernas y apoyar una en el toallero, dejándole el camino libre. Hubo un momento en que él dudó, incluso la miró raro, haciéndola sentirse apenada de no ir depilada como alguna de las tantas actrices pornográficas aparecidas en el historial de la computadora de Lincoln.

Poco le importó al fulano, por supuesto, pues pegó sus caderas con rudeza, buscando la entrada de Lynn y no paró hasta hacerlo. Al menos uno de los pronósticos de Lori no se cumplió, pues el amiguito de su ligue estaba más que duro para cumplir con el trabajo, eso sí, batalló un poco para entrar y Lynn no quiso darle a notar que era virgen aún. Lo que no pudo controlar fue el gemido cuando logró penetrarla.

—Es grande, ¿Verdad? —preguntó él, torpe y orgulloso.

—A-ajá —gimió Lynn, sin tener certeza de ello, pues hasta el momento no había visto otro pene que no fuera el de su hermano al entrar al baño sin tocar hace dos semanas, y por supuesto, los de múltiples actores que acompañaban a las actrices del historial en la computadora de Lincoln.

—Más despacio, t-ton-to —pidió apretando la mandíbula y aferrándose a sus hombros.

—Mierda, estás muy estrecha —plañía el tipo.

Ambos, entre gemidos, solo terminaron por perder el equilibrio ante la posición tan incómoda que Lynn había sugerido; al cabo de segundos largos y un poco dolorosos en que él no dio tregua con las embestidas fuertes, la pierna alzada de Lynn se zafó del toallero dada su baja estatura, él lo tomó como una sugerencia de cambiar de pose, y en menos de lo que Lynn esperaba, estaba viéndose frente al espejo del lavabo siendo penetrada por un tipo igual o más borracho que ella. Pero joder… empezaba a sentirse muy bien, las piernas le flaquearon y sus rodillas empezaban a sucumbir, quizás al alcohol, quizás a las punzadas tan placenteras en su retaguardia. Ni siquiera la fría porcelana del lavabo lograba desconectarla del momento.

Al menos hasta que la predicción de Lori se cumplió, pues vio a su compañero poner una cara tan extraña a la vez que su ritmo aumentó poco a poco, hasta que se quedó quieto con la pelvis pegada a sus nalgas para luego retirarse bufando. Lynn alcanzó a verlo después de terminar, la punta del condón lucía repleta, no lo supo a ciencia cierta, pero su amiguito se quedó muerto después de pasado el momento.

—Quiero mear —anunció dándole la espalda.

Luego, Lynn vio caer el condón dentro del excusado. Así que, rodando los ojos y asegurándose de no traer el short al revés, salió del baño murmurando algo que el sujetó no alcanzó a escuchar.

—Gracias por nada, idiota.

Sin embargo, al salir se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de ver que el sol estaba saliendo y casi no quedaban invitados en la casa de Angie, apenas pudo verla a ella porque estaba alistando su Vespa para salir. Le hizo la seña de acercarse y Lynn caminó todavía con torpeza, casi no atrapa el ridículo casco rosa con la estampa de arcoíris. De hecho, sus sentidos estaban molidos por la noche agitada que apenas pudo sentir el viento cuando estaban de camino a quién sabe dónde. Había dormitado un poco, luchando contra el vómito queriéndole salir hasta por las orejas, hasta que cayó en el jardín frente a su casa. No tenía energías para levantarse, "afortunadamente", Angie no la dejó sola y la levantó con bastante esfuerzo hasta la casa del vecino, ahí la puso contra el cercado mientras sacaba una bolsita plástica de su chamarra y la echaba sobre su carnet de estudiante. Un polvo blanco y un dólar muy sucio.

—Métete esto en la nariz —dijo con prisa, entregándole el dólar vuelto un rollito— ¡Anda! ¡Tienes que entrar a bañarte para el examen, estarás bien!

Más por inercia que por querer hacerlo, Lynn se puso el dólar en la fosa nasal derecha y, cuando menos advirtió, algo le hizo estornudar con ganas y arder la garganta hasta toser.

— ¡¿Qué mierda…?!

—Cállate, nos vemos mañana —le dijo molesta—. No hagas deporte, termina tu examen y vuelve para que duermas un rato.

Una vez más, como un completo zombi, Lynn entró a la casa sintiendo que el corazón le quería salir por el pecho. El sol todavía no terminaba de salir, pero entró a su habitación lo más silenciosa que pudo hacerlo, esperando que Lucy no escogiera ese día en particular para despertar temprano. Lo bueno, no fue así. La pequeña pálida seguía dormida, entonces, ella se desnudó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió para echar su ropa en el ducto de lavado para que nadie la oliera. Ya en la regadera, solo se talló aquello que veía sucio en su cuerpo, luego partió a la escuela sin más, bajo la atenta mirada de Luna. Lynn solía levantarse temprano, mas no amaneciendo.

El examen… fue mejor de lo previsto.

Las respuestas fluyeron con total claridad al recordar las instrucciones de Lisa para el examen, haciendo valer algunas referencias o muletillas usadas para recordar algo. No obstante, la profesora DiMartino, encargada de aplicar el examen extraordinario, se sorprendió de verla "tan apagada", pero no hizo comentario alguno con tal de irse temprano a casa. En todo momento, incluso de regreso, Lynn no paró de sentir los latidos de su corazón al máximo, como si hubiera empezado a correr… y todavía no se detuviera. Algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

* * *

Frente a ella aparecieron un montón de cubos de azúcar, apenas pudo percibirlos con la cabeza gacha, estando en el comedor mientras que de la cocina provenía una alegre música de tonos irlandeses, no supo identificarlos. Ni Luna escuchaba tales melodías a pesar de ser una gran conocedora, de hecho, no supo decir si a su hermana mayor le gustarían tanto como le estaban gustando a ella. Levantándose al llamado de tan singulares instrumentos fue directo hacia allá, escuchando pasitos cada que avanzaba hacia la puerta.

Lola se encontraba ahí, dándole la espalda, sentada en un banquito que se lucía por la falta de cualquier otro aparato normal. Ni un refrigerador, ni una estufa, ni siquiera los múltiples platos; los cajones de la alacena brillaban por ausentes de cualquier artefacto, especia o condimento. Solo estaba su hermanita, sentada bajo un resplandor oscuro entrando por la ventana, haciéndole brillar el vestido con múltiples colores. La música había parado, el silencio dominaba todo, la sensación de intranquilidad ya estaba tocando las puertas del cielo para cuando la pequeña rubia levantó la cara, quitándose la tiara y mostrándosela con una gran sonrisa.

—¿La quieres? —preguntó—. Mira, tiene bonitos adornos que puedes usar.

De cada una de las tres puntas de la tiara se desprendieron las gemas arrastrando tras de sí la propia tiara hasta caer en el suelo, donde tomaron forma de repulsivas serpientes que reptaban hasta donde Lynn estaba parada. Lola volvió a darle la espalda, las serpientes alzaron la cabeza, siseando mientras la rodeaban con cuidado de no moverse muy rápido. Ante el extraño y grotesco espectáculo, Lynn no se sintió capaz de hacer nada. Los brazos le pesaban, las articulaciones se sentían trabadas, como si hubiera un montón de ligas impidiéndole doblar los dedos.

—Valemos mucho —dijo la serpiente de ojos azules— ¿Quieres cambiarnos por tus polvos mágicos? Te podemos conseguir mucho ¿Quieres?

—No respondas —le indicó la serpiente con ojos rojos, con una voz más señorial, aunque amenazante—. Quiere tentarte, no le hagas caso. Sabes muy bien que no valemos nada.

—Exacto, quien vale es la niña ahí sentada —se metió la serpiente con ojos negros—. Ella vale mucho polvo mágico, hazme caso. Deshazte de ella.

—Pero ella es mi hermana, no puedo…

No pudo terminar su oración, pues el sitio donde estaba sentada Lola, ahora estaba vacío. Había quedado solo el banquito a la luz de la luna, la cocina se quedó oscura y las serpientes se fueron por la puerta, la donde ella entró pocos minutos antes, pudiendo verles la cola antes de que se perdieran en la casa.

Ya sin peligro alguno se acercó al asiento, notando que estaba húmedo, la mancha escarlata se extendía por las patas del mueblecillo hasta formar un diminuto charco rojizo en el suelo.

—Qué desperdicio —dijo Leni, entrando por la cocina, trepando por el techo como si fuera una _araña,_ hasta que descendió de un salto—. Hola, ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? —preguntó, de su boca salieron dos enormes colmillos goteando un líquido púrpura hasta el suelo— ¿Viniste por un bocadillo nocturno?

* * *

—Peor te vas a poner si sigues con esta porquería —le dijo Angie—. No voy a darte una mierda ¿Crees que me la dan gratis? ¡Debo trabajar si quiero fumar un poco!

— ¡Anda! Por favor, jamás te he pedido nada, te pagaré cuando acabe con los exámenes.

Su amiga pelirroja se le quedó viendo, mordiéndose las uñas con una ansiedad igual o incluso más terrible que la de Lynn. No le costó mucho sentir compasión por la pobre chica Loud, así que sacó una bolsita plástica del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y le dio el restante de cocaína que su hermano no había inhalado. El polvo cayó en las manos de Lynn, sus ojos recuperaron el brillo ante el magnífico tesoro.

—Me debes una, enana —le amenazó, señalando con el dedo índice—. Ya luego hablamos de tu pago ¿Oíste? Mientras… bueno, disfrútalo.

Lynn se metió en la casa a hurtadillas, pasaba de medianoche y sus hermanos ya estaban descansando. Antes de subir fue hacia la cocina y echó el polvo en la barrita, luego lo terminó de moler torpemente con ayuda de una cuchara hasta que creyó tenerla en perfecto estado. Arrancó una nota adhesiva del bloc en el refrigerador y luego inhaló una de las tres líneas del polvo con rapidez hasta soltar una exhalación que casi parecía un gemido, todo por el alivio de sentirse al igual que aquella mañana hace dos semanas, en el jardín. No había dormido hasta luego de llegar a casa, fue una sensación terrible al principio, y tuvo la necesidad de dominar el miedo al probar una cosa muy distinta a la «hierba relajante».

Gracias al sacudón de energía producido por el cristal, la maestra DiMartino no había notado su borrachera, ni la falta de descanso. El maldito polvo se trataba del engaño perfecto, además de impulsarle con adrenalina incontrolable, le hizo olvidar por completo los días tan ajetreados de las últimas semanas. Al demonio los dolores por caerse de su bici, pues con el bendito cristal podía sentirse más veloz que el puto Flash, de las historietas que coleccionaba Lincoln.

 _Hey… tú._

Alzó la cabeza, justo a tiempo de ver encenderse el foco de la cocina y dejarla ofuscada por algunos segundos. Entre los destellos apareció la pequeña Lola, con un vaso de vidrio en una mano y tallándose los ojitos con la otra, luciendo completamente cansada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Yo…

— ¿Qué diablos traes en la nariz?

—Ah, esto, ah, yo —tartamudeaba como idiota, y luego de que Lola le viera un poco del preciado polvo debajo de la nariz al acercarse más a ella, no tuvo más opción que pedir un favor—. No digas nada de esto, por favor. Mamá y papá me matarán si se enteran.

Lola apenas dio tres pasos, retrocediendo con un desagradable gesto en el rostro. Lynn se dio cuenta del error en ese segundo; que la atraparan con un porro ya era malo, pero que la atraparan con algo incluso más potente significaban problemas mucho más potentes. La pequeña estaba por abrir la boca cuando Lynn le alcanzó y le tapó con una mano antes de que gritara despertando a todos con el chisme.

—Maldita seas, Lola, cállate.

—Le diré a papá —dijo con su típica vocecilla altanera y maliciosa, ahora más espabilada para chantajear—. A menos que me ofrezcas algo ¿Qué tienes?

— ¿Ah? ¡No voy a darte una mierda! —y hablaba en serio, ya no podía vender más cosas, varios de los cómics de Lincoln se habían "perdido" junto a algunos honorarios de "Negociosos Graciosos".

Ya con los sentidos, debido a la hora, más mermados que despiertos como Lynn pensó al principio, le fue imposible seguir sujetando a su hermanita, pues esta se le escabulló entre las piernas para correr en dirección de la habitación de sus padres. Sus pasitos no fueron lo suficientemente ágiles para evadir a su atlética hermana mayor; Lynn se arrojó sobre Lola sin miramientos, como si fuera a taclear a alguien del equipo de fútbol. La pequeña, queriendo evadirla, lo único que logró fue que Lynn la empujara con una mano, directo al barandal de la escalera. El cuerpo de su hermanita rebotó en el barandal, su cabeza en el borde del escalón principal y el vaso se le quebró en las manos, cortándole la palma de lado a lado con un estruendo que resonó por toda la casa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —gritó su padre desde la habitación— ¡Niños! ¿Son ustedes?

La sangre brotaba de la mano de Lola, ella estaba desmayada en el suelo. Cielo santo, parecía que estaba muerta. El terror trepó por el estómago de Lynn hasta salir en un abominable grito que estremeció a Lori, la única que se levantó a ver por qué había tanto barullo. El grito de Lynn se mezcló con el de la mayor, despertando por fin a sus padres para pedir ayuda. De una forma oportunista, Lynn se limpió el polvo de la cara y fingió que no había sido ella quien empujó a su hermanita.

—Se cayó por las escaleras —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Me decía que tenía sed, traía el vaso en las manos ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡No pude atraparla! ¡No pude atraparla!

—No, tesoro, no fue tu culpa —le consolaba su madre, abrazándola mientras lloraba tratando de recuperar compostura.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando toda la familia Loud estaba despierta. Rita hizo una llamada rápida al pediatra con el que llevaban a todos sus hermanos desde que estaban en pañales, mientras Lori encendía la camioneta y su padre llevaba en brazos a la pequeña a la vez que Lincoln sujetaba a Lana, quien lloraba a moco tendido por ver en un estado tan terrible a gemela, hasta la pequeña Lisa se veía perturbada, y Leni no pudo hacer otra cosa que calmar a Lily, quien se mostraba molesta por tanto ruido en la casa; gritos y llantos se escucharon hasta del propio Lincoln por casi media hora. Lynn siguió metida en su farsa y la mejoraba a cada pregunta de sus hermanas, no obstante, cuando todos subieron después de apagar las luces, todo el mundo se le vino abajo cuando vio salir a Lucy de la chimenea.

—Oh, no —susurró a espaldas de todos sus hermanos.

Lucy se limpió las lágrimas, negando con profunda decepción en su rostro. Una vez que llegaran sus padres tendría muchos problemas. A menos que pensara en algo, podía usar todo a su favor. Compartían habitación e intimidarla no supondría una tarea difícil. No obstante, cuando Lynn pensaba en múltiples opciones que iban desde el chantaje, hasta los golpes y las súplicas de ser necesario, vio a Lucy dirigirse a la pieza de Lincoln. Debía jugar bien sus cartas si no quería ser sometida a un interrogatorio. Joder, Luna se tenía muy guardadas sus habilidades de volver a alguien "un pretzel humano". Debía pensar en algo rápido.

 _Hey, tú. Parada ahí, bajo la puerta ¿Puedes sentirme?_

Poco a poco Lynn fue volteando la cabeza hacia la voz que se parecía tanto a la de su padre, diferenciándose en una extraña ronquez no propia de nadie que conociera. En el armario no había nadie, tampoco en el techo, ni en las camas o debajo de ellas, ni siquiera al borde de la ventana. Un efecto secundario de la droga, tal vez. De lo único que tenía completa certeza es que estaba con la mierda hasta el cuello (una expresión) porque en ese momento, mientras ella estaba asustada por haber dañado a su hermana menor, Lucy estaría informándole a Lincoln todo lo sucedido. Le darían una buena paliza en cuanto sus hermanas supieran de la verdad.

No, mierda, no. Solo eran dos mocosos enclenques, no podían hacerle gran cosa una vez que pudiera ponerles las manos encima. En algún momento había escuchado a Lucy narrarle un cuento antes de dormir acerca de un fulano destazando a otro para sacarle el corazón; no se sentía orgullosa de estar haciendo lo mismo que el tipo mencionado y estar al pendiente en la puerta para verlos salir en cualquier momento. No contaba con la astucia de Lucy, pues cuando el sueño la estaba venciendo, fue turno de su hermana mayor para sacarla de su habitación. Luna entró casi tirando la puerta de un empujón, echándola hacia atrás y dejándolas a ambas con un dolor en el hombro, a Luna por entrar a la fuerza y a Lynn por caer al pie de la cama de Lucy. Luna no se quedó impresionada más de un segundo, no perdió el tiempo y la levantó del suelo por el cuello de su camiseta.

— ¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Lola?! —gritó en cólera— ¡Habla, no te me quedes mirando como una idiota!

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —rezongó todavía queriendo hacer válida su mentira— ¡Yo iba al baño! ¿Por qué demonios me empujas? ¡Yo no le hice nada, hasta quise atraparla!

— ¡No me mientas, maldita sea! —exigió empujándola hacia la cama de Lucy— ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo en la cocina?! ¡¿Por qué empujaste a Lola?!

Todos despertaron una vez más gracias al griterío, Lucy apareció por la puerta, tomando de la mano a Lana, dándole a entender que poco después de salir con Lincoln ella logró escabullirse por la habitación de las gemelas hasta un punto ciego del corredor para informarle a Luna sobre el percance. A tales horas y con la situación tan delicada, solo Luna podría patearle el culo hasta sacarle una explicación, lo cual no escatimaría en hacer ahora que sus padres estaban fuera junto con Lori.

* * *

Los golpes de Luna habían dolido demasiado, tanto o más como los que estaba aterrizando en el cuerpo de Lucy. Lola había entendido el mensaje apenas regresó del hospital con la mano envuelta en un yeso y una sutura en la cabeza acompañada de una parte rapada entre sus dorados cabellitos. Lynn tenía un ojo morado, Luna tendría quince días de castigo que se hubieran extendido a un mes de no ser por haberle sacado respuestas a Lynn. Ambas estaban en la cocina a altas horas de la noche, Lynn haciendo entrar a un muchacho en la casa y Lola estaba por chismeárselo a sus padres. Momento en que su hermana intervino haciéndola rebotar cual balón de básquet en las escaleras para darle tiempo al novio secreto de salir corriendo.

Una mentira, por supuesto. Sus hermanos se la habían tragado, Lola lo corroboró ante su mirada de ira luego de volver del hospital. No quería volver allá tan pronto por culpa de su hermana, y ahora estaba _convenciendo_ a Lucy de no decirles nada, si es que había visto algo más.

—De… detente —pedía Lucy—. Lynn… por fa-favor.

El enojo de Lynn ya superaba más de tres fronteras, ahora los puñetazos en Lucy no los podría detener nadie. Su flacucho y frágil cuerpo estaba casi por romperse, pero Lynn reconocía que tenía buena resistencia, pues apenas había llorado; Lucy podía creerse muy vampiro y cuanta mierda más todo lo que quisiera, en tanto tuviera una hermana mayor para hacer ver cuán mortal era, todo estaba bien. La pequeña gótica quedó arrodillada en el suelo, sofocada por tanto castigo a su abdomen y costillas; la deportista no se detuvo ni siquiera por verla tan humillada, ni porque tuviera ocho años. En algún momento debía crecer y comprender que los soplones eran de las cosas más desagradables en la faz de la tierra y debían ser castigados por sus osadías.

— ¿Seguirás abriendo la maldita boca? —le preguntó al oído, ahí donde la tenía acorralada— ¿Hablarás, hermanita?

—No, no diré… no diré nada —decía entrecortada, llorando—. Por favor… ya déjame.

Antes de irse, y sin tener piedad alguna por la estupidez cometida, Lynn le dio un puntapié en el abdomen con tal fuerza que la hizo voltearse y retorcerse entre las basuras tiradas por la calle contigua al club de poesía que Lucy frecuentaba para luego levantarla por el cuello tal como hizo Luna con ella la noche que Lucy se convirtió en una soplona asquerosa.

— ¿Quién es culpable de esto? —preguntó Lynn, refiriéndose a la paliza tan despiadada que le estaba propinando— ¡¿Quién es el maldito culpable?!

—Jenna… —respondió sin poder hablar correctamente—. Jenna Coleman lo hizo.

—Me alegro —contestó Lynn jalándola del pelo—. Que no se te ocurra decir otro disparate, ¿Escuchaste, Lucy?

Lucy terminó hecha polvo, sus labios fueron rotos a puñetazos, sin aire suficiente en los pulmones para seguir llorando o pedir ayuda por la brutal golpiza. La sangre, el recuerdo permanente de que no era la jodida vampiresa que soñaba ser, le escurría por la nariz y una ceja junto a sus lágrimas. Lynn empezó a impacientarse, entonces la hizo espabilar con una bofetada y un puñetazo en la boca, el cual repercutió al hacer chocar su cabeza contra el muro.

— ¿Está claro?

—Sí, sí, sí —asentía la pequeña, intimidada.

Antes de irse, como una vulgar asaltante, le quitó a Lucy los diez dólares que traía en su monedero con forma de murciélago (una ternurita ¿no?) y luego se fue corriendo, sabiendo que Jenna, la bravucona del aula de Lucy estaba de vacaciones y no volvería hasta terminado el verano. Benditas vacaciones de verano y sus perfectas ocasiones para mentir. Poco rato después llegó a la casa de Angie, encontrándose con el hermano mayor de esta, acompañado de su novia mientras arreglaban la dichosa Vespa echada a perder.

—Piérdete, mocosa —le corrió él apenas volteando a verla—. No voy a darte nada más gratis, o pagas o te vas a la mierda.

—Traigo un pago —le dijo mostrándole los dos billetes de cinco quitados a su hermana—. Tómalos a cuenta, te traeré los otros cincuenta cuando los tenga.

El fulano se los arrebató con sus manos llenas de aceite y los metió al bolsillo de su pantalón, de la misma sacó una bolsa plástica y se la echó a Lynn antes de que se fuera. Dentro había dos pastillas, Lynn no entendió qué había querido decir, pero todo quedó claro cuando lo vio giñando con una sonrisa. Muy bien, dos pastillas de éxtasis no caían mal de vez en cuando, en especial por correr a cuenta de la casa. Antes de irse, Lynn regresó a la casa, esta vez dirigiéndose a la novia de su amigo.

—Disculpa ¿Cuánto me cobrarían tus amigas por darle una paliza a alguien?

—Veinte a cada una.

— ¡¿Veinte?!

Bien, podría pagarlos. Leni estaba ganando mucho dinero con su servicio de niñera y podía quitarle unos cuantos billetes a Lincoln por su trabajo de empacador en el supermercado. Hizo el trato con Daniele y ofreció cien dólares repartidos en ella y cuatro de sus amigas.

— ¿Quién es la perra? —preguntó Daniele.

—Es ella —sentenció Lynn mostrándole una foto de Luna en su celular—. Te daré otros diez dólares si le rompes los dedos. TODOS los dedos —remarcó furiosa.

— ¡Jaja! Dalo por hecho —dijo burlándose—. De verdad has de odiar a la perra.

Lynn solo asintió y se marchó luego de darle instrucciones para que la pescaran en un momento de descuido. Antes de regresar a casa se desvió hacia el parque, engullendo una de las pastillas y sintiéndose aliviada. Feliz por el mal rato que haría pasar a Luna.

* * *

 _Somos de un lugar donde nadie nos puede encontrar_

Luna estaba de espaldas frente a ella, en una maloliente celda acolchada de manicomio. Múltiples púas iban entre sus dedos mientras cantaba sin mucho ánimo en particular. Al ponerse de pie e ir de forma silenciosa hasta donde estaba Luna, esta desapareció dejando detrás una estela morada brillante y luego apareció en la otra esquina del cuarto.

 _Ven… despiértanos y no te arrepentirás_

 _Hey tú… ¿Puedes escucharme?_

—Luna ¿Quién está diciendo eso? —preguntó al borde de las lágrimas—. Luna, responde por favor, hermana. No me dejes hablando sola —suplicó, en un patético intento de bromear.

 _Los aplausos que tú nos des han de bastar… para volver del más allá_

Intentando disfrazar el miedo con ira, se arrojó sobre Luna al igual que como hizo con Lola. Otro patético intento, pues Luna volvió a desaparecer y reapareciendo lejos, en otra esquina del cuarto, esta vez moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás con las manos en la espalda. Sus brazos se retorcían, anudándose uno con el otro como si no tuvieran hueso alguno. Y no dejaba de cantar, maldita sea. No dejaba de cantar.

 _Somos de un tiempo de brujas y hadas…_

— ¡Reacciona, maldita sea! —le gritó a Luna, llorando e hincándose en el suelo, desesperada— ¡Luna, por favor perdóname!

 _Somos los hijos de la rebelión_

— ¡Luna! ¡Luna! ¡Luna!

—Literalmente no puede escucharte —dijo Lori a sus espaldas— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta lo que canta? Pero si es lindo.

Lynn se puso de pie y vio a Lori en una pantalla, la imagen se descomponía de vez en cuando con interferencia, pero luego volvía, con destellos que tornaban la pantalla de color azul.

—Por favor, Lori, dile que se detenga —le suplicó aguantando el llanto—. Por favor… dile que me perdone.

—Ay Lynn, ella nunca va a perdonarte —dijo con desinterés—. Para empezar, no hay nada que perdonar, relájate. Literalmente pareces otra.

Dicho así, la pantalla fue ocultada por la muralla de espuma del cuarto, haciendo que Lynn entrara en pánico. Ella, queriendo seguir hablando con su hermana mayor, dejó de hacer caso al canto de Luna y rasguñó hasta hacerse sangrar las uñas. No había pantalla, lo que sí hubo, fueron toneladas de polvo blanco saliendo por las paredes, _polvos mágicos_ que la hicieron gritar del pánico al apartarse al único rincón del cuarto donde Luna no había reaparecido.

 _Los condenados por anhelar la libertad_

 _Hey… hey, tú._

— ¡CÁLLENSE! ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS!

Luna fue volteando poco a poco, mostrándole que no tenía rostro, solo un amasijo de carne que parecía viva, que se retorcía, y aunque no tenía boca seguía cantando. El maldito zumbido en su oído volvía, Lynn quiso estirar las manos hacia Luna, por muy lejos que estuvieran una de la otra. Sin embargo, varios puntos, marcas rojas e hinchadas aparecieron en la sangradura de su brazo y gotearon hasta el suelo. En el otro brazo aparecieron las mismas marcas. Joder, no.

—Por favor… no.

— ¿Por favor qué? —preguntó ingenuamente Lisa… o más bien, un charco de sangre amoldado al rostro de su hermana.

—Solo deténganse —suplicó de nueva cuenta—. No lo volveré a…

— ¿Qué mas da? —volvió a preguntar Lisa—. De todos modos, ya lo hiciste.

* * *

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó Lynn.

— _Shh,_ solo disfruta.

—Pero yo no…

Los dedos de Daniele parecían mágicos, lograron encontrar su punto sensible apenas entrar un poco, a la vez que su vulva era frotada con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que su rosado botoncito le provocaba placenteros espasmos. Daniele se agachó a su altura y con una mano le tapó la boca, estando así, Lynn no tuvo reparo en gemir libremente al saber que nadie más que su compañera la escucharía. Sus piernas se estremecían, sus caderas con impaciencia, buscando más placer. Hasta se olvidó de estar encerrada en el maloliente armario de la casa.

—Sí, sí… buena niña —susurraba Daniele en su oído—. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

— _Mhm_ —fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Haber entrado con Daniele al armario fue el gancho, pensó que ella querría hablar del pago, el cual todavía no había dado. Unos minutos más ahí dentro, y con uno de los mejores orgasmos que Lynn había tenido desde que aprendió a masturbarse el año pasado, su "amiga" le devolvió los treinta dólares de su pago por casi matar a Luna con una paliza. Ya con el short de nuevo en su lugar, pudo ver a Daniele en el momento que se llevaba los dedos a la boca y los lamía con lascivia para luego marcharse. Debía esperar un poco antes de salir también, solo se concentró en el griterío de los drogatas en uno de los tres cuartos del segundo piso, Angie había desaparecido hace rato con uno de ellos, a su hermano le hizo gracia poder escucharla gemir al compás de los resortes de la cama de sus padres.

— ¿Dónde estabas, enana? —le preguntó cuando llegó a la habitación.

Su novia lo besaba con pasión, mirándola de forma discretamente amenazadora y Lynn comprendió el mensaje.

—Fui al baño —dijo aclarándose la garganta— ¿Qué tienen ahora?

En la alfombra había una tira de jeringas para insulina, algunas sin abrir, pero las que estaban usando —a las cuales ya les escurría un poco de sangre— denotaban una aguja diminuta. Heroína. Y todos estaban tan relajados que casi parecían muertos.

— ¿Ya le has hecho a esto? —le preguntó Daniele, encendiendo un porro.

—Nunca —susurró tomando una de las agujas nuevas— ¿Qué se siente?

Ella no le respondió, solo echó el humo del porro en su cara para luego acercarle una cuchara con un líquido marrón de aspecto repulsivo. Lynn, relamiéndose los labios y emocionada por probar algo nuevo, destapó la aguja y la rellenó con la droga. Daniele apartó la cuchara en menos de un segundo, el líquido apenas había entrado en la jeringa.

—Con eso es suficiente —dijo autoritaria—. Si te gusta, luego te doy más.

Antes de que Lynn pudiera hacer algo más, Daniele se levantó de las piernas de su novio y la sentó en la vieja silla del escritorio. Con la liga de su cabello le apretó el brazo derecho dándole tres vueltas hasta hacerle marcar las venas. Unos golpecitos bastaron para hincharla y luego la aguja se clavó en su brazo.

—Esos idiotas están sangrando porque no saben hacerlo —le dijo en todo momento mirándola a los ojos—. No vayas a compartir tu aguja con nadie, no creo que tengan nada, pero es mejor que no lo hagas ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí.

Las enfermeras que daban esas conferencias en la escuela eran muy claras con el tipo de enfermedades a las que se exponían quienes probaban las drogas. Por algunos segundos la imagen de una pierna acabada por la necrosis le llegó a la mente, estaba arrepintiéndose en ese segundo cuando el éxtasis le corrió de pies a cabeza.

—Mierda, que bien se siente —dijo Lynn cerrando los ojos.

Su compañera sonrió con simpatía.

—Sí, sí… buena niña —contestó Daniele, acariciándole la pierna con tintes más allá de amistosos—. Te gusta, ¿verdad? Solo relájate.

Lynn pudo percibir el humo del porro una vez más en su cara, tiernos besos intangibles de humo envolviendo sus sentidos al pasar de los segundos. Los gemidos en una de las habitaciones contiguas ya se estaban deteniendo, irónicamente, estaban en su punto más alto; quizás ella se hubiera excitado, si tan solo Daniele no hubiera extraído hasta el último grado de lujuria unos momentos antes. La media hora que duró el efecto de la heroína fueron lo más parecido a caminar en una escalera hasta el cielo, y al despertar, la respiración empezó a acelerarse. Su cuerpo empezó a pedirle más, sin embargo, sus amigos estaban tirados todavía, espabilándose para el segundo asalto.

—Rayos, quiero más—declaró soñolienta— ¿Todavía tenemos?

A Daniele no le importó tener las tetas de fuera, se apartó de su novio y fue en dirección de Lynn, alcanzando la aguja como pretexto de ponerle sus senos enfrente. Fueron unos pocos segundos, pero Lynn le dio un beso en el busto y, al seguir un poco el juego, Daniele empujó la aguja un poco más lejos a pesar de tener mucho espacio para rodearla y tomarla. Dejándose llevar por la emoción y el recuerdo del momento compartido en el armario, capturó el pezón de Daniele con los labios y le dio tres rápidas lengüetadas.

— ¿Quieres más? —le preguntó la mayor.

Lynn se encogió de hombros, asintiendo.

Daniele rellenó de nueva cuenta la jeringa e inyectó a Lynn tan rápido como pudo, llevándose a cambio una mueca de desagrado al cabo de unos segundos.

— ¿Ya? —preguntó Lynn.

—Ya.

—No me jodas, no siento nada —protestó.

— ¿Quieres más? Bien, pues te daré más.

Una tercera ronda, con una dosis aumentada, fue lo que transportó de nuevo a Lynn al país del ensordecedor placer mental y físico. Su compañera, la verla con un rostro tan satisfactorio, volvió con su novio a continuar lo que había dejado pendiente. Diez minutos después, tal vez quince, Lynn alzó la cabeza pidiendo más con una voz, aunque relajada, más impaciente.

* * *

— ¡Mira, mira cómo me divierto! —exclamaba Luan frente a ella, haciendo malabares con cinco globos oculares de tamaño considerable en las manos— ¡Los malabares son divertidos! ¿A qué sí? ¡Mira, mira, mira!

Lynn había regresado a su cama, escuchaba las risas de Luan al mismo tiempo que subía la mirada, procurando no espantarse ni gritar de su horrible aspecto. Las piernas de su hermana habían sido reemplazadas con un artefacto que usaba mucho, siendo ahora Luan un torso encima de un monociclo. Por la ventana de la habitación entraba solo la luz del anochecer.

— ¿No te diviertes con cinco? ¡Pues con siete reirás a carcajadas! —gritó.

Los ojos de Luan se saltaron de sus cuencas y se unieron a los malabares hechos ahora con más velocidad y precisión. Lynn ya no estaba impresionada, asustada sí. Asustada de lo que pudiera responder Luan a una duda que surgió al verla tan contenta a pesar de tener un aspecto tan abominable. Bueno, una de las tantas dudas que surgían al pasar de los segundos.

—Luan ¿Qué le pasó a Daniele?

Su hermana vaciló en responder, pero lo hizo.

—Solo recuerdo que su cabeza hizo "Boom" —contestó sin dejar de hacer malabares— ¡Mira, mira, mira! ¡Qué divertido es esto!

Lynn solo agachó la cabeza. No había más ruido. Ni voces. Ni zumbidos. Nada.

* * *

— ¡Ah, quítenmelas! —gritaba Lynn— ¡Joder, putas abejas! ¡Quítenmelas!

Las risas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar, tampoco las lágrimas. Las emociones de cada uno estaban tan volátiles como el humo de la marihuana por toda la habitación. Nadie podía ver más allá de su nariz, casi se tropieza con el brazo de uno de ellos tirado por un lado cuando trató de salir, sin escuchar la voz de Daniele detrás de ella.

— ¡Quítenlas, quítenlas! —gritaba por el pasillo.

 _Hey, tú… ¿Puedes escucharme?_

La sensación de hormigueo en la piel y los aleteos en su oído de unas abejas que, por supuesto, no estaban ahí, se detuvieron para dejar paso a los latidos de su corazón, el cual quería salirle del pecho. El bulto en la parte izquierda crecía como un horripilante tumor a cada segundo. Entre latido y latido pudo escucharlo. _El humo_ estaba hablando. Sin querer hacerle caso, Lynn caminó jadeando hacia las escaleras apoyándose en el muro, fue así que llegó al espejo que estaba colgado en el muro. La imagen que le devolvió el reflejo la llenó de terror; un esqueleto de huesos negros y dientes podridos donde debía estar ella. Lynn tentó su rostro, tanto el del reflejo como el suyo, corroborando que se trataba de ella misma. Detrás, al pie de las escaleras, había una figura humanoide, humo, descomponiéndose en el viento.

Al voltear para encararla, Lynn se dio cuenta de que tal figura monstruosa no estaba ahí, así que volvió la vista al espejo, siendo empujada hacia las escaleras por la criatura del reflejo. No pudo sentir nada por mucho que estuviera consciente, cada golpe lo sentía solo por encima de la piel, como una diminuta mosca caminando en su brazo; quedó mirando hacia las escaleras, pudo ver a Daniele llevarse las manos a la boca y correr hacia ella. La criatura salía del espejo, de un tamaño inmenso, llegando al primer piso de una zancada. Lynn quería alzar las manos y advertir a Daniele del peligro, pero el monstruo ya no hizo señal de amenaza, solo se limitó a mirar.

 _¿Ahora sí puedes sentirme? Bien… aléjate._

Apenas pudo asentir, Daniele gritaba que había sangre, que no podía cargarla ella sola. Que alguien necesitaba un doctor. Todo se tornó muy raro cuando la pusieron en el asiento de una vieja mini van parecida a la que usaban esos muchachos que resolvían misterios en compañía de un perro parlante.

—Tranquila, niña, te pondrás bien —decía Daniele.

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de que dos inmensos resplandores la hicieran maniobrar el volante con fuerza, estrellando su cabeza contra el mismo. Luego todo se quedó negro, y siguió así, inmóvil, atrapada en un espacio claustrofóbico hasta que alguien la sacó a la luz. Ya no podía mirar a otro lado, incluso. Había decenas más de cajones metálicos encima de ella, en el aire todavía podía percibir el humo, un asqueroso olor a desinfectante y formol. Los cajones retumbaban, desde dentro provenían voces, gritos de miedo, risas de júbilo, llantos de desesperación. Luego prestó más atención a los rostros de Lincoln y Lana, que la miraban desaprobatoriamente al echar un rápido vistazo.

— ¿Crees que se pondrá bien? —preguntó Lana.

—Nah, está muerta —declaró el peliblanco desinteresadamente— ¿Ya podemos irnos? Tengo hambre.

Lincoln empujó el cajón devolviéndola así al confinamiento. Silencio una vez más, no podía moverse, no podía respirar bien, tampoco se sentía tranquila, de hecho, tenía enormes ganas de llorar. Y no se contuvo de hacerlo. Las lágrimas quemaban su piel, si acaso quedaba un poco; sin quererlo, se unió a las decenas de voces clamando ayuda o perdón que estaban la morgue onírica donde seguramente reposaría por la eternidad.

* * *

El espacio oscuro y confinado lentamente se transformó en tela suave, con aroma a lavanda. Estaba acostada, envuelta en un cobertor hasta la cabeza, el sonido de las aves y el viento le despertaron. Lynn se quitó el cobertor de encima y descubrió una pared muy distinta a la de su casa, de madera resistente; en un colchón inflable al lado suyo estaban Lola, Lana y Lisa. En la cama del otro lado de la habitación estaban Lincoln y Lucy, acurrucados. Nada tenía sentido. Nada encajaba. Al menos durante los primeros segundos del despertar, se había vuelto una costumbre. Las marcas en sus brazos estaban ahí, pero no sangraban, y su cabello estaba más corto de lo usual. Estaba, en pocas palabras, de nuevo en la realidad. La maldita realidad que le escupía a los ojos todas las mañanas, echándole sus errores al frente.

Cuando salió al corredor se llenó los pulmones de aire entremezclado de la naturaleza, waffles, naranjas y café. El inconfundible aroma de un buen desayuno, aunque todavía cohibida, sintiendo el temor latente, salió para ir al baño en completo silencio. Luego de hacer sus necesidades y lavarse la cara se quedó viendo al espejo. No era un esqueleto, pero adelgazó mucho luego de los meses tan pesados recluida sin ver a su familia. Algo más que agradecía todas las mañanas desde salir de rehabilitación en agosto, fue no tener que enfrentar el terrible dolor en sus articulaciones y la cabeza; hubo compañeros suyos quienes lo pasaban peor. Adictos que llevaban años inyectándose y llenando su cuerpo de otras tantas mierdas creadas para lucrar a base de un montón de desviados. Los gritos de aquellos pobres infelices llenaban casi un ala completa del Centro de Rehabilitación Alchemilla.

Su tía Ruth había muerto mientras ella estuvo internada, dejándoles como herencia una vieja casona en el bosque a las afueras de Royal Woods, una casa de campo cómoda y espaciosa para una familia tan grande como la suya, tanto así, que hasta Lily podía presumir de tener habitación propia. Estaban todos en una sola por una pijamada que tuvieron ¿Cuál había sido la ocasión? No lo recordaba por mucho que hiciera esfuerzo. Se trataba de un efecto secundario por el golpe en la cabeza al caer de las escaleras, además del sacudón en la mini van donde Daniele había perdido la vida tratando de llevarla al hospital. Qué terribles recuerdos podía quedarse y, en cambio, olvidar cosas útiles o importantes. Desde los nombres de sus compañeros de equipo, hasta los de sus propias hermanas. No les importaba mucho, no tanto como los primeros días; aunque sus habilidades deportivas seguían intactas, vaya que le costaría reponerse. Todos se estaban acostumbrado a una Lynn renovada, _regenerada._ Y dado que la escuela había cerrado por un mes debido a reparaciones, todos partieron rumbo a la casa para tomarse unas semanas en un sitio agradable.

—Buenos días, Lynn —le saludó Leni cuando entró en la cocina— ¿Quieres un smoothie? Preparé uno de galleta con mango, ya sé que te encanta.

—Jeje… gracias, Lori.

Su hermana mayor, sentada y revisando sus redes sociales, estaba por corregir su equivocación cuando su padre le indicó desde la estufa con un gesto que no lo hiciera. Después de desayunar, Lynn buscó un par de cascos en el desván debajo de las escaleras, y al subir, se encontró con el sonido de una guitarra proveniente de la sala. Asomó la cabeza a hurtadillas, viendo a Luna esforzándose por abrir sus dedos índice y medio hasta una de las cuerdas, sin poder conseguirlo. La escena no hubiera sido tan devastadora si los ojos de Luna no estuvieran rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

—Luna ¿Me puedes traer mi monedero, por favor? Lo dejé encima de la chimenea, junto al globo de nieve—le pidió su madre desde la habitación contigua.

La mayor se limpió las lágrimas y trató de hacer sonar su voz lo más relajada posible.

—Ya voy.

Lynn quiso empezar a llorar cuando la vio levantarse con ayuda de un bastón y caminar cojeando hasta la otra estancia con el monedero en la mano. No quiso quedarse más tiempo, solo subió con intención de despertar a Lincoln e invitarlo a salir. No fue necesario llegar a la habitación, su hermano estaba por bajar cuando se vieron a los ojos; Lynn sonrió extendiendo uno de los cascos.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Silencio.

Y con un gesto tan triste que no debía haber jamás en el rostro de un niño, Lincoln se acercó a tomar el casco y con el pulgar le limpió una lágrima de la mejilla. Lynn estaba avergonzada, ni siquiera la había sentido brotar del ojo.

—Seguro, vamos.

* * *

Los sonidos de la naturaleza eran tranquilizadores, cómodos, incluso la brisa otoñal peinando su cabello se sentía fantástico, libre. Lincoln ni siquiera sabía para qué ocuparían el casco, iban a una velocidad moderada en bicis de montaña que Lana aseguró hasta el último detalle en cuestión de protección.

—Oye ¿Quieres echar una carrera? —invitó Lincoln.

—No, solo quiero pasear —contestó sonriéndole.

Avanzaron otro tramo en el bosque, el sol empezaba a iluminar casi todos los rincones oscuros que quedaban entre los grandísimos pinos y arbustos, y Lynn se alegró de verlo así. De que la luz estuviera echando fuera la oscuridad. Tuvo la necesidad de decirle algo a su hermano, no por obligación o por sentirse mal con todo lo ocurrido, _con el despertar_. Solo tuvo la necesidad.

—Lincoln.

— ¿Sí?

—Te amo —le dijo, dejándolo perplejo.

—También te amo, Lynn.

Un poco más adelante, Lynn sonrió tomando un par de metros la delantera.

—Pero que te ame no significa que te dejaré ganar.

—Eso quisieras —retó Lincoln— ¡Hasta el lago!

Con la velocidad que tomaron en pocos segundos, solo dejaban un rostro de polvo y tierra detrás de ellos.

* * *

 **Bueno, y con esto terminamos.**

 **La verdad, hace meses que tenía guardado esto —al menos uno de los tantos borradores— pero la única razón de que no haya continuado esta compilación de historias, es pura flojera. Lo admito, con tantas otras historias pendientes que tengo, esta estaba en la última de mi lista prioritaria de actualizar. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, en serio, porque sé que no es justo. Siendo así, no me queda sino disculparme y esperar que la próxima historia (acerca de Lincoln) no tarde mucho en ser pasada de borrador a idea completa. Sin más, espero que me hagas saber tu opinión con un bonito review. Hasta la próxima n_n**

— **Slash.**


End file.
